Cosas bellas de la vida
by Abril-04
Summary: Candy es visitada por su príncipe en el hogar de Pony hasta que la vida los separa... Ellos confían en que hay un hilo milagroso que los volverá a reunir. ¡ALBERTFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Hola lindas chicas del chat conocedoras de fic.

Tengo una mala noticia, mi computadora se descompuso y por el momento no podré dar seguimiento al otro fic hasta reparar la pc, por que para escribir el otro fic utilizo otra dinámica.

Me animé a realizar está historia para explorar nuevas formas de escribir, ya que está se podría decir que es improvisado.

Gracias y hasta luego ...

**Cosas bellas de la vida**

Era una vez una niña simpática como traviesa con una gracia en su persona que en realidad su mayor belleza radicaba en su dulce y buen corazón. Esa niña adorable lleva por nombre Candy Blanca.

Un día soleado como cualquier otro Las hermanas Annie y Candy se encontraban jugando en la colina del hogar de Pony, la pequeña Candy estaba trepada en el padre árbol mientras Annie recolectaba flores.

Al mismo tiempo en la oficina de la señorita Pony se planeaba el futuro de estas dos pequeñas hermanas de la vida.

Annie al recordar sus labores busca a Candy y le grita:

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

La pequeña rubia contesta con alegría asomándose en una de las ramas del padre árbol buscando con la mirada a su hermana que se encuentra parada sobre el césped por que Annie es una niña delicada y temerosa a las alturas —dime Annie te escucho

—Bueno ... Ya es tarde y tengo que irme para ayudar a la hermana María con la comida

—Falta mucho para comer, eres una exagerada lo sabes verdad

—Es que no quiero que se moleste conmigo por ser impuntual, además me gusta cocinar y me dijo que una niña prevenida vale por Dios

—Hmmm eso te a dicho, yo también quiero valer por Dios aunque prefiero seguir jugando

—Candy que cosas tan graciosas dices, a mí me toca ayudar en la comida y a ti en la cena, así que puedes seguir jugando

—Si pero tú siempre me ayudas en mis obligaciones y siento que debería de ayudarte

—Jajaja yo lo hago con mucho gusto y no espero a que me devuelvas el favor, aunque si no fuera por ti los niños me molestarian todo el tiempo

—Si ... Yo tengo que defenderme de esos pillos— la dulce rubia lo dijo con orgullo

—Bueno ya me voy, me llevo mi ramillete y te dejo el tuyo en las raíces de nuestro grandioso padre árbol

—Si, gracias Annie ...— Candy estaba agradecida con la amabilidad de su hermana, pero al ver su ramo de flores se bajó de un salto y con enojó comenzó a gritarle a la niña de cabello negro que iba rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa traviesa por su atrevimiento —Annie mala porque me dejaste flores rosas si sabes muy bien que mis favoritos son los lípidos azules

En eso la pequeña Candy escuchó una voz dulce casi celestial para sus tiernos oídos infantiles:

— querrás decir lupinos azules pequeña

Esa voz enigmática y bella provenía de William Albert Andrew ...

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes del Candy mundo

La voz provenía del jovencito William Albert Andrew quien momentos antes quedó admirado por esa hermosa criatura que en los propios pensamientos del pequeño príncipe lo definiría como ver a un ángel bajado del cielo para volar alrededor de la copa verde del magnífico árbol, sin duda nuestro pequeño héroe consideraba tal momento como perfecto por el hecho de que se junto la naturaleza (que a él tanto le gusta) con lo celestial, ver ese paisaje lo extasiaba y lo sorprendía al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba que habrá hecho para merecer presenciar tal suceso extraordinario. Que en realidad no era otra cosa que la adorable Candy realizando acrobacias en el padre árbol pero que sin duda era de admirar la fuerza, agilidad, destreza y el encanto de nuestra pequeña niña.

Nuestro pequeño rubio se acercaba despacio sin hacer ruido aparente no lo hace a propósito lo que pasa es que él esta envuelto en una atmósfera de ensoñación causada por el más puro e inocente amor que puede llegar a tener el ser humano, si el joven patriarca heredero de una inmensa riqueza fue capturado por el amor a causa de una niña huérfana que no posee ninguna cosa material, lo único que tiene es a ella misma, nada más tiene su fuerza interior para salir inmune ante la maldad de ciertas personas que odian la felicidad ajena.

El pequeño patriarca está enamorado a su corta edad, cosa que para algunos sería trágico, pero para él, él no le presta atención a su nuevo estado por que no sé a dado cuenta de que su cuerpo y alma le pertenece a la que el llama ángel divino.

El pequeño William se detiene un instante y desea hacer perdurable el momento que pasa sin detenerse, él captura ese mágico tiempo para guardar esas imágenes en su memoria para nunca ser olvidadas, sin duda se convertirán en hermosos recuerdos dignos de no ser olvidadas.

Ver a un ángel volar sobre la copa de un magnífico árbol enmarcado por un cielo azul deslumbrante que contiene una estrella dorada que proporciona luz y calor. Nuestro pequeño protagonista considera que es un escenario merecedor de convertirlo en una pintura valuada en millones de dólares.

El joven William se acerca cada vez más a su ángel mientras que Annie se aleja de estas dos almas gemelas.

El pequeño William estaba a unos metros de la que el llamaba ángel, en ese instante vio como ese ser celestial bajo del árbol de un salto y lo llevo a la conclusión de que no era un ángel si no más bien era un hada que seguro su hogar es el bosque.

Nuestro héroe veía divertido como la pequeña hada de cabello de oro se enojaba aparentemente con una tal Annie por el color de las flores.

Verla con su rostro alegre para después pasar a una cara gruñona le parecía encantador que ese ser místico pudiera robarle toda su atención.

Pero lo que le pareció más gracioso fue escucharla decir lípidos en vez de lupinos, sin duda tubo que esforzarse para no reír frente a la hermosa hada, los ojos de William la veían pequeña pero hermosa. Él no quería reír para no importunar a esa hada con cara de ángel malhumorado. Pero al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la pequeña Candy el no pudo resistir la tentación de corregirla no para avergonzarla, no para instruirla sino para llamar su atención y hacerse notar por un impulso del corazón que quiere estar junto a su otra mitad y dijo:

— querrás decir lupinos azules pequeña...

Continuará ...


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Candy Candy

La adorable Candy estaba concentrada en su molestia que sentía con Annie porque la rubia tubo que caminar hasta las falda de la otra colina y cruzar el río sin mojarse saltando en las piedras utilizando toda su concentración y su equilibrio para no caer por que sabía muy bien que si la hermana María se daba cuenta de que ella estaba mojada se iba a enojar, la iba a regañar y posiblemente a castigar. Podríamos pensar que la hermana María era un poco cruel pero la pequeña Candy apesar de su corta edad sabía perfectamente que esa mujer enojona la quería y la quería ver con salud por eso de sus regaños para que la niña Candy aprendiera a ser prudente y ser responsable de sus propios actos para que la rubia pueda cuidarse por que era huérfana y nadie vería por ella más que ella misma, Candy lo comprendía y por eso quería y respetaba a la hermana enojona, hmmm no no no a María a la hermana María.

Candy se había esforzado para conseguir los lupinos azules esquivando los peligros de la naturaleza mientras que Annie solo veía con entusiasmo la agilidad de su hermana que la animaba con aplausos y gritos para que la rubia consiguiera el tesoro más valioso para la corta edad de las pequeñas, las famosas flores azules.

Después de la emocionante travesía que realizó nuestra dulce niña, ella regresaba con su sonrisa espectacular en su rostro inocente y redondo con un ramillete de flores en sus pequeñas manos regordetas.

Al estar sana y salva al lado de Annie dividió en dos porciones las flores y la mitad se lo dio a la niña tímida y la otra se lo quedo ella mientras que Annie le sonreía con gratitud para después ir al padre árbol mientras que Candy jugaba haciendo acrobacias, la niña tímida cortaba flores blancas, amarillas y rosas y fueron estas últimas la que le dejo a Candy mientras que Annie se llevaba todas las demás y lo que más le dolía a Candy es que se llevará sus flores azules por ella ya había compartido con su hermana la mitad de lupinos que a Candy con esfuerzo pudo conseguir.

El hada con cara de ángel malhumorado estaba tan concentrada en sus conflictos emocionales que no se percató de que alguien la veía de forma divertida hasta que escuchó la voz más dulce y más bella que había escuchado en su corta vida y pensó que quizás era el sonido de un querubín que cantaba de manera melodiosa cerca de ella para calmar su corazón herido pero en realidad sólo era nuestro pequeño patriarca que sin duda tiene una voz privilegiada capaz de domar incluso leones furiosos y por eso pudo calmar el enojo de la graciosa rubia.

Candy volteo hacia donde estaba el jovencito William y quedó impactada y avergonzada al darse cuenta de que tenía público ante su rabieta. Ella con su cara curiosa y mejillas sonrojadas por su actitud anterior empezó a pasar la mirada con total atención sobre nuestro guapo rubio. Empezó con su detallada inspección por los zapatos lustrosos color negro del susodicho para continuar con sus calcetas a cuadros grandes con líneas finas para proseguir con su kilt que ella en su inocencia pensó que era una falda para seguir con la parte superior visualizando una chaqueta de color azul obscuro y en sus brazos bien definidos sostenía una gaita que la niña rubia describiría como un estómago con pipas, con todo lo visto la encantadora Candy está fascinada de ver tal perfección en un solo cuerpo pero todavía le faltaba ver su rostro y sin perder más tiempo decidió levantar la cara para averiguar quién era esa persona que la tenía tan cautivada y quedó aún más maravillada al ver ese rostro perfecto con piel un poco bronceada, cabellos dorados, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su sonrisa amable y sus ojos que mostraban calma, lo que no sabía Candy es que William sonreía por que disfrutaba de la espontaneidad de la pequeña rubia y esos ojos en total calma en realidad guardaban un amor inmenso y fuerte a pesar de ser ellos aún niños, por lo tanto no se daban cuenta realmente de esos sentimientos arraigados y bellos.

Y con total estupor Candy empezó a cuestionar en voz alta:

—¿ quién eres tú ?, ¿de qué planeta vienes?

Nuestro pequeño rubio contestó con amabilidad —dices cosas graciosas, mi nombre es Will y vengó de la casa de mi tía que no esta muy lejos de aquí... Y tú ¿ cómo te llamas ?

A Candy le retumbaba el nombre de Will en lo más profundo de su ser plasmando ese nombre en su pequeño corazón de niña y pensó que Will es el nombre más bonito que puede tener un chico guapo como el que ella estaba contemplado. Ella sonrió y volvió a hablar —mi nombre es Candy... eres chico y utilizas falda

Con lo que nuestro héroe contestó con total dulzura para no espantar al hada que en realidad era una niña hermosa y encantadora —no es una falda es un kilt la vestimenta típica Escocesa y ésto es una gaita un instrumento musical... Ya verás...— el pequeño patriarca empezó a tocar la gaita con total maestría por que él era muy bueno para la música.

Mientras que Candy disfrutaba de las cosas bellas de la vida al lado del desconocido que en su razonamiento infantil llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de un príncipe. Algunas personas dirán que la pequeña es muy fantasiosa pero aveces la realidad supera la ficción como en este caso ya que nuestro William es un verdadero príncipe por ser descendiente directo del último Rey de Escocia.

La pequeña Candy empezó a reír interrumpiendo al chico rubio que en vez de enojarse se unió a la risa contagiosa de la niña y dijo con toda la gracia del mundo —parecen caracoles marchando

El chico reía con alegría ante las ocurrencias de su acompañante, en eso la agraciada Candy tomo con total delicadeza las flores del suelo y se las entrego a su encantador príncipe mientras que Will se sonrojaba ligeramente ante un acto que él no podía definir que era pero que su corazón sabía que era un acto de cortejo y las recibió de manera tímida y al mismo tiempo con alegría. En eso el niño visualizó el auto de su familia a lo lejos del sendero e inmediatamente se despidió.

—Candy es hora de que me vaya

—¿por qué tan pronto?

Will no quería que ella se enterará de su escapada y le dijo —es que ya es tarde

—tarde pero si apenas es medio día, ¿te veré pronto?

—intentare venir lo más pronto posible, nos vemos pequeña

Will salió corriendo rumbo al coche no quería que le llamarán la atención frente a Candy así que decidió entregarse voluntariamente a su mentor. Sin darse cuenta de que en la huida se le cayó la insignia Andrew.

Mientras que Candy veía como se alejaba el pequeño patriarca y sintió como se le inundaba el corazón de tristeza pero en eso vió el broche del príncipe e inmediatamente lo agarro entré sus manos, lo llevo a su pecho sintiendo como una alegría surgía de su interior y dijo —es de mi príncipe, es mio— refiriéndose a la joya pero que el universo entendió que ella se refería a la persona.

Continuará ...


	4. Chapter 4

¿ cómo es que el pequeño príncipe William Albert Andrew llegó a la colina de Pony y de esa manera pudo conocer a la huérfana de Candy Blanca ? Pasó por que así lo dispuso el destino y por que nuestro protagonista tiene el espíritu libre y aventurero.

Ese día Will se despertó temprano como es su costumbre sintiendo el presentimiento de que viviría algo maravilloso. Se despabilo para levantarse de la cama e ir inmediatamente hacia la ventana para poder abrirla y poder disfrutar de la magnífica vista de los jardines de la mancion, al niño Will le gustaba ver los jardines llenos de rosas de diferentes colores y tamaños que desprendían su perfume inundando el ambiente de un agradable aroma pero lo que más le gustaba era ver el verdor de los árboles del bosque junto con los animales que en el habitan contrastando con el cielo despejado y el sol iluminando el panorama.

Después de la bella conexión con la naturaleza el pequeño Will se arregló para tomar su desayuno junto con su familia. Esa mañana todos los empleados trabajaban arduamente para que la fiesta que se ofrecía en honor al cumpleaños de la tía Elroy saliera a la perfección, cada detalle era supervisado por la misma Elroy ayudada por Sara, Rosemary y Pauna. Pasadas las horas el pequeño se puso su traje de gala, tomó su gaita y se dirigió al evento.

La casa empezó a llenarse de muchos familiares, conocidos y de socios, sin duda era un evento en grande. Al llegar al patio donde estaban presentes la mayoría de los invitados inmediatamente Will fue solicitado por su hermana y lo subió al improvisado estrado junto con los otros niños de la familia. Esas personitas fueron formados por tamaño de estatura en primer instancia se encontraba el príncipe seguido por Stear que estaba junto a su hermano Archie y por último el dulce Antony. Los niños empezaron a tocar una melodía suave para deleitar a los invitados pero principalmente a la tía Elroy, el que mejor tocaba era Will y el que desafinaba más era Antony por ser el más pequeño de los cuatro. Elroy por ser una mujer instruida poseía conocimientos de música y se daba cuenta de que Antony no podía tocar muy bien pero no le importaba porque estaba pequeño y solo le faltaba práctica, así se consolaba la tía sintiéndose tranquila y halagada que los niños Andrew le dedicaran tan hermosa melodía, también por que él niño dulce era su favorito.

Después de tocar los niños empezaron a engolocinarse aprovechando la ocasión en el que no serían reprendidos ni limitados. Ahí estaban los cuatro comiendo panecillos hasta que Will vió a una mofeta y se le vino a la mente seguirla por pura curiosidad, se despegó de sus sobrinos y se fue en busca de aventuras, él estaba tan emocionado que olvidó invitar a los otros niños. Will salió del jardín para adentrarse al bosque en busca del animalillo, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en la fiesta si no que estaba rodeado de la naturaleza se sintió libre y feliz, demostrandolo con su radiante sonrisa junto con sus ojos brillantes por ver ese verdor y de la variedad de animales que habitan esos bosques. Aspiro fuertemente el aire que nace de los árboles sintiendo como se llenaban sus pulmones que lo cargaban de energía para seguir con la persecución, después de un rato vió como la mofeta se subió a un árbol cosa que él también hizo descubriendo a mini mofetitas pequeñitas cosa que dejó impresionado al príncipe por los milagros que hace la naturaleza y se preguntó ¿ cómo es que se da la vida ?.

Convivió unos momentos con la familia de la mofeta, después se despidió y se marchó en busca de un camino para regresar a su casa.

Con anterioridad se había percatado del río por eso pensó que sería buena idea seguirlo por que es el mismo que pasa cerca de la mancion Andrew y si es cierto lo que piensa nada más que se fue en sentido contrario y en vez de acercarse se alejaba más de su hogar pero que por otro lado se acercaba más a la persona que sería su compañera de vida.

Caminó por un buen rato hasta que se dió cuenta de que se había desplazado en sentido contrario, se detuvo y analizó la situación para encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Pasado un tiempo vió una colina que lo invitaba a escalarlo y ya estando en la cima podría trazar una ruta para llegar más rápido a su casa, así lo hizo subió la colina disfrutando cada paso que daba hasta que vió a una niña que él confundió con un ángel.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

En la oficina de la señorita Pony la hermana María hacia pasar al matrimonio Brighton. La encargada del orfanato al ver a los esposos se puso de pie y saludo con amabilidad:

—muy buenos días señor y señora Brighton— les ofreció la mano en el saludo

La pareja correspondió al saludo con educación —buenos días señorita Pony

La señorita Pony indico —por favor tomen asiento— para después decir —hermana María nos haría el favor de traernos unas tazas de té

—por supuesto, con su permiso

La religiosa salió de la oficina para realizar la actividad encomendada. Al dirigirse a la cocina se topó casualmente con la dulce Annie y no perdió la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras con la niña

— Annie con que estabas cortando flores

—si hermana María

—que vas a ser con tanta flor

—las voy a poner en agua

— Annie me harías un favor

—¿ qué, hermana María ?

—que pongas los lupinos en el florero más bonito que tengamos, después deposita el jarrón en la mesita del recibidor para que la casa se vea más alegre

—con mucho gusto hermana María

— confío en ti pequeña, bueno tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar te para las visitas, sabes son personas importantes y quizás quieran adoptar

—si hermana María

Annie fue inmediatamente a ejecutar la orden mientras que la religiosa hizo el té y lo depósito en una charola juntó a unas galletas.

El señor Brighton se dirigió hacia la señorita Pony al mismo tiempo que sostenía la mano de su esposa —vera... Hemos decidido adoptar

La señorita con una sonrisa les contesto —sin duda es una agradable noticia, quieren ver a los niños o ya tienen decidido a alguien en especial

—ya hemos decidido a quien queremos

—me parece perfecto, díganme ¿quién es el niño afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes de futuros padres?

La pareja de casados contestaron al mismo tiempo, el señor Brighton pronunció —¡Candy!— y su esposa dijo —¡Annie!

Al escuchar estás palabras los tres quedaron confundidos. La señora Brighton soltó la mano de su esposo mostrando inconformidad con lo que él había dicho.

La hermana al pasar por la sala se dió cuenta de que Annie ya había puesto las flores en un bonito jarrón, está situación la hizo sentir orgullosa de la dulce niña por ser obediente y por hacer las cosas de manera rápida y sin errores como si ese trabajo lo hubiese hecho un adulto.

Al llegar a la oficina tocó la puerta, espero pacientemente el pase para después introducirse al recinto ofreciéndoles té y galletas a los visitantes. La religiosa pudo notar el ambiente de tención que se vivía en esa habitación, no comprendiendo los hechos decidió retirarse para no importunar a los invitados y mencionó:

— desean algo más

La señorita Pony movió la cabeza para indicar una negativa y habló —no hermana María, muchas gracias por su amabilidad

—entonces me retiro

—por favor hermana quédese para que analicemos la situación y podamos llegar a un buen acuerdo, siéntese y escuché para que nos dé su opinión

Después la señorita Pony se dirigió al matrimonio —¿ustedes quieren a las dos niñas?

La señora Brighton contestó —no, solo queremos adoptar una niña

—y usted que opina señor Brighton

—efectivamente, solo queremos a una

—¿a quién desean adoptar?

La señora Brighton dijo —a Annie

Después la encargada del orfanato le pregunto al hombre que tenía enfrenté —y usted señor Brighton ¿ qué opina de lo que acaba de decir su esposa ?

—Annie sin duda es una pequeña encantadora pero yo prefiero a Candy, sabe cuando veo sus ojos verdes puedo notar que posee una fuerza interior que me impresiona

La señorita Pony comento ante esta circunstancia —las dos niñas tienen virtudes pero tienen que saber esto; esas niñas se quieren como hermanas aunque no lo sean, las dos fueron abandonadas en las puertas de esta casa hogar el mismo día frío de invierno y desde entonces ellas han convivido de manera armoniosa y sería una crueldad separarlas. Yo en lo personal les sugiero que adopten a las dos niñas

Ante este comentario la señora Brighton demostró su desacuerdo pero no dijo nada para darle oportunidad a su esposo de hablar.

El señor Brighton dijo —comprendo su punto de vista y creo que tiene razón a esas niñas no se les debe separar y yo estoy dispuesto a adoptarlas a las dos

Estás palabras no fueron tomadas de la mejor manera por la señora Brighton que de inmediato tomo la palabra —¡no! ¡es imposible adoptar a las dos!. Sería demasiada responsabilidad para nosotros. Yo quiero a Annie por ser una pequeña dulce y bien portada. Candy me parece inquieta, se muy bien que no podré con ella

Con esté panorama la religiosa pidió la palabra —disculpen mi intromisión pero tengo que comentarles que efectivamente Anni es una niña dulce y obediente además de eso tiene habilidad para las manualidades a su corta edad ella puede coser, bordar, tejer y está aprendiendo lo que nosotras sabemos sobre repostería. Candy es todo lo contrario a Annie, Candy es muy acometida para los mandados; los hacé rápido y de manera eficiente, ella es buena nadadora y sabe cabalgar muy bien a caballo. Candy sabe resolver problemas e inconveniente: lo recuerdo muy bien, ésto paso hacé como seis meses todos estábamos atareados derrepente la señorita Pony se ahogó por comer un mendrugo de pan mientras reía por alguna ocurrencia de los pequeños, todos nos quedamos incapaces de actuar rápido para ofrecerle a la señorita Pony un vaso con agua pero Candy lo resolvió en un instante, todos nos alteramos chocabamos entré si sin hacer nada útil y Candy agarro el jarrón, le quitó las flores y el agua del florero se la dio a Pony quien pudo tomar agua y así calmar la picazón de la garganta, eso es sólo un ejemplo por que hay más anécdotas de ella. Pero lo más importante es que tiene un corazón de oro. Sin duda Candy podrá ser una buena hija y los hará sentirse orgullosos de ella.

Con lo dicho el señor Brighton pensaba que por fin tendria alguien con quien cabalgar y disfrutar de ver sus extensas tierras. En cambio su esposa cada vez se convencía que era una mala idea adoptar a Candy y dijo:

—comprendemos muy bien el cariño que ustedes le tienen a Candy pero solo deseamos adoptar a Annie

En eso el señor Brighton tomo la palabra —por favor querida reconsidera la propuesta de adoptar a las dos niñas, considera que son como hermanas y sería una crueldad separarlas

Ante este argumento lo único que pudo sentir la señora Brighton fue molestía al no tener el apoyo de su esposo y mejor se dedicó a conseguir tiempo en lo que convencía a su marido de no adoptar a Candy. Tenía un mal presentimiento con esa niña rubia y comento — tendré que pensarlo, les pido tiempo para analizar la situación

—pero que vas a analizar mujer, todo está bien nosotros nos podemos hacer cargo de las dos niñas

La mujer rubia mantuvo la calma y le dedicó una sonrisa fingida a su esposo y le contesté con toda la calma que pudo conseguir —por favor, déjame pensarlo, quizás me pueda adaptar a la idea

—esta bien tómate tu tiempo— después el hombre se dirigió a las encargadas de la casa hogar y dijo —como ya se dieron cuenta mi esposa pide unos días para pensar en la propuesta. Mil disculpas por hacerles perder su tiempo

La señorita Pony contestó cortésmente —no es ninguna molestia, el adoptar es cosa sería, los dejamos solos para que dialoguen en privado

La señora Brighton dijo encegida —no hay necesidad, ya nos retiramos. Esté tema lo hablaremos en casa

—si esa es su decisión se le respeta

Los esposos se despidieron de las encargadas del orfanato y salieron de la oficina acompañados de las demás para después subirse al coche familiar para irse a su hogar.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

La pequeña Candy veía como su príncipe se alejaba cada vez más, se subió en lo más alto del árbol para poderlo ver por más tiempo mientras sostenía el broche lo más cerca de su corazón, sintiendo la esperanza de que pronto lo volvería a ver. Ahí estuvo sentada por mucho tiempo viendo el horizonte donde desapareció Will, como pidiendole a la vida que provocará el milagro de regresarlo ese mismo día.

Pasado el tiempo perdió la esperanza de verlo, así que bajó del árbol y se dirigió a la casa hogar, al entrar se dió cuenta de que ya era hora de comer, decidió ir a su cuarto para guardar la insignia Andrew. Al pasar por la sala vió las flores que Annie había depositado en el florero pero no vio los lupinos azules y se preguntó ¿ qué habrá hecho con sus flores? Ya sin ningún resentimiento, así es Candy cuando se enoja, por lo regular solo tarda cinco minutos molesta después ella sigue conviviendo con armonía.

Al entrar a la habitación compartida con varias niñas por fin supo lo que Annie había hecho con sus flores, ahí estaban puestos en un jarrón con agua para que no se marchitaran tan rápido, el arreglo floral estaba depositado en la mesita que está del lado donde se duerme Candy, tal situación la conmovió por haber pensado mal de Annie y con una sonrisa volteo hacia donde estaba su hermana, corrió a abrazarla y decirle:

—Annie muchas gracias por cuidar de las flores

—no es nada, yo se lo que te gustan y se que son difíciles de conseguir.. te he visto cruzar el río muchas veces sin importar el riesgo y tú siempre las compartes conmigo por eso está vez he decidido no aceptarlas y dejar que todas sean para ti, a mí claro que me gustan pero no tanto como a ti.

—Annie muchas gracias, y yo pensando cosas malas de ti, disculpeme por ser tan compulsiva

—¿ qué es eso ?

—no lo se... Pero así me dice la hermana María cuando hago alguna travesura...¿crees que sea algo malo?

—si lo dice la hermana María no creo

—tengo hambre

— lávate las manos, la comida ya está

—¡vamos!

La niña Candy comía distraídamente aunque estaba más contenta de lo normal y en voz baja la pequeña Annie le pregunto:

—¿por qué esa sonrisa Candy? ¿ qué travesura hiciste?

— me pasó algo muy bonito... conocí a un príncipe

—encerio...¿y cuándo pasó eso?

— después de que me dejarás en la colina

De forma curiosa y con alegría Annie dijo —¿ cómo es ?

—es lindo como los que aparecen en los libros de cuentos que nos leen aveces

Annie suspiro y con una sonrisa soñadora mencionó —que envidia te tengo Candy... Ojalá algún día yo también pueda conocer a un príncipe como tú

—jajaja ya verás que sí

La hermana María sólo observaba a los niños maravillada de estar rodeada de tantos angelitos nobles y le comento a la señorita Pony:

—cada uno de estos niños tiene algo especial, ojalá que la gente pueda ver lo extraordinarios que son y por fin quieran ofrecerles un hogar lleno de amor y paz

—ya verá que sí hermana María, no hay que perder la fe

—si... Necesitamos rogar para que las hermanas no sean separadas

—asi es hermana— en eso la señorita Pony empezó a reír

—¿ qué es tan gracioso Pony ?

—los comentarios que usted le hizo a las visitas

—¿por qué lo dice?

— sabe nadar muy bien y sabe cabalgar

—es la verdad, no es ninguna mentira

—no no lo es pero faltó decir que es muy traviesa y que se mete en problemas frecuentemente, aparte de que tiene afición por los árboles, animales y la tierra

—jajaja solo quiero que no las separen, además estoy segura que solo es cuestión de tiempo para quererla

—yo pienso que tiene razón solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pueda ver sus cualidades

La señorita Pony siempre mostrándose positiva en cualquier momento y ante cualquier problema pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que la señora Brighton tenía el corazón duró como una piedra.

En la noche Candy y Annie estaban en la oficina, específicamente en la pequeña biblioteca revisando los libros de cuentos, Annie tenía en sus manos el libro de "Blanca Nieves" y Candy el de "Rapunzel".

—Candy vamos con la hermana María para que nos lea cuentos

—si vamos

Al llegar al comedor fueron directamente con la hermana María y las niñas empezaron a gritar —hermana María, hermana María nos puede hacer el favor de leernos un cuento

—claro que si por que comieron muy bien y se han portado decentemente, solo que llamen a los otros niños para que ellos también escuchen de la lectura

—siiiii hermana

Sin duda era un hermoso cuadro los niños sentados en la alfombra alrededor de la hermana escuchando cada palabra que pronunciaba la religiosa, al terminar todos se fueron a dormir y la niña Candy soño por primera vez con su príncipe. De ahí en adelante todas las noches iba a soñar con esa persona amable de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

El pequeño príncipe bajaba la colina con gran agilidad como si fuera tan fácil que cualquier persona lo pudiera hacer, pero no es así, Will era capaz de realizar tal proeza por tener entrenamiento físico y por poseer un cuerpo atlético a pesar de su corta edad. Bajaba la colina con el ramillete en la mano, protegiendo las flores para que no se maltrataran.

George sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo el momento en que vió acercarse el niño rubio al coche de los Andrew. El adulto se estacionó para después bajarse del auto e ir inmediatamente al lado del pequeño. Al tenerlo cerca lo abrazo y le dijo:

—¿Will por que te has escapado de la fiesta?... No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti

—no me escapé, estuve explorando las tierras

—estas bien, no te falta nada

—estoy bien, cálmate George

—sabes muy bien que debes pedir permiso antes de desaparecer

Ya en el coche los dos hermanos se dirigían a la mancion y Will dijo:

—si hubiera pedido permiso me lo abrían negado como me lo han estado negando desde el día en que llegamos

—lo hacen por tu bien, solo tratan de protegerte... Tienes que entenderlo

—sabes que yo soy capaz de cuidarme solo

—lo que yo sé es que eres un chiquillo...

—en Escocia no me tenían tan restringido

—en Escocia conocías las tierras

—y ¿ cómo voy a conocer aquí, si no me dejan salir ?

—el encargado de enseñarte estos territorios es papá

—pero él no está, sólo se la pasa trabajando

—si, tiene que hacerlo no creerás que sales gratis

—me gustaría verlo pronto

—hay una sorpresa en casa para ti

—si lo sé...La tía Elroy me va a reprender

—si... Pero sabes llegó alguien

—¿ quién ?

—si te digo ya no será sorpresa

—dame un dato

—digamos que es igualito a ti pero adulto

Will con un sonrisa de alegría contestó —¡llego papá! Esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa

George le guiñó un ojo y mencionó

—yo no te he dicho nada

—¿ cuándo llegó ?

—calculo que hacé como unos cuarenta y cinco minutos

—por fin lo veré otra vez

—tal vez mañana, está cansado por el largo viaje

— papá se enteró de que no estaba en casa

— querrás decir de tú escapada y no papá no sabe nada, tu tía Elroy quiso mantener la situación en total discreción. De todos modos antes de que papá llegará ya se había organizado un plan de búsqueda

—¿ mamá se enteró qué me fuí de la fiesta?

—no... La que se dió cuenta fue tu tía Elroy y Rosemary.

—¿la tía no quiso ocasionar un escándalo?

—exacto

—¿George qué es lo que me estás ocultando?

—nada Will

—acaso mamá tuvo una recaída

— mamá está bien... Solo un poco cansada

—no crees que se la pasa cansada mucho tiempo... Además no hacé nada en todo el día, todo lo hacen las empleadas ¿de qué se cansa?

—¡Will... Más respeto para mamá!

—si... Discúlpame

—por cierto...¿ quién te regalo esas flores ?

Will supo que George cambio el tema a propósito por que era un niño muy observador, más sin embargo el tema de las flores lo incomodaba y al mismo tiempo tenía que salir airoso ante tal cuestión sin decir mentiras y dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas:

—son lindas... Cierto

—acaso tienes alguna admiradora

—¿ qué quieres decir George con tus comentarios ?

—Will se que me entendiste...

—no tengo ninguna admiradora— Will dijo esto por que desconocía los sentimientos de Candy

—¿entonces por qué tienes unas flores?

—por que son lindas

En el camino se encontraron a un empleado que estaba buscando al pequeño príncipe, George se detuvo a platicar con él para indicarle que buscará a sus demás compañeros para truncar la búsqueda y le dijo:

—como verás ya encontré al ¡señorito! William y está en perfecto estado— pronunciando con mayor énfasis la palabra señorito sabía que a Will le molestaba que lo llamaron de esa manera y como buen hermano mayor no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo un poco de vez en cuando. El empleado lo sabía por eso contuvo la risa por que a diferencia de George el no podía burlarse descaradamente frente al heredero. Mientras que Will sentía incomodidad que estuvieran hablando de él con total descaro. El empleado contestó:

—de acuerdo joven George, yo me encargo de avisarles a mis compañeros que el joven William ya apareció sano y salvo

—ve con cuidado, nosotros nos dirigimos a la mancion, hasta luego Poul

El jinete hizo una reverencia frente a los hermanos y se fue a realizar las órdenes que George le había encomendado mientras que los hermanos siguieron hablando de banalidades hasta llegar a la residencia Andrew. El niño Will se estaba armando de valor sabía que le esperaba una buena reprimenda por parte de su tía Elroy por su desaparición en la fiesta y por que ya se había dado cuenta que no tenía la reliquia familiar en el pecho donde debía estar.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

El matrimonio Brighton después de salir de la casa hogar se subieron al carruaje familiar para trasladarse a su residencia. La dama elegante estaba un poco molesta por no haber conseguido la adopción de Annie mientras que el caballero mostraba tranquilidad y empezó a decir:

—cariño que te parece si vamos al pueblo y comemos en tu restaurante favorito

La mujer mostró una enorme sonrisa y contestó con alegría —¡por supuesto que quiero ir al pueblo!... ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo?

—jajaja lo dices con tanto asombro que si la gente nos viera dirían que nunca salimos a pasear y que te mantengo encerrada en la torre más alta de un castillo, custodiada por un poderoso dragón

—es que ya tiene mucho que no vamos al pueblo

—solo a pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo visitamos

La señora Brighton tomó entre sus manos con mucho cariño el rostro de su guapo esposo y dijo —a mí me a parecido mucho tiempo

El caballero al ver la muestra de cariño de su amada esposa la abrazo para tener el cuerpo de su frágil mujer lo más cerca posible mientras expresaba —eso significa que si... Por que ya le di instrucciones al chófer de llevarnos al pueblo y es que también tengo intenciones de consentirte el día de hoy

Al escuchar estás palabras la dama acerco su boca al de su amado y lo besó de manera dulce, el señor Brighton respondió al beso suave de su mujer sentandola en sus piernas para poder sentir el calor de su esposa. El beso dulce pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado, la mujer empezó a masajear el pelo sedoso del hombre que tanto amaba mientras sentía como la boca de su esposo se paseaba por su cuello esbelto dirigiéndose al escote discreto de su vestido fino. El señor Brighton estaba disfrutando del momento, sus manos fuertes y varoniles recorrían con ansias el cuerpo de su mujer que tanto extrañaba cuando salía a sus viajes de negocios, como en esta ocasión que se había ausentado aproximadamente por un mes, el hombre sentía tanta pasión que se atrevió a meter sus manos por debajo de las faldas de su bella esposa mientras los dos sentían una pasión incontrolable, hasta que su mujer dijo con sus mejillas rojas como las cerezas maduras —amado mío no crees que este es un lugar impropio para hacer el amor

—mi hermosa Lena estamos casados, asi que podemos hacer el amor aquí mismo si lo deseamos

— tú crees... Aunque a mí me gusta hacerlo en nuestra habitación

—querida lo mejor será arreglarnos la ropa por que creo que estamos por llegar al pueblo

La dama se llevó sus manos a la boca en un acto de asombro y angustia. Después con nerviosismo empezó a acomodarse el vestido mientras que su esposo se divertía observándola y le ayudaba a acomodar su cabello.

Cuando los dos estaban presentables salieron del carruaje para dirigirse al restaurante de la zona.

La señora Brighton caminaba del brazo de su esposo, orgullosa con cierto aire de prepotencia por que se sabía hermosa, elegante y tenía clase por pertenecer a una familia acomodada, pero lo más importante era que había tenido la fortuna de casarse por amor con el hombre que a su juicio era el más guapo, caballeroso, honesto, dulce y sobre todo consentidor. Sin duda la señora Brighton era una mujer afortunada y con una vida perfecta digna de ser envidiada por cualquier mujer de su época, que por lo regular eran obligadas a casarse al mejor postor y que en varias ocasiones esos hombres eran del desagradó de dichas damas, desafortunadamente para ella la vida no era del todo perfecta por que tenía un dolor imborrable en el fondo de su corazón que de vez en cuando opaca su mirada. Ese dolor que inunda su ser se debe a que ella llevó por nueve meses en su vientre el producto de su amor, un angelito inocente que era querido y deseado por los dos. Ella sufrió los achaques del embarazo, fue difícil más sin embargo no se rindió por que quería ver el rostro de su bebé, quería abrazarlo, darle de comer, arrullarlo y cuidar sus sueños, en contra de todo pronóstico negativo y después de sufrir un embarazo riesgoso que por poco le cuesta la vida a la señora Brighton, por fin pasado los nueve meses pudo tener en sus brazos a una hermosa niña producto de su amor a la que amaba y cuidaba con mucha dedicación, pero la vida es cruel y al pasar el tiempo la salud de la pequeña mermo cada vez más hasta que a los seis años ya no pudo luchar más y su cuerpo perdió la vida de una forma lamentablemente, ese acontecimiento destrozó los corazones de la pareja, pero su amor es tan fuerte que pudieron salvar su matrimonio. Más sin embargo ella después del lamentablemente acontecimiento ya no pudo tener más hijos.

Después de tener una comida agradable se pusieron a caminar en la plaza comportandose como si fueran novios. El señor Brighton al ver la tienda de ropa llevó a su esposa para renovar su guardarropa, para luego llevarla a la joyería y comprarle un par de aretes a juego con una gargantilla y un anillo, las joyas eran adornadas por piedras preciosas y por lo tanto tenían un alto costo.

En la residencia Brighton después de la cena, los esposos estaban a punto de dormir. El caballero veía a su amada esposa con cierta lujuria mientras se acercaba a ella para acariciarle los brazos desnudos. Al estar cerca de su mujer la envolvió en sus brazos y la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, la dama al tener la atención de su esposo empezó a hablar:

—cariño con respecto a la adopción me gustaría que nos decidiéramos por Annie, ya que es una niña dulce

—si mi Lena vamos a adoptar a Annie— el hombre tomó los labios de su esposa y continuó diciendo —pero también a Candy

La mujer puso una cara malhumorada y contesto mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos fuertes de su esposo —a Candy no la quiero es muy impetuosa

El caballero vió a su esposa directo a los ojos y de manera dulce dijo —vamos no seas tan obstinada dame el gusto de adoptar a Candy

—¿por qué tanto interés en esa chiquilla?

—por que ya le agarre cariño y por que se que es fuerte

—es algo que no puedo aceptar

El hombre se acercó a la cama con su mujer, la depósito sobre el lecho después empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban gustosos los pechos de su amada y prosiguió —querida Lena sabes muy bien que te cumplo todos tus caprichos... Solo te pido que cedas en esta ocasión y que me apoyes en mi decisión de adaptarlas a las dos. Vamos mi amor di que sí

La señora Brighton aceptaba los besos de su esposo con gusto y como pudo preguntó —¿en verdad es muy importante para ti?

Entré beso y besos el caballero siguió hablando —si Lena querida es muy importante para mí tu apoyo

Con cara de fastidió la mujer contesto —esta bien... Se va a ser lo que tu digas

El señor puso cara de alegría y comento —gracias mi amor, en verdad me haces feliz

—ves que tú siempre consigues lo que quieres de mí

—jajaja tú eres la que trae una bata de dormir casi transparente

Con este comentario la dama se puso roja por que efectivamente se puso una pijama delgada para seducir a su esposo. El señor amaba ver a su mujer con la mejillas sonrojadas y prosiguió a quitarle la escasa ropa que ella tenía puesta. Después la señora Brighton dijo:

—¡Henry! Te diste cuenta

—si mi amor

—cariño ya acepte tu decisión... pero quiero que me concedas un deseo

—lo que tu quieras, solo pide

—quiero que tomemos unas largas vacaciones antes de traer a las niñas a casa, quiero tenerte solo para mí

Con estás palabras el señor Brighton intencifico las caricias y los besos contestando con la respiración entrecortada —ya decidiste a que lugar quieres que vayamos de vacaciones

—a las playas de Florida... Nada extravagante

—me parece una decisión razonable

El matrimonio disfruto de su amor esa noche para después irse de viaje a disfrutar de la vida.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

En la mansión de la tía abuela Elroy Andrew en plena celebración por el natalicio de dicha dama se atrevió a llegar su hermano un hombre poderoso.

En el interior de la casa William Andrew se encontro a una doncella, la mucama hizo una reverencia que es muestra de obediencia y lo saludo:

—muy buenas tardes señor William

—buenas tardes... ¿sabe donde se encuentra mi esposa?

—en su recámara

—¿mi hijo dónde está?

—jugando con los demás niños

—¿y mi hermosa Elroy que hace?

—esta con los invitados

—¿y George?

—salio

—¿ dónde ?

—no se donde... La señora Elroy lo mando a realizar una diligencia.

La muchacha cada que pasaba el tiempo junto al hombre imponente se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, William lo notaba pero no le importaba porque sus pensamientos eran ocupados por su esposa e hijo.

—¿mi hija y Antoni están bien?

—si... Están con la señora Elroy

—muy bien... Busca a Will y dile que lo espero en mi habitación. Si por casualidad se topa con mi hermana o con mi hija informales que ya llegué y que más tarde yo las busco.

La mucama trago seco y con un poco de nerviosismo añadió —si, ya voy... Con su permiso señor

—adelante

La doncella se dirigía en busca del jovencito Will solo que a último momento se detuvo volteo donde estaba su patrón y como si no pudiera contener un secreto en su pecho dijo —¡señor William espere!

El caballero se detuvo y dijo —dime

La mujer carraspeo y continuó hablando con cierta preocupación en sus ojos —solo una cosa...es que la señora Pauna tubo un día muy ajetreado y acaba de quedarse dormida...

William sonrió ligeramente y le dijo a la doncella para tranquilizarla —esta bien... voy a tener cuidado de no importunarla

La doncella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó del caballero, cuando pensó que nadie la veía se fue corriendo despavorida en busca de la señora Elroy.

La mucama al estar tan nerviosa no se dió cuenta y chocó con la cocinera. La cocinera al ver tan nerviosa a la doncella la tomó por los hombros, la miró a los ojos y le dijo — cálmate... ¿ qué tienes ? —tenia la sospecha de lo que pasaba pero quería escucharlo de la chica nerviosa para estar segura

La doncella dijo en un susurro porque se le dificultaba hablar y por que no quería ser escuchada —ya llegó el señor William...

La cocinera al corroborar sus sospechas se persigno y con preocupación se dirigió a la doncella —muchacha ves rápido con la señora Elroy, ella está en la mesa de los Leagan

—si

La cocinera le tomaba las manos a la mucama en un signo de apoyo y le dijo —voy a preparar mucho té, que estoy segura lo vamos a necesitar, nada más te desocupes vez a la cocina a tranquilizarte un poco, que estás muy pálida

—si, muchas gracias

La cocinera solo veía como se alejaba su compañera rogando para que el jovencito aparezca pronto, porque si no aparece va a arder Troya.

La mucama al estar cerca de la señora de la casa interrumpió la plática — disculpe señora Elroy, me permite unos momentos

La dama elegante vió los ojos de la chica inoportuna y pudo darse cuenta de la posible razón de su imprudencia. Disimulando su preocupación se levantó de su lugar y dijo —con su permiso, sigan divirtiéndose

Después la dama se dirigió a la doncella y le dijo —vamos

—si

—¿ya llegó William?

—si

—¿podemos utilizar el despacho para hablar cómodamente?

—si, es señor fue a ver a la señora Pauna

Al estar en el despacho Elroy le pregunto a la muchacha —dime ¿ qué pasó ?

—el señor William llegó hace unos momentos

—¿ qué le dijiste ?

—primero pregunto por su esposa y le dije que estaba en su habitación, después pregunto por el jovencito Will y le contesté que estaba jugando como usted lo ordeno. También preguntó por la señora Rosemary, por en niño Antony y por George

—¿y?

—le dije que la señora Rosemary, el niño Antony y usted estaban con los invitados. Y que el señor George había salido de la casa

—te pregunto por que George había salido

—si y le dije que no sabía nada solo que eran órdenes suyas.

— de acuerdo, has hecho un buen trabajo

La doncella no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto mientras que la dama consternada le cuestionó —¿ qué pasa Liz ? ¿ qué tienes ?

La doncella contesto como pudo —mi nombre es Lili... Señora le he mentido al señor William... si el se entera se va a enojar conmigo y me puede correr del trabajo... Y es que necesito esté trabajo para ayudar a mi familia

La dama elegante sintió cierto dolor al escuchar los problemas de la mucama, con gran esfuerzo le palmeó el hombro a la joven y dijo: —mi hermano no te va a correr porque fuí yo quien te contrato, esta es mi casa, soy yo quien paga tu salario y por que solo hiciste lo que se te ordeno

La chica con más calma respondió —¿es enserio lo que me dice?... No fue cualquier mentira se trata del señorito Will, ¡de su hijo!

Elroy contesto con determinación —si, yo asumo las consecuencias de los actos de mis empleados siempre y cuando acaten al pie de la letra mis órdenes. Tranquilizante, mi hermano no podía hacer mucho, acaba de llegar de un viaje, él está cansado, además ya se organizó el plan de búsqueda, están utilizando a los sabuesos y tenemos al sabueso mayor de nuestra parte

—tiene razón señora... Disculpe mi arrebato ¿ qué es eso de sabueso mayor ?

—no es que, si no quien y el es George

—parece que usted le tiene mucha confianza al señor George

—si... Le tengo confianza se que es competente

La doncella hizo su última pregunta con total inocencia —señora Elroy ¿por qué si George es hijo del señor William tiene el cabello negro y no rubio?

—ya fueron muchas preguntas Li... Lili mejor vez a buscar al ama de llaves y dile que me traiga un té de tila

—si señora y disculpe mi impertinencia

La muchacha se apresuró a realizar las órdenes de la señora Elroy y de una vez se tomo también una taza de té para tranquilizar sus nervios.

William al entrar a su cuarto pudo ver a su hermosa esposa que tanto amaba, la vio tan frágil y más delgada de lo normal, en ese instante sintió otra vez como duele el amor.

Se quitó los zapatos, el saco y la corbata para estar más cómodo al lado de su mujer. Después se acostó al lado de ella para abrazarla con cuidado de no despertarla mientras esperaba a su hijo. El tiempo pasaba y Will no llegaba al mismo tiempo que las desveladas le cobraban factura a William y que al final el sueño lo venció.

Pasado el tiempo William empezó a sentir como era acariciado delicadamente por su esposa, el rubio disfrutaba de los dedos suaves de su mujer pero el quería ver el rostro de su amada así que decidió de una vez abrir los ojos. Con los ojos abiertos pudo ver a su bella esposa y escuchó decir

—¿mi amor cómo estás?

—estoy muy bien al tenerte cerca de mí

—duerme descansa te vez muy cansado

—si... Linda. Aunque sabes antes de dormir me gustaría comer, ya me dió hambre

—en un momento vuelo, voy a decirle a una mucama que nos traiga algo que comer y voy a buscar a Will para que te venga a ver, se va a poner muy contento a estado preguntando mucho por ti

—no mi alma, yo voy tú quédate a descansar, además ya mandé a buscar a nuestro hijo

— William estoy bien, acabó de despertar yo puedo hacerlo

—si mi amor pero déjame consentirte

—esta bien... vez, ya se que no confías en mí

William al escuchar el reclamo de su esposa la abrazo y le dió un beso demandante a la dueña de su corazón y dijo — no tardó mi alma

El caballero busco a una doncella para que les subieran la comida a su recámara después se dirigió a su despacho para ver ciertos documentos, tenía en mente no tardar mucho para poder pasar tiempo con su esposa pero al momento de llegar al despacho escuchó como su hermana gritaba con enojó el nombre de Will así que se apresuró, abrió la puerta y dijo —¿ qué pasa ?, ¿por qué los gritos?

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Nuestro pequeño príncipe caminaba hacia su juicio donde será regañado, criticado, juzgado y condenado por la implacable tía Elroy. Will camina con determinación y valentía haciéndose responsable moralmente de las consecuencias de sus actos al lado de su hermano y mentor George. A pesar de esta situación hay un pequeño espacio en su corazón en el que alberga un sentimiento de incertidumbre, miedo y desconfianza a posibles acontecimientos futuro, por eso decide hablar con su hermano con el fin de protegerse y resguardar su integridad:

—George podrías quedarte conmigo en todo momento presenciando el regaño de la tía Elroy

—¿quieres qué vea cómo eres reprendido?

— no exactamente— el pequeño patriarca miro a George directo a los ojos y de manera suplicante le dijo —solo quiero sentir el apoyo de alguien, si eres tú me sentiría reconfortado porque te quiero mucho... Eres mi hermano mayor

—valla si que eres persuasivo, te agradezco las palabras... se que ya sabes la verdad de mi origen

—George tú eres un Andrew, eres mi hermano. Esa es la verdad inigualable, nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo nunca...

—de acuerdo...Ya me convenciste no tienes la necesidad de seguir dando argumentos conmovedores

Con una sonrisa Will mencionó agradecido —gracias...

—entremos que no a de tardar porque Clarita es eficiente nada más nos vió y se fue directo a buscar a tu tía

—jajaja si me di cuenta

Después de unos momentos la tía Elroy hizo acto de presencia, nada más vió a su sobrino se le olvidó la elegancia y fue directo a abrazarlo —Will me da tanto gusto que estés bien

—si tía, estoy bien

—George déjenos solos

— disculpe señora Elroy pero no los voy a dejar solos

— que insolente eres , George retiraré

—voy a estar junto a Will... Mi padre me pidió que lo vigilará y cuando lo vea me va a pedir un reporte detallado

—¡para ti debería ser señorito Will!, ¡Tú padre! ¡sabes muy bien que no eres digno de portar el apellido Andrew! ¡sal de esta habitación George, que necesito hablar con mi sobrino a solas!

—señora ya le dije que me voy a quedar junto al señorito Will

Nuestro príncipe tomó del hombro a George y de manera de disculpa le dijo —no me llames así...— pero fue interrumpido por su tía de manera estruendosa

—¡Will! ¡ comportate, a George no se le pide, se le ordena y el tiene la obligación de obedecer! ¡pero tú eres muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas!— después de manera fría y desafiante se dirigió a George —muy bien, si fueron órdenes de mi hermano que lo vigilaras ¿ dónde estabas cuando Will desapareció?

George habló de manera tranquila pero con decisión — aquí en el despacho revisando los documentos que están sobre el escritorio, el señor William me encargo que los leyera para determinar si es factible realizar la inversión

La dama vió de reojo los documentos, pudo percatarse de que eran importantes y se admiro de la capacidad de análisis de ese muchacho que ella considera inferior, después prosiguió a decir:

—muy bien, tienes muy buena cuartada , pero nos estamos desviando del motivó real por el que estemos aquí, por lo tanto si quieres quedarte hazlo pero sin que intervengas a favor de mi sobrino ¡entendido!

—de acuerdo señora Elroy

—Will ¿por qué te fuiste de la casa sin avisar?

—es que ví una mofeta, decidí perseguirla, después en vez de dirigirme a la casa me desvíe en sentido contrario y por último George me encontró y me trajo a casa

—¡todo fue por una mofeta! ¿pero qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡no sabes la preocupación que nos acasionaste! ¡te portaste de manera imprudente! ¡pudo haberte pasado algo grave en el trayecto!

_ tía comprendo lo que dice pero también ustedes me mantienes totalmente restringido, usted sabe muy bien que en Escocia tenía más libertad

—en Escocia tú padre estaba a cargo de tu seguridad...no conoces estás tierras, nosotros sólo queremos protegerte porque eres el heredero

—si tía tiene razón tengo que ser más prudente

—prudente y consciente. A todo esto porque no traes puesto tu broche

Will trago seco y contesto con cierta timidez —lo perdí

Al escuchar esto la dama sintió que la sangre le hervía por el coraje que su sobrino le causaba gracias a su poca conciencia del valor que tiene esa joya invaluable que a pasado de generación en generación en su familia y sin poder contenerse exclamó furiosa: —¡Wiiillll!

En ese precisó instante apareció el patriarca en la puerta con su rostro serio y pregunto —¿ qué pasa? ¿por qué los gritos?

Estaba Will de forma apenada por perder una reliquia familiar obsequiado por su padre, al lado de George y frente de estos dos estaba Elroy furiosa. La mujer empezó a hablar —William lo que pasa es que Will estaba extraviado y en ese tiempo perdió la insignia Andrew.

Will pudo sentir en ese momento la mirada de decepción de su padre y sintió un gran golpe en su pecho un dolor profundo por haber fracasado en cuidar la joya valiosa. Después el señor Andrew habló —Will tú y yo tendremos una plática muy seria, en estos momentos vez con tu madre, ella está comiendo en nuestra habitación, George hijo gracias por estar junto a Will, ¿revisaste los documentos que te encargué?

—si padre

—vallan hijos a ver a su madre, yo me voy a quedar en el despacho con la tía Elroy

Los dos jóvenes salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres en eso se toparon con Rosemary quien fue directo a abrazarlos

—Will que bueno que estás bien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, George ya me dijeron que tú lo encontraste sano y salvo pero que proheza acabas de realizar

George contesto —jajaja que habladora Rosemary

—jajaja ¿ dónde van?

Will dijo —con mamá

—que bien los acompañó

En su habitación estaba Pauna parada frente al espejo en eso escuchó que tocaban y ella dijo —pase

La doncella entro y depósito la charola con gran cantidad de comida en la mesita y mencionó —señora ocupa algo más

—si, quiero que me ayudes a buscar una linda bata de dormir

La mucama fue al clóset hizo como que buscaba porque a su parecer toda la ropa que tenía la señora Pauna era hermosa y la misma señora tenía una belleza y elegancia inigualable, y que todo lo que se ponía la hacia verse realmente preciosa, después de unos minutos tomó en sus manos una bata, se lo mostró a la dama y dijo —¿ qué le parece esté?

La señora respondió con una gran sonrisa —es realmente perfecto, gracias Flammy

La mucama sería hizo una mueca intentando sonreírle a su patrona mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la bata, después la mujer dijo —ayudame a peinarme

—¿ cómo quiere que la peine?

—nada especial solo quiero que me cepilles el pelo y me pongas un broche lindo, sabes hoy llego mi esposo y quiero que me vea bonita

Mientras que la mucama se encargaba de arreglarle el pelo pensaba " más bonita si está mujer es realmente hermosa ". Después mencionó — ¿ quiere qué la maquille ?

—por supuesto, me harías el favor

Para Flammy era un placer servirle a su señora porque era dulce, amable y porque la hacia sentirse bien con sigo misma. Después de maquillarla la doncella se puso a acomodar la ropa de su señora mientras que Pauna tomó un labial en sus manos pero se percató con preocupación que su mano derecha le temblaba y que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostener un simple cosmético, no pudo seguir sosteniendo por más tiempo el pinta labios y cayó dramáticamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que a la mujer le corrían gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas y con una respiración entrecortada intentaba hablar.

Flammy al ver lo acontecido se obligó a respirar de manera pausada, no podía permitirse perder el control, se aguantó las lágrimas e inmediatamente se dirigió a Pauna mirándola directo a los ojos y le dijo —tranquila, todo está bien... Respiré... Solo respiré y no cierre los ojos

Pauna al ver la mirada fuerte de Flammy se enfocó en controlar su respiración y poco a poco se fue calmando, con tristeza comento —Flammy no pude sostener con mis manos un labial, ¿puedes acaso comprender mi preocupación?

La doncella no podía comprender pero se lo imaginaba y de manera consciente le mintió a su patrona —no se preocupe, ya verá que se va a reponer— Flammy abrazo a la dama para consolarla y para ocultar su preocupación, la doncella no podía seguir hablando por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue apretar la mandíbula muy fuerte para evitar un gemido de sufrimiento y poder seguir diciendo mentiras con los ojos cerrados para evitar derramar lágrimas delatadoras —usted tubo un día muy ajetreado y lo único que pasó fue que tuviera un pequeño mareo en el día , ya ve no es nada a comparación con otros días que a perdido el conocimiento, lo de sus manos es sólo una mala racha ya verá que pasará rápido

— tú crees

Flammy al sentirse calmada soltó a su señora, saco un pañuelo de su delantal y empezó a limpiarle el rostro mientras seguía hablando

—por supuesto, lo que tiene que hacer es comer mucho, miré le traje mucha comida

— perdí el gusto por los alimentos

—no lo haga por usted, hágalo por su familia

Con una sonrisa Pauna contesto —si... Voy a comer mucho por mi familia

—mucho mejor, pero antes dejeme arreglarle el maquillaje

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Flammy al darse cuenta de que la señora Pauna estaba tranquila y que la crisis causada por la enfermedad ya había pasado decidió retirarse. Al cerrar la puerta por fuera la mucama sintió como toda la preocupación contenida frente a su patrona le invadía el cuerpo entero provocándole cierto temblor en las manos, le bajo la presión lo que ocasiono un leve mareo en la doncella, por lo que decidió involuntariamente recargarse por un momento en la puerta cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en no llorar por que la enfermedad de la señora Pauna no es su problema, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no conmoverse se le salió una lágrima rebelde de sus ojos fríos mismo que seco de golpe con la mano recordando la frase que describe su vida "solo lloran los débiles" y Flammy se decía a si misma que ella no era débil y que por eso no debía llorar. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que los tres hermanos Andrew se aproximaban, sin tener más tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión decidió sin que tuviera la entereza suficiente en caminar en sentido contrario para no toparse con los hermanos, ver tanta alegría junta realmente le provoca urticaria pero ya era tarde porque la habían visto y se sintió absurda porque no tenía ninguna escusa de su actuar ya por último se preparó para hacer la reverencia al toparse con los Andrew.

Flammy trataba de tener una expresión serena sin que realmente se sintiera tranquila, caminaba con decisión pero al estar cerca de los hermanos piso mal lo que provocó cierto desequilibrio en su cuerpo y como si la vida hubiera decidido jugarle una mala broma su cuerpo impacto con George Andrew, si tan solo hubiese sido reprendida, si tan solo George no fuera tan amable y caballeroso ella no se habría percatado de esos hermosos ojos negros con una mirada profunda ocasionando cierto miedo a lo desconocido en la chica, Flammy ya se había dado cuenta de que el hijo mayor del señor William era muy buen mozo pero era algo que la mucama no quería admitir. Tenerlo tan cerca, ver su rostro a detalle, tener las manos del joven Andrew en su cuerpo para evitar que ella cayera al piso la tenían desconcertada, está emoción de felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo tenían a Flammy como en una montaña rusa y era algo que a ella le molestaba. George habló mostrando empatía por el bienestar de la doncella:

—te encuentras bien

Flammy se paró derecha acomodándose el uniforme de gala y contestó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir en tan poco tiempo después de vivir dos acontecimientos impactantes —si...

George que no se le pasaba nada desapercibido pregunto con cierta incertidumbre —¿mi madre está bien?

—si... Ella está bien

La doncella sintiendose estúpida por contestar con dificultad decidió hacer una reverencia para alejarse de ellos lo más pronto posible antes de que el rubor se hiciera presente en toda su cara. Al estar lejos de ellos Flammy sintió incomodidad por sentir atracción por un Andrew y también incomodidad por el accidente provocado por su nerviosismo al estar cerca de el, la doncella reprime estos sentimientos, no se permite pronunciar su nombre y ni siquiera se da la oportunidad de pensar en él.

En la habitación de la señora Pauna, la dama elegante recibió con alegría y con los brazos abiertos a sus tres hijos mientras que sus hijos correspondían al cariño de su madre y empezaron a comer todos excepto Rosemary. Entré plática y plática Rosemary expresó:

— mamá la siesta te hizo bien... Tienes un mejor aspecto

—gracias hija, también es por que mi doncella me ayudó a arreglarme un poco

Will se acercó a su madre y le dió un beso en la mejilla, la dama al tener cerca a su hijo lo abrazo y le devolvió el beso en la frente, Pauna sintió un nudo en la garganta por saber que el tiempo se le acaba y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, nuestro pequeño príncipe al darse cuenta del llanto de su madre pregunto: —¿por qué lloras, te sientes mal?

Pauna se obligó a tranquilizarse para no preocupar a su familia y sonrió con dificultad —no mi amor... No solo se llora de tristeza, también se llora de felicidad

—¿eres feliz mamá?

—claro que soy feliz tengo a un buen esposo, tres maravillosos hijos y un nieto precioso, sin duda la vida a sido muy generosa conmigo

—si mamá

Pauna acercó su mano al rostro de George para acariciarlo mientras que él aceptaba la caricia como siempre y ella dijo—¿hijo cuándo nos darás la sorpresa de una prometida?

George se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo único que pudo decir fue —¡¿ qué ?!

—hijo ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, sabes no me gusta verte solo... Me gustaría que tuvieras una esposa y que me dieras muchos nietos

—pero mamá soy muy joven para casarme

—cuando tu papá tenía tu edad ya estaba comprometido conmigo

—pero papá tubo la fortuna de encontrarte y de que lo amarás

—si George nosotros tuvimos la suerte de estar juntos

En ese instante Rosemary intervino con una sonrisa traviesa — mamá lo que no sabés es que George se frecuenta con una señorita joven y muy hermosa

George contesto ante esto —no es cierto, yo no me frecuentó con nadie lo que pasa es que aveces me piden información y no puedo negarle un favor a la gente

—con que no puedes negarte... Menos si se trata de una dama bella...

—¿de que dama hablas Rosemary?

—con la que te vi hablando en la fiesta de los Smith

— Rosemary en esa fiesta hablé con muchas personas, podrías ser más específica

—con la señorita de cabello negro incluso bailaste con ella

—a te refieres a esa señorita... Si hablé con ella por que me preguntó la hora y baile con ella por que me dijo que estaba aburrida

—si me di cuenta de que te tomaste muy enserio el entretenerla que no paraba de reír

—solo es una conocida no es nada serio

—asi... Pues ya llegó a la fiesta y preguntó por ti

—no es nada... Lo más seguro es que sólo quiere saludarme

Pauna veía con diversión la plática de los hermanos y comentó — Rosemary con lo que dijiste ya me siento más tranquila, hay una posibilidad de que George deje la soltería

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

El patriarca de la familia Andrew se acercó a Elroy y mientras la abrazaba le dijo —felicidades por tu cumpleaños hermana

La dama gustosa acepto las muestras de cariño y contestó —gracias William...¿ Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—un poco pesado, fueron varios días de viaje pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con mi familia

— William necesitas descansar, te ves muy cansado y más delgado...

El patriarca término el abrazo para tomar asiento en su lugar, sonrió sin ganas y mencionó —¿cansado?... Lo que me pasa es que me estoy muriendo

Elroy escandalizada fue directo hacia su hermano se paró detrás de la silla y lo abrazo del cuello al mismo tiempo que se negaba a llorar y exclamó con decisión —eso es mentira tú no te puedes morir... Ya es suficiente con la enfermedad de Pauna

—esa enfermedad que le está quitando la vida a Pauna también está acabando conmigo, cuando nos separamos ella empezaba a recuperarse pero ahora... Esta más delgada, está tan débil que la encontré durmiendo en plena fiesta

Elroy tomó el rostro del patriarca entre sus manos, lo miro a los ojos y habló — William tienes que ser fuerte... No te puedes rendir, ella no le gusta ser la causante de tú sufrimiento, así que tienes que luchar por sacar adelante a Pauna... Entendido

—si Elroy... no sé en que estaba pensando pero tengo que ser fuerte por ella y por mis hijos, solo que aveces me gana la desesperación de no ver mejorías, pero Pauna no me puede dejar solo no lo voy a permitir

—esa es la actitud William, tenemos que buscar a detalle al mejor medico, tenemos dinero, poder, contactos claro que podemos

—gracias Elroy por tu apoyo incondicional...

— William ustedes son mi familia y tú sabes que los quiero mucho

—lo se y gracias por eso...

—no me des las gracias, conocemos a Pauna de mucho tiempo desde que ella nació porque nuestros padres eran amigos. ¿recuerdas cuándo la conociste?

—no... Solo tenía dos años cuando ella nació. Mi recuerdo más antiguo de ella es cuando yo tenía cuatro años... Lo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos de día de campo ella estaba jugando con la rosa que su padre le había obsequiado a su madre, solo tenía dos años y ya era muy dulce en vez de maltratar la flor la agarraba con sumo cuidado para llevarla a su pequeña naríz y olerla mientras que sus cabellos dorados eran ligeramente movidos por el sopló del viento y sus ojos azules mostraban mucha calma

—si... Era muy graciosa, estaba muy gordita y siempre tenía las mejillas rojas. Recuerdo ese día, tú estabas embobado con ella, solo querías estar a su lado

—Elroy ya por favor... Me estás incomodando

—¡incomodidad!... Incomodidad es lo que me hizo pasar Will y de paso George

—¿ qué es lo que hizo exactamente Will?

—¡desaparecio en plena fiesta y todo por estar detrás de una mofeta! ¡Puedes creer eso William!, ¡es que esté niño lo tienes muy consentido!

—si puedo creerlo, sabemos que Will tiene cierta fascinación por los animales

—si William pero jamás había actuado de una manera tan irresponsable

—voy a hablar muy seriamente con él, esto no puede volver a pasar

—y es que por su imprudencia también perdió el broche de la familia

—fue un error entregárselo, es sólo un niño, confíe en él porque Will me ha dado tantas satisfacciones... Realmente me hace sentir orgulloso de que sea mi hijo

—lo se y es precisamente ese orgullo que no te deja ver los defectos de Will

—¿y tú eres capaz de ver sus defectos?

—no... Porque son muy pocos, pero si me he dado cuenta de que es demasiado impetuoso

—¿impetuoso? Me gusta verlo lleno de energía realizando diversas actividades, es tan sano, es muy raro que se enferme y si lo hace no pasa de ser un pequeño resfriado. Es una situación que me reconforta el alma saber que al menos mis hijos tienen buena salud

—si William pero es el futuro heredero necesita mano fuerte para que esté preparado para ser tú sucesor

— todavía falta mucho para que eso suceda

— porque falta mucho tiempo es por eso que lo debemos proteger muchos quieren ocupar su lugar y lo sabes bien. También debemos cuidar su educación, tiene que instruirse para dar el ancho como futuro patriarca

—Elroy no seas exagerada Will tiene educación, todo proceso lleva su tiempo y él supera nuestras expectativas los instructores nunca han dado ni una queja de Will si no todo lo contrario han elogiado su dedicación al ser un niño que muestra interés en los estudios, cumpliendo con sus tareas, leyendo con anticipación los temas y demás cosas que no voy a mencionar porque si no la plática se haría muy larga, pero te informo que tendré una plática muy seria con él

—¿una plática? Deberías reprenderlo o castigarlo, lo que hizo merece una buena reprimenda

—cuando hablé con el voy a tomar una decisión y con respecto a George no te pido que lo quieras solo que lo respetes el es muy importante para mí

—el es un huérfano, nunca voy a entender porque le diste nuestro apellido

—lo hice por Pauna

—pero ya tienen a Will que es un verdadero Andrew, George podría traicionar tu confianza

— confío en George se que jamás haría tal bajeza

—pero William no seas necio

—ya hemos hablado de esté tema con anterioridad y las cosas se quedan como hasta ahora, tengo tres hijos y lo tienes que aceptar

—esta bien William se va a ser lo que tú digas pero quiero que sepas que estoy en contra de tus decisiones

—lo se Elroy... Siempre lo he sabido. Sin más por el momento te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y te agradezco por cuidar de mi familia y quiero que sepas que a pesar de nuestros desacuerdos se perfectamente que puedo confiar en ti y también te agradezco por tu cariño hacia mí esposa y mis hijos

— William.. ¿ qué clase de persona sería si no quisiera a mi propia familia?

—gracias por ocuparte de ellos en lo que resolvía problemas de las empresas. Aunque no quieras admitirlo se que haces más de lo que aparentas. Se perfectamente que está fiesta lo hiciste para alegrar la casa y mantener ocupada a Pauna para que olvide por un momento su enfermedad

—si... Es imposible no quererla es tan dulce

—lo sé, ya hicimos la plática larga tengo que ir a verla. Elroy una disculpa por no asistir a la celebración pero en verdad que no estoy de humor para ver tanta gente

—lo sé y no importa, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí y Pauna con tu presencia se va a sentir mejor ya lo verás

Los dos hermanos salieron del despacho, Elroy se dirigió a la fiesta feliz porque Will ya estaba en casa a salvo y por ver a su hermano con mejores ánimos mientras que William se dirigía a su habitación en busca de su familia.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

El patriarca de la familia Andrew al abrir la puerta de su habitación vió con gran orgullo su posesión más valiosa, su familia. Su hermosa esposa rodeada por sus tres hijos y por los niños Andrew.

Los niños al darse cuenta de que en el umbral de la puerta estaba parado el señor William salieron a su encuentro para llamar su atención y abrazarlo, menos el pequeño príncipe que solo se dedicó a observar desdé su lugar el alboroto que realizaban sus sobrinos. Desde hace un tiempo el niño Will se comporta de esta manera porque sabe que ese señor que impone respetó es su padre y que ha estado con él todo el tiempo posible que le permite su trabajo y sabe también que esos niños adorables tienen a sus padres lejos y esta es la razón por la que ha decidido hacer a un lado el egoísmo y se a esforzado en compartir a se padre con esos pequeños, por que según el jovencito Andrew cuando se comparten las alegrías la felicidad aumenta.

El señor Andrew disfruta de la compañía de sus seres queridos hasta que Rosemary organiza la pijamada que se va a realizar en la habitación del pequeño príncipe. Después Rosemary y George salen de la habitación para acompañar a la señora Elroy en la fiesta le cumpleaños.

La dama elegante se quitó su linda bata color violeta frente a su esposo quedando únicamente con un camisón entallado traslúcido que la hacia ver sensual, lo hizo con toda la intención de provocarlo, mientras que el caballero no pudo apartar los ojos de su mujer viendo a detalle cada movimiento que la señora Andrew realizaba para despojarse de esa prenda de vestir y quedar prácticamente desnuda frente a su mirada, preguntándose ¿ cómo es que un simple gesto de su delicada esposa podía doblegarlo y convertirlo en un siervo que está dispuesto a entregar su vida misma para salvar a esa mujer?, Y encontró está respuesta en uno de sus pensamientos , esta dispuesto a entregar su vida por su querida esposa por que ella le a enseñado la gloria en vida, en cada besó, en cada caricia, en todo lo que es ella su diosa de cabellos ondulados del color del sol, el amor que le profesa su mujer es cálido como los primeros rayos del sol por las mañanas de primavera y esos ojos azules son como el agua apacible de un lago, no podía ser de otra manera, no podía amar a otra persona que no sea su Pauna la mujer de la sonrisa amable.

Es señor Andrew al corroborar el inmenso amor que le tenía a su esposa se acercó a su mujer llevando sus labios a los de ella, sus manos al cuerpo de su esposa y su corazón unirlo con la de su amada. Mientras que la señora Andrew recibía gustosa el amor de su esposo desabrochandole la camisa para quitársela porque necesita sentir el calor de su piel y por fin quitarse el frío que tiene su corazón por tenerlo ausente por varios meses.

El señor William empezó a tener remordimientos de conciencia por querer satisfacer sus necesidades cuando su esposa estaba enferma y externo — quizás no es correcto mi alma, has estado... Bueno esté día a sido un tanto ajetreado, quizás estas cansada por tanto esfuerzo que realizaste hoy

La dama al escuchar las palabras de su esposo hizo su último intento por seducirlo, se volteo deslizando lentamente su larga cabellera a un lado para ofrecerle el cuello a su esposo y acercó su bien proporcionado trasero a la entrepierna de su marido, el señor Andrew al tener a su esposa en esa posición beso el cuello percatándose que su mujer tenía un gran escote ocacionando que el acercará su pecho con la espalda desnuda de su amada. Al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba las manos para dar un reconfortante masaje a la cabeza de su esposo. Masaje que provocaba placer y relajación al mismo tiempo, el patriarca decidió dejar el cuello para ir en busca de los labios dulces de su diosa mientras que sus manos disfrutaban de navegar por la cintura, las piernas y los pechos de su mujer. Ahí quedaron las buenas intenciones del señor Andrew solo en buenos propósitos por que no pudo esquivar la cárcel del amor que lo atrapó con sus garras poderosas ofreciéndole conocer el mismo cielo al lado de una extraordinaria dama. Y con esto el señor Andrew confirmó que libertad no significa estar solo, libertad es vivir las aventuras de la vida junto a la persona a quién amas.

Nuestro pequeño príncipe al momento de entrar en su habitación, fue directo a llenar un recipiente con agua para después depositarlo en su buró y sacar con delicadeza el ramillete de su chaqueta azul y quedó admirado por ver a las flores en buen estado imaginándose que la pequeña Candy era como esas flores, solo eran engañosas parecían frágiles pero que en realidad eran fuertes capaces de esquivar cualquier obstáculos que le presente la vida. Con esta perspectiva el príncipe encontró una nueva inspiración para ser mejor cada día. Pasó buenos momentos con sus sobrinos, durmió en total calma sin miedo por las consecuencias de sus propios actos porque cualquier reprimenda vale la pena porque conoció a su hada malhumorada con cara de ángel y unos ojos deslumbrante que invitan a la libertad y al amor.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Los hermanos Andrew caminaban juntos por el pasillo mientras platicaban de manera amena hasta que George se detuvo y dijo:

—Rosemary...

— ¿ qué pasa George? Apúrate no te quedes ahí parado que se nos hace más tarde, no querrás hacer disgustar a la tía Elroy...

— hmmm Will ya está en casa a salvo, papá llegó con bien y mamá tiene mejor semblante... Sabes no voy a asistir a la fiesta

—¿pero qué estás diciendo?

—prefiero descansar, hoy a sido un día ajetreado

— George... — ahí estaba parada Rosemary con una evidente decepción en su rostro — tienes que asistir a la celebración, te la pasas estudiando y trabajando todo el tiempo eso no es bueno para ti, también tienes que distraerte

—pero a esa fiesta no quiero asistir

— al cumpleaños de la tía Elroy ¿ por qué? , Acaso ella te a dicho algo indebido

—nada de lo que ha dicho a sido mentira

— George tú eres un Andrew y nada de lo que diga la tía lo va a cambiar

—¿ un Andrew?... Ustedes son mi verdadera familia...

— si... somos una familia y no hay poder humano que pueda cambiarlo, George por favor acompáñame a la fiesta, si tú no vas me voy a sentir sola. A mí también me afectan los problemas de la familia, me cuesta sonreír frente a los niños sabiendo la gravedad de la enfermedad de mamá, me afectó la desaparición de Will...

— Rosemary no llores, no me gusta verte triste... — George saco un pañuelo de su sacó y se lo entrego a su hermana — tranquilizate, no llores vamos a la dichosa fiesta pero no llores

—si vamos, gracias George por tú comprensión

— Rosemary eres tan persuasiva que es imposible negarte algo ¿ cómo es que logras salirte siempre con la tuya?

—por que soy la encantadora de ogros ya verás como pongo en cintura a la tía Elroy

—no vuelvas a decir " la tía" solo di que es tú tía por favor

—si de esa manera te sientes complacido yo no tengo ningún inconveniente

—gracias por entender

—de nada para eso somos hermanos

George le ofreció el brazo a Rosemary para escoltarla haciendo a un lado los prejuicios de la señora Elroy y disfrutando de sus seres queridos, como haya pasado, huérfano o no al final de cuentas ellos eran su familia

Al llegar al salón de baile George no pudo evitar ver a la señorita Luisa, la misma con la que había tenido una plática agradable y con la que había bailado unas piezas de vals en la fiesta de los Smith y aunque él quería ocultarlo en realidad tenía cierta fascinación por la dama que ante sus ojos le parecía hermosa .

Mientras tanto Luisa estaba conversando con las demás señoritas casaderas hasta que se percata de que alguien la miraba de lejos, en ese instante con gran dicimulo busca los ojos del observante y con una agradable sorpresa se da cuenta de que es precisamente George Andrew y en ese momento no puede apartar su vista de él sonriéndole complacida de encontrarselo de nuevo. Por que ella asistió a la fiesta y se esmero en su arregló personal solo para él , desdé que lo vió por primera vez le pareció un hombre atractivo en todos los sentidos; era joven, buen mozo, con una buena educación, era el hijo mayor del señor William Andrew eso significaba que era el futuro heredero y lo más importante es que sintió cierta conexión con él, que en un tiempo pensó que era imposible sentir atracción física por alguien que apenas se conoce y con escasos encuentros casuales.

No muy lejos de Luisa se encontraba la doncella Flammy atendiendo a los invitados pero compartiendo el mismo sentimiento por George, dos mujeres totalmente diferentes ante los ojos de cualquier persona , mientras que Luisa era una señorita refinada proveniente de una buena familia en contraste estaba la mucama con orígenes humildes de una familia disfuncional, mientras que Luisa era una dama que derrochaba buenos modales con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada cautivante, Flammy era todo lo contrario, ella era solo una insignificante integrante de la servidumbre de la familia Andrew, con rostro serio carente de expresiones y con una mirada fría, si en estos momentos se le diera a escoger a George por quién se decidiría , para él sería fácil optar por la señorita que tiene una mirada cautivante pero como él no sabe que estás damas sienten cierta atracción por él, solo le pide a la vida la oportunidad de cortejar a la señorita Luisa.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Luisa le sonreía a George con una mirada anhelante y soñadora mientras que el joven Andrew correspondía al coqueteó de la dama. Rosemary al darse cuenta de la atracción de los jóvenes fue directo hacia las señoritas casaderas llevándose consigo a su hermano.

Al llegar junto a las mujercitas los hermanos Andrew saludaron con amabilidad a las invitadas, George al terminar de saludar a las damas se paró junto a Luisa para estar cerca de ella. Pasados unos instantes los músicos empezaron a tocar el vals de apertura para que Elroy abriera el baile acompañada por un familiar lejano.

Luisa tomó del brazo a George sabiendo que ese simple acto se consideraba atrevido para una señorita de sociedad, segundos después la dama con cierto temor volteo a ver el rostro de su acompañante para averiguar si el acto le molestaba, para su sorpresa se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida que le transmitían calma y también se topó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Luisa al darse cuenta de que no le era desagradable al joven Andrew decidió alejarse sigilosamente de las demás señoritas para conversar de una forma más privada y dijo —George Andrew en verdad me da gusto verte está noche

—a mí también me alegra encontrar a una encantadora señorita como tú en esta fiesta

—gracias por el cumplido... Esta fiesta es magnífica... los Andrew si que saben festejar, todo absolutamente todo a quedado hermoso, la comida esta exquisita, la decoración quedó maravilloso y la música, sobre todo la música es como una caricia a mis oídos y que al escucharlo me invita a bailar

—si... Hmmm con que la música te invita a bailar

Con la mejillas sonrojadas Luisa contesto —si...

—linda señorita me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza

—me encantaría bailar contigo ... George Andrew el honor es mío...

El joven Andrew sintiendo como surgía un calorcito en su corazón le ofreció con gusto el brazo a la dama para escoltarla a la pista de baile, luego George la tomó de la cintura para empezar a moverse al compás de la música mientras que Luisa se sentía dichosa por estar con el hombre que a ella le gustaba. Pasado el tiempo la señorita casadera acercó mas su cuerpo al caballero después recargó ligeramente su cabeza al pecho de George para embriagarse de su aroma. Para Luisa el tiempo no pasaba, ella estaba concentrada en disfrutar del momento hasta que dejó de escuchar la música y darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasó muy rápido, con esfuerzo pudo separarse un poco de George mientras que sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del caballero, pasados unos momentos levantó el rostro y se topó con esos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban y se quedó observandolo perdiéndose en la mirada del joven Andrew hasta que escuchó que George hablaba:

—¿Luisa quieres una bebida?

— perdón

—¿tienes sed? ¿ quieres una bebida?

—si me encantaría tomar algo

— permítame unos momentos... No tardó

Luisa al no querer despegarse ni un sólo instante de George le contesto —te acompañó

George al tener la misma necesidad de cercanía que Luisa, le ofreció el brazo para caminar despacio disfrutando de la compañía de la dama mientras buscaba unas bebidas. Mientras los jóvenes tomaban vino Luisa le dijo a George:

—bailas bien

—gracias, tu también

— George me la estoy pasando muy bien... Me gustaría que la noche no acabará

—te gusta la fiesta

—si pero lo que más me gusta es la compañía...—con las mejillas rojas y con cierto temor Luisa pregunto —¿fue demasiado atrevido de mi parte decirte tal cosa?... Lo siento tanto no quise ser impertinente

—basta Luisa no pidas disculpas... Hmmm contestando a tu pregunta, resulta que si eres demasiado atrevida pero también eres sincera y valiente. Por que se necesita de valor para ir en contra de las normas sociales que están establecidas como correctas

Con un gesto de satisfacción Luisa contesto precisamente con total honestidad y admirando cada vez más al hombre educado que tenía en frente — George en verdad piensas esas cosas bellas de mi

—no nada más lo pienso... Eso es lo que eres

—si tal vez lo sea... Valiente y sincera

—me gusta verte sonreír

—¡oh! George te gusta mi sonrisa

—como estamos siendo honestos he de confesarte que si... Tú sonrisa me gusta

—¿y qué más te gusta de mí?... Hay perdón estoy diciendo muchas incoherencias... Acaso me abre pasado de copas, recuerdo que me tome una y después otra, ¿sera que estaba muy fuerte el vino?

—jajaja no lo recuerdas... Llevas cuatro copas, quizás no estás acostumbrada a tomar

—hmmm jajaja eso ha de ser por que yo no tomo tanto, solo la mitad de una copa, lo que pasa es que tenía mucha sed y entre plática y plática me pase de copas

—entonces deja de tomar mejor vamos a sentarnos un momento

—si George es una buena idea, pero habrá un lugar donde no haya tanta gente... Lo que pasa es que vine con mi mamá y no quiero que ella me vea en esta situación un poco vergonzosa

—esta bien, que te parece si vamos al jardín unos momentos, sabes de noche se ve precioso

—me parece perfecto

George ayudaba a Luisa a caminar con el pretexto de que lo hacía para evitar algún accidente pero que en realidad lo hacía para tener el cuerpo de la dama cerca y poder ver con detenimiento las facciones finas del rostro de la dama.

Al llegar al jardín George ayudó a Luisa a sentarse en un banco y después él se sentó junto a la señorita bajo los rayos de una luna plateada. Mientras el tiempo pasaba ellos platicaban entré risas y coqueteos sutiles. Luisa al sentir está alegría que inundaba su pecho y le hacía sentir el revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago pensaba que George era su amor predestinado, la palabra amor, para la señorita casadera la palabra amor carecía de significado real, pero ahora que estába junto a ese hombre que le robaba el aliento y que provoca en ella mil suspiros al día pensaba que era realmente afortunada de poder sentir amor.

Luisa antes de conocer a George se conformaba con encontrar a un hombre adinerado pero cuando vió por primera vez a George quedó encantada por la elegancia y porte del joven Andrew. Cada que se lo topaba por casualidad escuchaba una voz interior que le decía que George Andrew era el indicado para ser su esposo. Según Luisa George Andrew era el principal heredero por ser el hijo mayor del señor William, sumándole que es joven , bien parecido, inteligente y culto, para Luisa George es un sueño de hombre con el que ella puede tener una agradable plática y lo mejor de todo es que la opinión de ella es tomada en cuenta por George Andrew.

Ya de madrugada Luisa dijo —ya es tarde George

—lo se...

—no se como es que el tiempo pasó tan deprisa

—yo también he disfrutado de tu compañía

George se puso de pie para ayudar a Luisa a pararse, al estar frente a frente la dama sintió un impulso que la obligó a darle un pequeño beso a George en la boca, después de su atrevimiento George mencionó:

— todavía no te has ido y ya te extraño

— a mí me pasa lo mismo... George los domingos voy a misa de siete de la mañana, si tú quieres nos podemos ver en la iglesia del pueblo

—ahí estaré puntual y sin falta...

Después del beso George miraba con gran escutrinio el rostro de la bella dama queriéndose apoderar de esos labios que había besado momentos antes, pero no lo hizo por que al joven Andrew le gusta ir despacio para tomar las mejores decisiones y, por que a consideración del caballero una mujer implica pérdida de tiempo que él no tiene por estar al pendiente de sus seres queridos y de ciertos negocios de la familia Andrew. Lo único que se atrevió a realizar fue tomarla de las manos y besarle los dedos para después decir:

—te acompañó a buscar a tus padres

—¡oh! George ¿harías eso por mí?

—si, por que eres toda una dama

Al encontrar a los familiares de Luisa George se portó con gran amabilidad llevándolos a su carruaje para despedirse de ellos de manera educada.

En la casa de la familia de Luisa Grey su mamá con una sonrisa traviesa pregunto — Luisa hija ¿ cómo te fue con el joven Andrew?

— mamá muy bien George es un hombre caballeroso y educado

—hija tuve la oportunidad de verlo a detalle y la verdad que está muy guapo

—si mamá es muy buen mozo...

—jajaja te sonrojaste...¿ Acaso sientes algo por él?

—no lo sé... Pero cuando estoy con él no puedo dejar de sonreír como una boba

—hmmm Luisa no te hagas muchas ilusiones pero a lo que pude ver es que tú no le eres indiferente

— tú crees madre, ¿por qué lo dices?

—por que no dejaba de verte y por la forma tan amable de ser contigo

—madre ojalá y tengas razón

—ojalá mi amor... Pero ya duerme que ya es tarde

— si mamá

Luisa seguía feliz por pasar la fiesta en compañía de George y esa noche durmió en total calma.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

En la cena del día siguiente de la fiesta del cumpleaños de Elroy el patriarca de la familia Andrew informo:

—familia les aviso que Will, mi querida esposa Pauna y yo nos iremos a la cabaña a pasar unos días

Elroy comentó —William todo está listo para que su estancia sea lo más placentera posible

—gracias hermana

Después Antony dijo —yo también quiero ir a la cabaña —Stear y Archie se sumaron a las demandas del dulce niño rubio, pero Rosemary contesto

—niños no iremos a vivir todos a la cabaña porque es muy pequeña pero los iremos a visitar muy pronto, ya verán que si

Con lo que dijo Rosemary los niños quedaron conformes y dejaron de hacer alboroto mientras que la plática de los adultos continuó.

—William deberías de llevar a una doncella para que te ayude con el cuidado de Will

—gracias hermana por el ofrecimiento pero yo puedo hacerme cargo de este pequeño revoltoso, lo que si voy a ocupar — el patriarca volteo a ver a su hija y hablo — Rosemary me podrías prestar a Cleopatra

—por supuesto papá, no tienes por que pedir mi autorización... aveces me da la impresión de que ella la pasa mejor con Will que conmigo

— gracias hija, para ir a la cabaña ocuparemos a César y a Cleopatra... ¡Ah! y ella se lleva mejor con Will por que él todavía es un niño y le da por jugar más que a ti

—hmmmm, y por andar jugando se perdió...

Con el último comentario de Rosemary todos empezaron a reír, pasando una cena agradable en familia. A la mañana siguiente Will estaba parado junto a Cleopatra esperando a sus padres mientras veía de reojo como su papá se desvivia por complacer a su mamá, la trataba con demasiada delicadeza como si ella fuera frágil como el cristal, los veía caminar juntos sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes demostrando al mundo su dicha.

El patriarca ayudó a su amada esposa a bajar los escalones del pórtico, tambien a subir al caballo, después el monto el mismo corcel que su mujer mientras volteaba a ver a Will para decirle —¡vamos! Sé que estás ansioso por cabalgar

Will monto la yegua y siguió a su padre para llegar a la pequeña cabaña. El patriarca acomodo a su esposa para abrazarla, de modo que la protegía para evitar que ella sufriera algún accidente mientras le daba besos tiernos en el hombro y en su cabello sedoso del color del sol. En cambio Pauna depositaba su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo sintiendo los golpeteos de su corazón, ella estaba rodeada de los brazos protectores de William mientras que acaricia las manos fuertes y grandes del patriarca.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa que está al lado de un río los tres bajaron de sus respectivos caballos, Will se dirigió a las caballerizas llevándose consigo a César y a Cleopatra mientras que el señor William ayudaba a su esposa a entrar al pequeño recinto y para llevarla al sofá y preguntarle:

—¿cariño cómo te sientes?

—bien... Soy feliz por tenerte conmigo y por la familia tan hermosa que hemos construido

El patriarca le estaba haciendo cariñitos a su esposa mientras que Will entraba a la cabaña como un torbellino y hablo — papá ya dejé los caballos en el establo... ¿ qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy?

—te voy a enseñar los límites de las tierras de los Andrew para que sepas donde están las zonas de peligro y para que sepas quienes son nuestros vecinos... — después empezó a hablar de manera dulce dirigiéndose a su esposa —Pero antes voy a llevar a la reina a sus aposentos para que descanse por que el día de hoy su majestad se levantó muy temprano— Pauna se dejaba consentir por su esposo mientras reía por sus ocurrencias

Will se dirigió con entusiasmo a su habitación al mismo tiempo que le decía a sus padres —voy a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación, no tardó...

El patriarca se disponía a cargar entre sus brazos a su mujer pero al ver en ella un velo de tristeza le pregunto quedando en cuclillas para poder ver sus ojos—¿te sientes mal?... Lo mejor será suspender la salida

—¡no!, No lo suspendas... Will a esperado este día por mucho tiempo, él está tan feliz...

— tu salud es lo más importante

—estoy bien... Lo que pasa es que no quiero quedarme encerrada en una habitación, yo quiero ir con ustedes para saber quienes son nuestros vecinos

—pero Pauna tú ya los conoces

—si ya los conozco... Pero quiero estar con ustedes disfrutando de su compañía

—¿Estás segura?

—si

Con una sonrisa tierna el patriarca le contesto a su esposa — habrá cambios de planes... Mejor tengamos un día de campo los tres juntos, en familia

Con gran entusiasmo Pauna contesto —si mi William... Será agradable tener un almuerzo al aire libre

—me gusta cuando pronuncias mi nombre

La señora Pauna habló a media voz mientras que sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de su esposo — William

— Pauna tu voz me invita a besarte

—y si te invita ¿por qué todavía no me has besado

El caballero acercó su boca a la de su amada para entregarle su vida con un solo beso, disfrutando de los labios dulces de su esposa por que la amaba y al mismo tiempo sufriendo, sintiendo impotencia por que su mujer se le marchitaba entre sus manos y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. En ese mismo instante Will los estaba observando, veía la entrega tan profunda de su padre y también veía la dulzura de su madre, para nuestro pequeño príncipe era como ver a su padre sacarse el corazón a sangra viva y dárselo de ofrenda a su madre mientras que ella con todo el amor del mundo sostenía entre sus manos el corazón latiente de su amado para depositarlo junto al suyo y de esa manera perpetuar su amor a través del tiempo. La escena conmovió a tal grado al futuro patriarca que sin darse cuenta le brotaron algunas lágrimas dolorosas de sus hermosos ojos azules, solo fueron unas cuantas lágrimas pero al ser pocas no quita que fueron amargas como la hiel, al darse cuenta de su estado de conmoción retrocedió dos peldaños de la escalera para quedar oculto de sus padres y mientras limpiaba su rostro también se sentaba con el rostro descompuesto llevándose sus manos a la cabeza, el pequeño príncipe sentía preocupación por que había un miedo poderoso que envolvía su luz, un miedo que tenía como objetivo apagar su fuerza interior, el temor que surge en el corazón de nuestro pequeño rubio se transformarse en pensamientos certeros como el hecho de que el príncipe tiene una vida perfecta que en determinado momento se puede desmoronar como un castillo de naipes. Pasados unos instantes se sintió absurdo y tonto por preocuparse por algo que no ha pasado y que quizás nunca pase, con nuevos bríos y con el corazón fortalecido se esforzó en sonreírle a la vida, se obligó a ser feliz y se dispuso a vivir con gran intensidad cada minuto de su vida. Como también decidió levantarse para reunirse con sus padres, al llegar junto a ellos le explicaron que habían cambiado los planes, después acomodaron las cosas para irse de día de campo.

En su recorrido por los terrenos de los Andrew se toparon con una zona despejada que tenía un gran árbol que daba sombra cerca del río, el patriarca ayudó en todo momento para que su esposa estuviera lo más cómoda posible, después de almorzar Will dijo:

— papá me gustaría que me enseñarás más de nuestras tierras

— más tarde, en estos momentos dejemos que mamá descansé... Si quieres puedes ir a jugar a los alrededores sin que te alejes demasiado puedes llevarte a César o a Cleopatra, solo uno de los dos

Con una cara iluminada Will contesto —gracias papá... seré prudente

—lo se, traes tú reloj de bolsillo

—si

—entonces te quiero de regreso en una hora

—tan poquito

—hmmm bueno que sea hora y media, no más. ¿De acuerdo?

—si papá... Regreso en hora y media

Los señores Andrew veían con gran orgullo como se alejaba el príncipe. Después el patriarca no perdió tiempo para hacerle cariñitos a su bella esposa.

Will se llevó a su caballo César, en el trayecto reconoció el lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la madriguera de la mofeta que persigio días antes, se dio prisa por llegar al árbol donde vive la mofeta, se vió tentado en ir a visitar a sus amiguitos pero su corazón lo impulsaba a continuar para llegar lo más pronto posible a la colina donde se encuentra su hada con cara de ángel malhumorado. Él no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de ver esos ojos verdes y brillantes, pero fue en busca de la pequeña rubia, hasta que por fin llegó a las faldas de la colina, se bajó del caballo, amarró a César a un árbol y se dispuso a subir la bella colina con un fuerte golpeteo en el corazón por que sabe que está a punto de encontrarse con su linda Candy.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Candy estaba parada en la cima del impresionante padre árbol como todas las mañanas desde el día que vió por primera vez al príncipe. Ella hacía todo lo posible por tener las mañanas libres como hoy que le tocaba ayudar en el aseo de la cocina pero cambió su deber con Annie.

La pequeña miraba al horizonte anhelando ver al chico rubio de hermosa sonrisa y ¿ cómo será el destino? Que después de esperar unos días por fin dió frutos tanta perseverancia, que vió a lo lejos de entré los árboles del bosque la silueta de una persona que cabalgaba a gran velocidad. Ella estaba con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente rogando que esa persona sea su príncipe, para su gran fortuna ese jinete era precisamente el jovencito Will que llegaba a la colina cabalgando de manera majestuosa, después bajó del corcel con soberbia para enseguida atar el caballo con destreza y caminar colina arriba con gran propiedad como si fuera el dueño de todo, comportandose como el príncipe que es. Mientras que la pequeña Candy veía la escena anonadada por volver a ver otra vez al pequeño Andrew, era tanta su emoción que no podía articular movimientos hasta que pasados unos instantes reacciono bajando con rapidez el árbol, ya estando en el suelo corrió a gran velocidad hacia la persona soñada, era tanta la fuerza de la pequeña Candy que no pudo frenar a tiempo acasionando un choque con el cuerpo del niño Will que al darse cuenta que su ángel venía hacía él como un fuerte huracán decidió pararse con los pies separados uno frente al otro echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder disminuir el impacto del golpe, él abrió solo un poco los brazos para poder albergar a la traviesa hada que tiene la sonrisa más bella del mundo.

Los dos estaban absortos en un instante mágico en el que solo existían ellos, el príncipe y la hada con cara de ángel. Ella tenía el corazón alocado con las mejillas sonrojadas por correr y por estar al lado de su príncipe, está maravillada de verlo por segunda vez, piensa que se ve más guapo conforme lo ve a detalle, lo ve precioso como un muñequito de porcelana, con sus botas lustrosas de color negro que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas, los pantalones blancos que están adheridos a su piel mostrando unas piernas fuertes y bien definidas, con una chaqueta roja que está hecha a su medida y que es cálida para protegerlo del viento teniendo de fondo una camisa blanca de algodón muy cómoda, en la cabeza lleva una boina del mismo color que la chaqueta pero que tiene una línea negra alrededor de la base y por último trae puesto unos guantes negros de piel, todo él es exquisito. En cambio la adorable niña solo traia un vestido sencillo, desgastado y viejo, color blanco con pequeñas flores rojas, que tenía pequeñas mangas bombachas, su delantal tambien blanco, zapatos viejos color rojo con un adorable moño en la parte delantera, sin duda se veía más que hermosa ante los ojos de su príncipe que solo podía ver su alma indomable y fuerte, adornada con unos resplandecientes ojos verdes y su sonrisa enorme que mostraba su perfecta dentadura blanca.

En ese instante de completa intimidad en el que dos corazones se reconocen a pesar de la edad tan corta que pueden tener sus cuerpos, con sus miradas transmiten un amor sublime, poderoso, y puro que puede llegar a descongelar el hielo más frío que pueda existir. Will estába tan emocionado por ver a la belleza con pecas que sin darse cuenta movió un pié poniéndolo encima de una piedra incómoda ocacionando con ello que perdiera el equilibrio y lo que menos quería eso fue lo que ocurrió los dos cayeron al suelo en una posición comprometedora pero como eran solo unos niños con demasiada inocencia no se dieron cuenta y en vez de avergonzarse empezaron a reír por la situación tan bochornosa, después los dos se sentaron muy juntos casi rosando sus brazos. Ella lo miraba con dulzura y dijo con una sonrisa embelesada:

—ya estás aquí, ¡ mi príncipe!

Will al escuchar que lo llamaban príncipe se incómodo por lo que significaba y al mismo tiempo sintió una sensación cálida por todo su cuerpo por ser considerado tan especial por aquella criatura tan hermosa, era tanto lo que le gustaba que decidió hacer a un lado su desagradó con el sobrenombre que le puso su delicada hada y contesto amablemente:

—te dije que volvería pronto

—no fue pronto tardaste dos días en regresar

—vez solo son dos días... No es mucho tiempo

—para mí a sido mucho, tanto que me siento más vieja

—jajaja pero que cosas dices... Si tú eres solo una pequeñita niña

Cuando el príncipe le dijo pequeñita niña a Candy hirió sin querer el corazoncito de la rubia pecosa, por eso la niña alzó su barbilla con indignación y protestó — no soy tan pequeña ya tengo siete años... Hmmmm bueno tengo seis pero pronto cumpliré los siete

Al escuchar el argumento de Candy Will realmente considero que ella era una niña de estatura pequeña pero así menudita era demasiado encantadora, más que encantadora era perfecta así tal cual era, con su alegría y sus enojos, después prosiguió a decir:

—¿ enserio? ¿y cuándo cumples los siete? — esta pregunta Will la hizo con toda la inocencia del mundo solo para averiguar el cumpleaños de su hada y rogaba para tener a tiempo un regalo decente para la niña pecosa, pero se sorprendió con la respuesta de la rubia:

—este... Mi cumpleaños, es el próximo año, en el mes de mayo

—hmmmm pero si todavía falta más de diez meses para estar en mayo

La niña contestó con gran congoja en el rostro —estas seguro... Hmmmm pensé que solo faltaban tres meses... Tengo que esperar mucho para mí pastel de chocolate

Verla sufrir es algo que Will no soportaba y tratando de hacer tiempo en lo que se le ocurría algo para hacerla feliz dijo —te gusta el chocolate

Ella contestó con un puchero —si es mi postre favorito... ¡ el pastel de chocolate !— esto último lo dijo con un puchero de forma teatral

—¡ah! Creo que puedo hacer algo para que la espera no sea tan cruel

—¡ así ! ¿ qué cosa?

—es una sorpresa... Será mejor que cierres los ojos

—¡nooooo! Yo quiero saber que es esa sorpresa

Will la vio directo al rostro y de manera sería le dijo —tienes que cerrar los ojos para que te dé el pequeño obsequio

Con ansias Candy cerró los ojos a regañadientes y sus manos las puso en la cara y mencionó —ya los puedo abrir

—¡no! Hmmmm además estás haciendo trampa tienes un ojo abierto y el otro estas apunto de abrirlo

La pequeña reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para acatar la orden del príncipe y cerró los ojos controlandose para mantenerlos de esa forma y exclamó —ya los cerré... Date prisa no soportare tenerlos así por mucho tiempo

El príncipe de manera rápida se quitó los guantes negros para guardarlos en la bolsa de su chaqueta donde saco algunos dulces de chocolate que sostuvo frente a la hada rubia diciéndole con amabilidad —ya los puedes abrir

Candy al ver frente a ella varias golosinas le brillaron a un más sus verdes esmeraldas y dijo emocionada — todas son para mí

Will asintió con la cabeza diciendo estas palabras con sutileza — si pequeña pecosa

Candy con las mejillas coloradas solo pudo exclamar —¡oh! — después tomó un chocolate para morderlo por la mitad después se inco para acercarse a su príncipe y le ofreció la mitad del dulce en la boca, Will al estar satisfecho no lo iba a aceptar pero tratándose de su hada optó por comerse el alimento mientras le sonreía de manera cómplice, así se la pasaron un tiempo compartiendo chocolates pero la que consumió más fue la niña rubia y Will la observaba embelesado pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se empezaba a preocupar por la forma de comer tan aprisa de su ángel, el jovencito solo sonreía esperando que el consumir tanta golosina no le hiciera daño a su hermosa acompañante.

En el parque de lakewoow paseaba una joven pareja disfrutando del día, de su compañía y degustando cada quien una nieve.

Después de la misa George y Luisa fueron a comer un helado cuidados por la chaperona en turno, los jóvenes sonreían mientras platicaban, en eso la señorita vió la oportunidad de escabullirse de su dama de compañía tomando consigo la mano de George para llevarlo a un lugar más discreto, entré risas traviesas se escondieron detrás de un árbol ella estaba disfrutando del vértigo por hacer a lo que en la alta sociedad lo denominan como prohibido, los dos estaban muy juntitos, sus cuerpos rozaban ocasionalmente, después ella reuniendo el valor suficiente se paro frente al hombre que le roba el sueño para verlo directo a los ojos mientras que el en automático la tomó con fuerza por la cintura acasionando que ella se sonrojara aún más y sintiendo como su alocado corazón reclamaba los besos de su acompañante y así lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias, esta vez no fue un beso pudoroso sino que fue un beso apasionado digno de unos amantes que desbordan deseo al estar tan cerca del uno del otro.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

En una mañana iluminada, fresca y tranquila padre e hijo cabalgaban sobre extensas áreas verdes hasta que se toparon con el río de la zona, en ese instante el patriarca Andrew decidió que era hora de bajarse de los caballos para que los animales tomaran agua y pastaran por un rato mientras que él conversaba con su hijo sobre un tema que no podía seguir posponiendo por más tiempo.

El adulto tomó del hombro a su desentiende y prosiguió a decir —hijo sabes que te quiero mucho

El pequeño príncipe asombrado por escuchar algo que ya sabía pero que le era reconfortante escuchar de vez en cuando contesto empático —si padre, lo se

El hombre vió directo a los ojos de su sucesor para hablar con gran honestidad y tratar de que cada palabra dicha se quedará gravada en la mente de su pequeño niño —Will tú me has dado grandes satisfacciones, estoy realmente orgulloso de que seas mi hijo, más sin embargo hiciste algo indebido... Perdiste la insignia Andrew que pasa de William a William

Con el rostro acongojado el príncipe dijo —¡padre! Yo no quería... No me dí cuenta donde se me perdió

—hijo la insignia es parte de tu legado, tú eres el futuro patriarca de la familia, tendrás mucho poder como responsabilidades y el haber perdido tu broche es sinónimo de irresponsabilidad y descuido total, esas son cosas que no te puedes permitir por que un error tuyo podría ser catastrófico para la familia entera

— tendré más cuidado en mi proceder, lo prometo padre

—eso espero por el bien de todos

—¿padre porque tengo que ser yo el patriarca? Si el mayor de los Andrew es George... Lo correcto es que él sea tu sucesor

—el que tú seas mi sucesor no tiene nada que ver con que sea correcto o incorrecto lo que pasa es que eres un Andrew por línea directa, en cambio George es mi hijo y es tu hermano por nuestra propia decisión... El consejo no aprueba palabras románticas solo hechos concretos

—si... pero ellos no conocen las capacidades de George si tan solo supieran lo dedicado que es en el trabajo

—aunque lo supieran, ellos jamás aceptarían a alguien que no sea descendiente directo... Además George no quiere ser el futuro patriarca

—¿ cómo lo sabes ?

—por que ya se lo pregunté y me dijo que tiene una vida plena con solo ayudar en los negocios de la familia... Mencionó que no le interesa el dinero, las cosas materiales, el poder, las facilidades ni el prestigio que pueda otorgarle el apellido Andrew, lo que realmente le importa es la familia que hemos construido todos juntos

— George tiene razón en lo que dijo

—si Will...

Padre e hijo siguieron compartiendo momentos de la vida mientras que en la colina de Pony la pequeña Candy se despedía de su hermano Tom.

La niña pecosa tenía sentimientos encontrados por ver como Tom se alejaba cada vez más de la casa que por muchos años fue su hogar, la pequeña rubia es feliz por que su hermano por fin tendrá a una persona a quien decirle padre y tendrá a alguien que velará por su bienestar, pero sentía nostalgia por despedirse del niño con quien compartió aventuras en el orfanato. Con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos Candy corrió hacia la colina para subir al padre árbol y de esta manera poder ver por más tiempo la silueta del pequeño niño castaño que desaparecía conforme pasaba el tiempo, la pecosa le deseaba con todo su corazón que su hermano sea feliz y con resignación seco sus lágrimas para después descender del árbol y continuar con sus labores en el hogar de Pony.

En la residencia Andrew hacia su aparición una joven bella entallada en un vestido color menta seguida por su dama de compañía. Luisa Grey se introdujo a la mancion Andrew con el pretexto de visitar a Rosemary, la aludida al darse cuenta de su presencia le mando a decir que la esperará en el jardín de las rosas mientras que ella se dirigía al despacho de la casa, al estar en la puerta toco sutilmente y el caballero que estába adentro dió autorización a su entrada.

— querida Rosy a que debo tu presencia en estos lugares no tan gratos para ti

—jajaja George déjate de bromas

—que tramas ¿ por qué estás tan sonriente?

—nada... Solo que tengo una visita de una señorita y no puedo atenderla de inmediato por que me surgió repentinamente un inconveniente

—hmmm ¿ qué señorita? Y ¿ qué inconveniente te surgió?

—es una bella señorita, creo que no tiene mucho que estuviste paseándote con ella en el pueblo— al escuchar estás palabras George mostró demasiado interés por la visita — y sobré el inconveniente, en realidad no tiene mucha importancia pero tardaré en llegar al jardín... Estába pensando si tú fueras tan amable de atenderla en lo que me desocupo de mis múltiples actividades

Con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar George se levantó para dirigirse rápidamente a su hermana y decirle —gracias Rosy... Ojalá y tardes en llegar al jardín

—¡ George! ¿desde cuándo te incómoda mi presencia?

—no me incómoda tú presencia solo que me gustaría tener unos momentos a solas con Luisa

—¡oh! Ya la tuteas, ésto si que va enserio

—hmmmm no lo sé, solo puedo decirte que me gusta mucho

—entonces date prisa... ¡Romeo!

— Rosy no molestes

En el jardín de las rosas se encontraba una hermosa señorita parada observando la belleza de las flores después de que se deshizo de su dama de compañía, esperando que su plan haya funcionado para poder volver a ver al hombre de sus sueños hasta que una voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Luisa! Que gusto volver a verte

La señorita casadera al escuchar esa voz varonil sintió una gran emoción, volteo despacio y vio esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, ella sabia perfectamente que George era una persona seria y sabía muy bien que esa sonrisa tan bella solo se la dedicaba a ella por eso se sintió privilegiada por tener el honor de poder admirar tan bello rostro alegre. En estos momentos en el que Luisa estaba parada observando a George sentía unos impulsos incontrolables por correr hacia él y arrojarse a sus brazos pero no lo hizo, se contuvo sintiendo solo los golpeteos de su corazón, no pudo hacer tal cosa porque ese comportamiento era considerado impropio para una dama que pertenecía a una de las familias más respetables, solo pudo acercarse al joven Andrew, sonreírle, verlo con ojos de ensoñación y decirle con voz melosa

—¡George! A mí también me gusta verte

Mientras que la pareja de amantes compartían un momento de convivencia Flammy los veía sintiendo un dolor que le atravesaba el pecho, la doncella sabía a que se debía su tristeza pero trataba de engañarse a si misma, pero ese amor que trataba de matar día tras día solo incrementaba cruelmente en su interior sin poderlo expresar, causándole un sufrimiento que pensó que no podía existir, era tal su turbación que le brotaron las lágrimas de sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros mientras sostenía una bandeja de plata en sus manos blancas y delgadas.

En cambio Lili caminaba sonriendo al recordar como Stear, Archie y Tony le ponían una manta al gato de la tía Elroy en su espalda simulando un paracaídas para después aventar al mínimo desde el segundo piso, tal situación fue un experimento fallido del pequeño Stear, "por suerte que los gatos siempre caen parados" pensaba la doncella hasta que vió a Flammy y decidió acercarse a ella para contarle la nueva travesura de los niños, pero al pasar el tiempo le pareció raro que ella no se moviera de su sitio, con cierta incertidumbre se dió prisa por estar a su lado, ella se empezó a preocupar por verla llorar, Flammy siempre había sido reservada y cería desde que la conocía pero nunca la había visto llorar con tanta amargura, en ese momento se dió cuenta de que ella veía algo con detenimiento y decidió seguir la mirada de Flammy, después vió a dos jóvenes felices que desprendían amor en sus miradas y procedió a decir para hacerse notar:

—el joven Andrew y esa señorita hacen bonita pareja

Flammy la volteo a ver con desconcierto por no sentirla llegar y contesto con amargura en la voz sin que pudiera disimular sus celos

—si, hacen una bonita pareja

—¡oh! Flammy lo dices como si... Acaso tú estás...

Flammy interrumpió a su compañera para que ella no pudiera terminar la frase —no se te ocurra decirlo

—pero estás llorando, ¿ dónde llevas la charola?

—le llevó té a la visita

— Flammy yo lo hago, yo los voy a atender, tú vez con los niños... Ya verás que te la vas a pasar muy bien con ellos

Flammy al escuchar la propuesta de su amiga se secó las lágrimas de golpe con una mano y reuniendo todo su valor dijo —¡no! Yo los atenderé porque me lo ordenaron a mí

—no seas necia, yo lo puedo hacer...

Flammy miró con determinación a su acompañante y dijo —¡he dicho que no!— con está última frase Flammy se dispuso a caminar hacia los enamorados, Lili se quedó parada haciendo tiempo para saber en que terminaría el asunto pero su compañera conociéndola como la conoce se detuvo para decirle con autoridad —Lili vez a realizar tus obligaciones, es de mala educación espiar a los patrones— con estás palabras la doncella no pudo hacer otra cosa que irse a trabajar.

Flammy al llegar juntó a los enamorados hizo una reverencia para saludarlos, después deposito la charola en la mesa de jardín y prosiguió a servir el té. Al momento de retirarse chocó con el vestido amplió de Luisa acasionando que la tetera amenazara en caerse en la ropa de la dama pero gracias a la destreza de Flammy logro tomar el recipiente de la asa y pudo evitar el desastre, más sin embargo a pesar de su esfuerzo no pudo evitar que a la prenda fina le cayeran unas gotas de líquido ambarino como tampoco pudo evitar el resentimiento de la señorita Grey la cual tenía una mirada de reproche hacia la empleada y procedió a decir con voz altanera — deberías de tener más cuidado

Flammy trataba de explicar —lo siento, fue un accidente señorita, tendré más cuidado

—debes de tener más cuidado, porque este vestido no lo podrías pagar con tu sueldo de sirvienta

George intervino para que el acontecimiento no pasara a más y dijo —Luisa por favor no te enfades, fue solo un pequeño percance

—¿ cómo me pides eso George? Este vestido es finísimo... Es exportado de Europa, y está con su torpeza me lo estropeó

George se dirigió a la empleada y habló —disculpa la actitud de la señorita, Flammy gracias por traernos el té ya puede irse

La mucama a pesar de haber tenido un acontecimiento desagradable George le hacía el momento más ameno, nunca se imaginó que el joven Andrew supiera su nombre y con un buen sabor de boca se retiró con una leve sonrisa en los labios, con ese pequeño acto de gentileza por parte de George se conformaba porque él jamás podría verla de la misma manera que ve a la señorita Luisa.

Mientras tanto George era mirado con reproche por la dama que no tardó en reclamar —¿de qué lado estás?

—no seas caprichosa, yo ví cómo pasaron las cosas, solo fue un accidente sin importancia, no seas tan cruel con Flammy

—con que Flammy, hasta te sabes su nombre

—jajaja ¿ qué es lo que está pensando está cabecita?, Se su nombre porque es la dama de compañía de mi madre

— deberían de despedirla por ineficiente

—todo lo contrario... Ella realiza una excelente labor

—valla la tienes en muy alta estima

—no es eso... Solo que trato de estar al pendiente de mi familia por eso me informó del personal de servicio

—solo es eso George

—si, bella Luisa

La señorita Grey al percatarse de que George era protector con sus seres queridos y honesto ante la vida lo admiro más, después con alevosía y ventaja se acercó de manera coqueta hacia él mientras que el joven le robó un beso pequeño pero tan ardiente que los quemaba por dentro, ellos querían más que un roce de labios pero en esos momentos tuvieron que conformarse con ese instante de placer porque tenían tiempo para darse más amor.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

El príncipe cabalgaba hacia donde lo mandaba la brújula de su corazón, al llegar a la colina de Pony sintió felicidad por que podría volver a ver a su pequeña hada, más sin embargo al bajarse de su caballo César se percató de que en el paisaje faltaba alguien para que fuera el momento perfecto, el lugar tenía silencio y tranquilidad, faltaba la alegría que impregnaba Candy con su sola presencia, a pesar del inconveniente el príncipe se dirigió hacia un árbol para atar al corcel, mientras amarraba al caballo escuchó el movimiento de las ramas y una risa conocida casi imperceptible, Will fingió no oír el ruido pero estaba atentó a la actividad traviesa de la pequeña rubia, que en el preciso instante en el que Candy se preparaba para lanzarle una bellota al príncipe en su pecho él le dijo con voz calmada pero al mismo tiempo con autoridad:

—ni se te ocurra hacerme una broma pequeña rubia

La niña al saberse descubierta de su fechoría solo sonrió ampliamente, pensando que aparté de ser bonito su príncipe también era perspicaz, y dijo: — príncipe... Que bueno que estás aquí

Will al ver la sonrisa encantadora de la pecosa su día agradable se convirtió en uno aún mejor —ya lo puedo ver...— el pequeño le ofreció la mano a su hada para ayudarla a bajar del árbol aunque sabía muy bien que su hermosa criatura no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda para bajar y dijo con ternura —ven niña que quiero ver de cerca tu linda cara

Candy viendo tanta amabilidad por parte de su príncipe no tubo más opción que aceptar su ayuda para bajar del árbol, ya en el suelo vió al purasangre y mencionó — que caballo tan bonito

—con que te gusta el corcel — Will se acercó a César para acariciarlo por el costado y continuó hablando — Candy te presento a César, César te presento a mi amiga Candy

La rubia al ver la manera tan juguetona que se llevaban César y Will, decidió acercarse a ellos y empezar a acariciar la cara de César mientras que el caballo relinchaba al ser el centro de atención de dos niños que de sus almas emanaban bondad.

Pasado un tiempo Will pregunto — quieres dar un paseo

—si, claro que sí

El niño tomó la mano de la pequeña rubia para ayudarla a subir al caballo, después él soltó las riendas del corcel para enseguida sentarse detrás de Candy para protegerla de un posible accidente, pasados unos instantes emprendieron juntos un paseó a la orilla del río, los pequeños amantes sentían la adrenalina de galopar juntos mientras sentían en el rostro el golpeteo del viento, más tarde Will decidió que era hora de que César descansará por eso los dos se bajaron del animal mientras que el cuadrúpedo tomaba agua del río para refrescarse al mismo tiempo Candy admiraba los lupinos, en cambió Will cortó una flor azul que le entrego a su hada, la pequeña rubia estaba tan agradecida que se acercó cautelosamente hacia su príncipe y le depósito rápidamente un beso en la mejilla, el joven Andrew estába tan complacido con el beso que pensó que sería buena idea regalarle flores más seguido a su hada. El tiempo que compartían los pequeños era tan alegré que pasaba muy rápido por esa razón Will llevó de regreso a su ángel a su hogar que es la colina de Pony.

De regreso a la cabaña el príncipe se sentía tan dichoso que decidió pasar a saludar a la mofeta que días antes había perseguido, al llegar a la guarida del pequeño animal Will empezó a jugar con los zorrillitos mientras que el patriarca Andrew observaba a lo lejos a su hijo sintiendo alivió de haber encontrado a su desentiende sano y salvo.

En la tarde a Luisa le avisaron que tenía la visita de una persona grata para ella por eso sonreía y dijo a su madre:

—que felicidad madre, es George

La mamá de Luisa le pregunto a su empleada —muchachita... El joven Andrew a dicho a que debemos su visita

—no, solo dijo que quería hablar con el señor Grey

—ya se puede retirar, llévale al joven té y galletas

—si señora, compermiso

Luisa habló —¿de qué querrá hablar con mi papá?

— quizás quiere formalizar una relación, pero como no está tu padre...

—lo vas a atender tú mamá

—me siento un poco indispuesta, será mejor que lo atiendas tú sola, me voy a mi recámara... Suerte hija con George, tan buen mozo que es

—si madre... Ya voy

La señorita caminaba de prisa para poder estar junto al hombre que tanto le gusta, al estar cerca del salón se acomodó su vestido fino y acomodó el escote para mostrar unos pechos llamativos ante los ojos masculinos, al entrar vio a George parado con el rostro serio y un tanto nervioso, Luisa sentía tantas ansías de que esos brazos la rodearán por la cintura, que sin perder más el tiempo decidió acercarse al joven para darle un beso tierno en los labios que instantes más tarde se volvió un beso intenso, pero George rompió el beso argumentando:

— Luisa ten cuidado que nos podría ver tu padre

La dama se sentó en el sofá junto con George y le pregunto —¿a qué se debe tan grata visita?

—quiero pedirle permiso a tu padre para tener el honor de cortejarte

La señorita no podía con la alegría de lo que estaba escuchando que con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa contesto

—¡oh! George... No sabes lo feliz que me haces

—hermosa Luisa, eso significa que me aceptás como tú pretendiente

—claro que sí, por ti siento algo muy fuerte y muy especial...

—tengo tantas ganas de besarte pero tu padre no a de tardar en llegar

Luisa se acercó tentadoramente hacia el joven mostrando con coquetería su busto para después besarlo con cierto descaro pero no contaba con la necesidad que su propio cuerpo tenia, sintiendo un fuego internó que la quemaba y que le exigía cada vez más y más de los placeres que a ella le habían inculcado como prohibidos, ella tenía la respiración entrecortada y la mente nublada a tal punto que dejó de razonar entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, mientras que la voz de George solo la estimulaba cada vez más, pero con tanta insistencia del joven logro decirle : — George mi padre salió de viaje de último momento, creo va llegar en diez días, mi madre está en su habitación... Tiene jaqueca. Estamos solos así que bésame amor mío que te necesito

George pudo haber optado por hacer la retirada pero en realidad no podía por que esa mujer lo doblegaba con sus encantos femeninos y tenerla como la tenía encima de él a horcajadas sintiendo con sus manos la suave piel de las piernas de Luisa era simplemente un sueño erótico hecho realidad.

En la colina de Pony se encontraba la niña rubia viendo el broche de su príncipe hasta que Annie habló —¿ qué tienes Candy?¿por qué no duermes?

—hay Annie... Estoy viendo el broche de mi príncipe

—es muy bonito... Pero ¿ qué te preocupa?

—lo volví a ver y no le devolví su broche, no se lo quiero regresar... Soy mala, verdad

—¡oh! Candy... Que cosa tan fea hiciste, si lo vuelves a ver le tienes que dar su broche por que no es tuyo... Entendido

—si Annie ... Prometo regresarlo

—muy bien, es lo mejor. Con está decisión ya podrás dormir sin remordimientos

—si Annie... Hasta mañana, descansa

Las niñas durmieron tranquilamente mientras que en la cabaña Will le daba las buenas noches a su mamá

— mamá te falta darme el beso de la buenas noches

Con una sonrisa dulce Pauna se dirigió a su hijo —ven mi amor para darte un abrazo que hoy te perdiste por la mañana, ¿dónde fuiste a jugar?

—estaba cerca del río

—tienes que tener más cuidado

—si mamá, descansa

—pero que guapo estás , eres todo un príncipe. Acuéstate a mi lado, no te dejaré ir, está noche vas a dormir con mamá como lo hacías cuando eras un bebé

Will hizo caso a su madre y entre caricias de las suaves manos de su madre se quedó dormido, más tarde apareció el patriarca observando la forma en que su esposa velaba los sueños de Will y dijo: —querida nuestro hijo ya está muy grande como para dormir con nosotros

—siempre será mi bebé... a crecido tanto, cada vez se parece más a ti

—es nuestro orgullo... Lo queremos demasiado

—ven a abrazarlo como lo hago yo

—claro, pero no crees que tanto amor pueda empalagarlo

—esta dormido, ni cuenta se va a dar

Los tres miembros de la familia Andrew pasaron un momento agradable en el ceno familiar hasta que se durmieron.

En la mansión Andrew Flammy estaba en su habitación compartida con su compañera Lili quien no podía dejar de sonreír hasta que Flammy pregunto —¿ qué te traes entre manos, ¿por qué tan sonriente?

—no es nada

—segura

—no se si deba decirte

—dime ¿ qué pasó?

—no es nada de importancia... Solo me topé con el joven George y me dijo "buenas noches señorita"

—por un simple saludo no puedes dejar de sonreír

—no es un simple saludo, fue el joven Andrew quien lo hizo y él es muy buen mozo... y amable

— pero Lili él es de otra clase social, él jamás se fijaría en...

—si si si, George jamás se fijaría en una simple mucama como nosotras, pero soñar no cuesta nada

Flammy se acostó en su cama mientras decía —es mejor que no sueñes por que la realidad es otra

Lili se quitó su uniforme para ponerse su pijama y después se acostó al lado de su amiga utilizando la cintura de Flammy como almohada y está se quejó — ¡Lili! ¿ Qué haces, mañana tendré mucho trabajo, deja dormir quieres

— Flammy déjame dormir contigo, como cuando éramos niñas y teníamos pijamadas en mi casa

—mi niñez es algo que quiero olvidar y no eran pijamadas, lo sabes muy bien, mis padres se enojaban sin razón y me sacaban afuera de mi propia casa por las noches sin importarles si pasaba frío o hambre

—pero nos divertiamos mucho

—gracias a tu familia no la pasé tan mal pero no deja de dolerme que haya sido despreciada por mis propios padres... Todavía no lo puedo superar Lili por eso no quiero recordar

Lili al ver como unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Flammy la abrazo con fuerza y guardo silencio para dormir al lado de su amiga, para ella eran recuerdos lindos pero para Flammy eran momentos tristes.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

la mañana siguiente en la cabaña el príncipe despertó junto a su madre, al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de que efectivamente había dormido con sus padres como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño, pero que su padre a pesar de pasar la noche con ellos no se encontraba y de que su mamá dormía plácidamente, por ello decidió levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido para no importunar a su progenitora, después de salir de la habitación escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina y decidió dirigirse hacia allá, al llegar vió a su padre preparar el desayuno y dijo:

—buenos días papá

Con una sonrisa el patriarca contesto—hijo, muy buenos días... Eres madrugador

—si algo...¿ qué estás preparando?

—fruta picada, huevo con tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja

—hmmm que sabroso ya me dio hambre

—ya te puse tu plató en la charola

Con una sonrisa traviesa el príncipe contesto —gracias por la rosa...

El patriarca dijo juguetonamente —Will la rosa es para tu madre...tu plató es esté—señalando un plato repleto de comida

—pero yo quiero el que tiene la rosa

—jajaja, deja de jugar quieres

—esta bien, pero lo que haces conmigo es discriminación

Con cara escéptica el padre comento— ¿discriminación ?... prepararte el desayuno a mi punto de vista es cuidar de ti

—ya terminé, todo estuvo muy sabroso... Me das permiso de salir a jugar

El padre sorprendido revisó el plato del príncipe y dijo —hmmm me complace darme cuenta de que tienes un buen apetito pero no saldrás tan temprano a jugar

—¿por qué?

—por que el desayuno es un acto familiar, por esa razón nos vas a acompañar a tu madre y a mí a tomar los sagrados alimentos mañaneros

—esta bien los voy a acompañar con ¡el postre!

—nada de eso jovencito, te voy a servir la mitad de lo que tenías en el plato y comerás tranquilamente con nosotros

— está bien ¿ dónde llevó la charola ? ¿ al comedor o a la habitación?

—a la habitación, espera... Solo lleva tu plato yo me llevo la comida de mamá

Padre e hijo se fueron a comer junto a la señora Andrew. Esa mañana el príncipe no se pudo escapar para ir a visitar a su ángel pero no podía quejarse por que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Más tarde el pequeño Will tomó papel y pluma para escribir una nota a la niña pecosa recordando como su padre se las escribía a su mamá, después fue por César para cabalgar hasta la colina, hogar de su hada, al llegar sabía que no la encontraría por lo que bajó presuroso del caballero y se dirigió al árbol donde regularmente amarra a su caballo para dejar ocultó en una de sus ramas el lupino junto a la nota, para inmediatamente regresar a la cabaña.

En el hogar de Pony se encontraba una niña rubia presurosa por terminar sus actividades, sabía que ya era tarde para encontrarse con su príncipe en la colina pero no sé desanimaba. Al terminar sus labores fue corriendo a buscar a Will pero no lo encontró, con un poco de pesar se subió al árbol donde el pequeño Andrew deja a su caballo pastando mientras que buscaba a lo lejos un rastro del príncipe hasta que detuvo su mirada sobre una flor azul, la tomó delicadamente entre sus manitas descubriendo una notita que decía:

_para la pecosa más linda..._

_El príncipe_

Al terminar de leer sintió alegría al darse cuenta de que Will pensaba en ella de la misma manera que ella pensaba en él, hasta se había tomado la molestia de llevarle su flor favorita con una nota que guardaría celosamente en el cajón del mueble compartido con las otras niñas del orfanato.

En el despacho de la mansión Andrew se encontraba la tía Elroy junto a las mucamas: Lili y Flammy.

La señora Andrew habló con autoridad —jovencitas les informo que hoy se acabó el tiempo de prueba. Entre el ama de llaves y yo hemos decidido que solo una de ustedes se quedará con el puesto, para tener la plantilla completa solo necesitamos a una de ustedes

Las mucamas se quedaron asombradas por la noticia y Flammy pregunto - ¿quién se va a quedar con el puesto?

La tía abuela contesto mirando a Flammy —vas a ser tú Flammy ... por el buen desempeño que realizas cuidando a la señora Pauna

Con estás palabras Lili se preocupó por que se quedaría sin trabajo y sin poder ayudar a su familia hasta que hablo su compañera dejándola sorprendida: —Señorita Elroy le ruego que reconsidere su decisión, no puedo aceptar el puesto si Lili pierde su trabajo ... yo soy quien tiene que irse de la mansión

—No Flammy ... La decisión ya está tomada, te quedarás tú y Lili se irá de esta casa a más tarde el fin de semana

—Yo no me voy a quedar si Lili se va— Flammy siguió hablando con pesar por que a ella no le gusta suplicar pero con la esperanza de no defraudar a su amiga - por favor ella necesita el trabajo

—Acaso tú no lo necesitas ... Los Andrew pagamos muy bien

—Yo puedo conseguir otro empleo

\- tú amiga también puede conseguir otro trabajo ... Acaso lo dudas

—Se que puede obtener otra fuente de ingresos, lo que pasa es que yo no necesito tanto el dinero como Lili

—Dime tus verdaderas razones para actuar de forma tan descabellada ... Quizás reconsidere mi decisión

\- Lili es una persona a quien le debo mucho, por ella es que conseguí este empleo ... El sueldo que recibe podría gastarlo en ella pero no lo hace en vez de eso se lo manda a su madre que vive junto a sus hermanitos pequeños

— ¿y tú Flammy? ¿No le mandas dinero a tu familia?

—Yo no tengo familia, soy huérfana

—Valla ... Sí, es un caso insólito, voy a tomar en cuenta tus palabras Flammy, se va a quedar Lili con el puesto

Lili estaba conmovida por la forma en que Flammy la defendía, nunca se imaginó que la chica con rostro serio a quien tanto estimaba fuera capaz de sacrificar por ella y prosiguió a decir —gracias

Después la tía dijo: —Lili te quedarás en el puesto de Flammy pero si en los próximos días no cambias tú actitud curiosa por una silenciosa te voy a correr de todas formas, así que es mejor que aproveches el sacrificio de tu amiga

—Si señora

—Flammy tienes hasta el fin de semana para recoger tus cosas, este sobré contiene tú sueldo de la última semana más un bono por haber trabajado en está casa ... Ya pueden retirarse

Las jovencitas salieron del despacho para dirigirse a su cuarto compartido mientras Lili mencionó - gracias Flammy

—Guarda silencio ... La señora Elroy no le gusta que la servidumbre hablé en los pasillos

—Cierto, a ella no le gusta nada

Al dirigirse a su cuarto compartido Flammy pudo ver a lo lejos a George y a Luisa junto a Rosemary sonriendo felizmente en el jardín de las rosas, pudo notar como el joven Andrew le acariciaba las mejillas a la señorita Grey sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y sintiendo que su decisión de irse de esa casa era lo mejor. George jamás se fijaría en ella si estaba tan enamorado de Luisa, las diferentes clases sociales era otro impedimento, era absurdo quedarse en un lugar para ver como es feliz el hombre a quien le a entregado tu corazón al lado de otra mujer, es mejor así dejar que las cosas fluyan, las cartas están echadas, George escogió a Luisa sin darse cuenta siquiera de que Flammy existía. En cambio Luisa si se dió cuenta de que eran observados por una persona a quien ella despreciaba y no se daba cuenta del por que tenía un sentimiento negativo y fuerte hacia una sirvienta insignificante, decidió prestarle atención al hombre que amaba porque ella era una señorita con clase y por que era ella quien se iba a casar con el heredero de los Andrew.

Las chicas estando en su habitación compartida prosiguieron a platicar - Flammy ¿cuándo te vas?

—Hoy mismo... todavía es temprano

—Tan pronto ... Espérate hasta mañana

—No ... Es mejor así, no tengo nada que hacer en está casa. No te preocupes por mí, sabés tiene algún tiempo que estoy pensando en estudiar

—Estudiar ... ¿qué cosa?

Flammy con una sonrisa sincera contesto —voy a ir a una escuela de enfermería... Voy a ser enfermera

—Si que me has sorprendido ... Me gusta verte así sonriendo, son pocas las veces que te he visto sonreír, me gustaría acompañarte hasta la estación del tren pero todavía no termina mi jornada de trabajo

—Lo se

—Ya veras que lograrás ser una excelente enfermera, siempre logras lo que te propones

—Gracias ... Tienes que esforzarte en ser discreta para que conserva el trabajo

—si Flammy ya dejaré de hablar

Lili acompañó a su amiga hasta la salida de la residencia Andrew y con un abrazo le deseó lo mejor, mientras que Flammy le decía con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos —te quiero Lili... No lo digo a menudo pero tú eres lo más cercano a tener una familia

—lo se... Yo también te quiero. Flammy ¿ qué pasa con George? No creas que no me doy cuenta de como lo miras

—no pasa nada, él se ve feliz con la señorita Grey y yo me voy para estudiar enfermería creo que nunca más lo volveré a ver

Las amigas se despidieron con la promesa de mantenerse comunicadas por medio de cartas. Flammy se alejaba de los Andrew dejando un amor no correspondido para estudiar enfermería en la escuela de Mary Jane.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

El pequeño príncipe estaba feliz por encontrarse en su lugar favorito que es la colina de Pony, él estaba gustoso buscando a su hada hasta que la visualizó sentada bajo el padre árbol, para Will fue extraño encontrarla tan quieta por que sabía que Candy era un bello torbellino con mucha energía que se la pasaba de un lugar a otro, con un poco de incertidumbre se acercó a ella para saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba, al estar frente a niña pudo ver como la carita de Candy le sonreía sin muchas fuerzas, sus ojitos verdes estaban apagados, cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa las esmeraldas de la pequeña adquirieron un brillo especial sin llegar a ser tan potentes como de costumbre, Candy sintió el impulso de ir hacia su príncipe, se paró de manera abrupta ocacionando que él la viera marearse ligeramente, en ese instante el joven Andrew tomó a Candy de los brazos para evitar que la bella hada cayera al suelo y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo, Will se sentó al lado de la niña rubia y habló con preocupación:

—¿pequeña te sientes mal? ¿ qué te pasa?

—ya me siento mejor, no sé por que pero tú presencia me hace sentir bien

El príncipe recordaba como es que su padre tomaba la frente de su madre para saber si tenía temperatura e hizo lo mismo con Candy, le sintió la frente y efectivamente tenía temperatura y prosiguió a decir —tienes un poco de fiebre

—si, me enferme hace unos días

—ya te vió algún médico

—no, aquí es muy difícil que venga un médico... La hermana María y la señorita Pony me cuidan, ellas dicen que ya estoy mejorando por eso me dieron permiso de salir un rato de mi habitación para poder estar aquí al aire libre respirando aire puro y tomar un poco de sol

—¿estas al cuidado de tus damas de compañía? ¿ dónde están tus padres?

—yo no tengo padres, soy huérfana... Vivo en un orfanato y la hermana María con la señorita Pony son mis madres

El príncipe al escuchar estás palabras se conmovió al pensar que la vida de Candy era muy diferente a la suya, para hacer el momento más ameno él joven Andrew sonrió amablemente sacando un chocolate de su chaqueta y se la ofreció a su hada mientras decía —¿ cómo fue que te enfermaste?

—me caí al río

—linda niña ¿ qué estabas haciendo en el río?... Seguramente travesuras como siempre

—nada de eso... Lo que pasa es que hace algunos días escuché que no teníamos víveres, también las raciones de las comidas habían disminuido, entonces se me ocurrió ir a pescar y en una mañana fresca salí del hogar sin permiso para dirigirme al río, mientras estaba acomodando la red me resbalé de una piedra y me caí al agua... estába helada puedes creerlo

El príncipe entre más escuchaba más se daba cuenta de lo diferente que vivían, por que él jamás había padecido hambre a pesar de que aveces su tía lo castigaba sin cenar pero en esas ocasiones Rosemary o George le llevaban comida a escondidas, los castigos de la tía Elroy habían ocacionando que el príncipe empezara a esconder cierto tipo de alimentos para cuando lo dejarán sin cenar y sus hermanos no pudieran llevarle comida.

—si pequeña te creo... Después que pasó

—cuando las dos cubetas estaban llenas de pescado, acomodé las cosas y regresé a casa, al momento de llegar vi que todos me estaban buscando, la hermana María estaba muy preocupada, al verme mojada se enojó, ella estaba a punto de reprenderme pero se dió cuenta de que traía comida fue por ese motivo que no me regaño y hasta se le salieron unas lágrimas.

—¿es qué acaso no tienen comida?

—si hay comida... Después del accidente ellas hablaron conmigo para decirme que fuera más prudente, que ellas son las encargadas y las responsables de conseguir los alimentos, también me dijeron que encontraron unos donadores que nos iban a regalar víveres

—saber que el problema está resuelto me tranquiliza

El príncipe abrazo a su hada como si se conocieran de años y le dió un beso en la frente viendo por primera vez que ese angelito precioso tenía la ropa vieja, descolorida, desgastada incluso rota, en ese instante le surgió un sentimiento de protección, ver a esa niña de piel suave, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos inocentes que padecía penurias lo conmovió y deseaba cuidarla para evitarle sufrimientos. En cambio la niña se sentía en el cielo estando en los brazos protectores de su príncipe y pensaba que él tenía un aroma de ensueño que la hacia sentir felicidad y sus labios eran tan suaves como la caricia de una flor. Al terminar el abrazo Will sacó sus últimos tres chocolates de reserva y se los dio a la bella niña que veía a detalle el rostro de su príncipe dándose cuenta que era un ser bondadoso y se sintió egoísta por no haberle devuelto su broche que sentía que le pertenecía, haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad sacó la joya y a regañadientes se la dio a su dueño, el joven Andrew al ver el broche sonrió, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo guardo. Los niños siguieron platicando amenamente mientras que Candy depositaba su cabecita en el pecho del príncipe para escuchar los latidos de su corazón hasta que Will tubo que regresar con sus padres.

En el despacho de la residencia Grey se encontraba el padre de Luisa escuchando a George que decía —señor Grey le agradezco que se tomé su tiempo en atenderme

—joven Andrew a que debo su visita

—quiero que me dé permiso de cortejar a su hija

—antes de contestarte quiero que comprendas que yo solo busco lo mejor para Luisa... Yo conozco al matrimonio Andrew y se que hay rumores de que tú no eres hijo legítimo del patriarca, ¿ qué me puedes decir con respecto a eso?

—es verdad no soy hijo legítimo del matrimonio Andrew...

—acaso eres el bastardo de William

—no... mi padre es un hombre honesto jamás haría tal cosa

—¿quien eres realmente George? ¿por qué tienes el privilegio de portar el apellido Andrew?

—soy solamente un huérfano que no tiene nada de riquezas... El matrimonio Andrew me adoptó hace 10 años y me ofreció una familia

—por supuesto, William tiene fama de ser altruista y algo excéntrico... Acaso te convirtió en su heredero

—¡no!

—como lo sospeché, el heredero es el hijo menor de William

—asi es

— después de esta conversación sabes que no puedo autorizar una relación con mi hija, quiero que comprendas que yo la amo, que solo busco lo mejor para ella, en este caso tú no eres la persona indicada para ser su marido, por que no tienes nada que ofrecerle

—pero señor, mis sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros y se que su hija me corresponde

— estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no se vive de amor, mi hija está acostumbrada a tener una vida llena de lujos... desgraciadamente el amor no paga las cuentas

—yo soy una persona trabajadora... Se que puedo ofrecerle una vida digna

—muchacho yo quiero lo mejor para mi princesa, lo que ofreces no es lo que anhelo para ella, además Luisa está acostumbrada a más y se que no podría vivir con solo tener una vida digna

— solo sería en un principio... Después con trabajo y esfuerzo puedo hacerme de un considerable patrimonio

—bien... Solo que tus pensamientos son demasiado idealistas, aunque trabajarás sin descanso toda tu vida, jamás lograrás tener una riqueza que iguale al de mi familia... La verdad es que si me simpatizas, si tan solo fueras el próximo patriarca, créeme que si fueras el heredero te aceptaría con gusto en mi familia

—soy un Andrew y también tengo el apoyo de mi padre

—no deberías pavonearte con el prestigioso apellido Andrew que solo lo tienes por caridad. Muchacho está conversación ya terminó, cuando puedas comprobar que eres el siguiente patriarca Andrew entonces hablaremos de este tema

—pero señor Grey...

—dije que está conversación acabo... Ahora sí me haces el favor de retirarte te lo agradecería

George se levantó de la silla con gran pesar, salió del despacho para dirigirse a la salida, pero a su paso se topó con la mirada soñadora de la mujer que añoraba y con pesar le dijo

—Luisa...

—¿ qué pasa? ¿ qué te dijo mi padre?

—no dió autorización para cortejarte

Con cara de confusión Luisa contesto —pero... ¿por qué haría tal cosa?

—por que no soy digno para pertenecer a esta familia

Con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente la mujer dijo —esas son tonterías ¿ cómo no vas a ser dignó?... Nada más es cuestión de que te conozca

Cabisbajo George habló —lo dudo, el ya tomo su decisión... Será mejor que me vaya— sintiendo que esa mujer bella es inalcanzable como una estrella, debería luchar por ella pero en estos momentos George se sentía poca cosa, solo era un huérfano que no poseía riquezas para ser aceptado por el padre de la señorita Grey.

Luisa se quedó viendo como se alejaba el hombre que tanto le gustaba sintiendo como se desmoronan sus sueños de formar una familia con él. Con un dolor agudo en su corazón entró al despacho de su padre para tener una conversación sería con él y dijo —padre me permite hablar con usted

—claro que sí, dime que deseas

—quiero saber ¿por qué no le dió autorización al joven Andrew de ser mi pretendiente?

—no cumple los requisitos para ser tú futuro marido

—pero ¿ qué dices? Él pertenece a una de las familias más importantes de este país

—solo tiene el apellido, pero no es un verdadero Andrew

—¿a qué te refieres?

—es adoptado

—¡o puede ser!, ¡tiene que ser una equivocación!

—no es una equivocación... El mismo George me lo acaba de confirmar. Luisa hija ¿ qué tienes? ¿por qué lloras?

—¡por que me acabas de destruir mis sueños!, ¡mis anhelos de tener una familia con George!

—hija... Acaso estas enamorada de él

—si padre... Yo lo quiero

—comprendes que en estas circunstancias no voy a aceptar una relación entre ustedes

—si lo comprendo, pero de todos modos me duele está situación

—muy bien hija, no esperaba menos de ti

—padre me da permiso de ir a la casa Andrew

—¿a qué?

—quiero que George me diga a la cara que no pertenece a tan prestigiosa familia

—¿pero qué ganas con eso Luisa?

—quiero escuchar la verdad de su propia voz, quiero que me vea a los ojos y me diga que no es un Andrew

—ya te lo estoy diciendo yo... No te basta

—no me basta, simplemente no lo puedo creer... Necesito que me lo diga el. Por favor padre

—no quiero que te hagas más daño

—lo necesito... para matar toda esperanza, para quitarme está ilusion

—esta bien, llévate a tu dama de compañía y al chófer

—gracias padre

Luisa sintiendo que su futuro tenía grandes posibilidades de ser destruido se dirigió a la mansión Andrew para saber la verdad sobre George.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Después de que el príncipe se despidiera de Candy para reunirse con sus padres y con la promesa de volver lo más pronto posible, la pequeña rubia se sentó en el césped recargando su espalda en el tronco del padre árbol para ver como se alejaba el niño amable, lo vió subirse a su caballo, también pudo ver su bella sonrisa mientras le decía adiós con la mano derecha, se quedó para de algún modo estar más tiempo con él. Candy recordaba la dulce voz de Will mientras se comía un chocolate de pronto escuchó que Annie la llamaba:

—¡Candy! ¡Candy!

—Annie no te sentí llegar

—estabas distraída como siempre

—te vez triste, ¿ qué te pasó? ¿te hicieron algo los niños?

Annie se sentó junto a Candy y le contestó —no me hicieron nada

—entonces ¿por qué estás triste?

La pequeña castaña suspiro mientras le resbalaban lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas y prosiguió a hablar —solo pensaba que hace seis años nos dejaron en la casa de Pony y que tal vez es bonito tener unos padres que te quieran y te protejan, me gustaría tener un beso de mi padre, quisiera saber como se siente el amor de una madre, quisiera tener a alguien a quien decirle mamá. Pero cada que pasan los días siento que es más difícil que mis sueños se vuelvan realidad

De repente Candy se acercó a su amiga para darle un beso y con una sonrisa le dijo —ten un beso de tu mamá

Annie estába tan conmovida por el cariño de Candy y por la forma tan ingeniosa de hacerla sonreír que solo pudo pronunciar con el corazón estrujado — Candy...

Después Candy arrancó algunas hojas de sacate, poniéndola debajo de su nariz, simulando un bigote se acercó a la carita triste de su hermana para darle otro beso, a continuación dijo —ten un beso de tu papá

Annie estába feliz de tener a Candy como su amiga que se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla mientras reían alegremente. Enseguida la rubia dijo :— tengo algo para ti

—¿ qué?

Mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos contesto —espera es una sorpresa — Candy recordaba que tenía un chocolate enteró pero lo único que encontró fue un trozo mordido de está golosina y un poco apenada habló —solo encontré este pedacito de chocolate... Hmmm recuerdo que tenía uno más decente

La pequeña castaña tomo con mucho cariño el trozo de chocolate por que sabía que Candy se lo daba con amor y contesto— gracias Candy está muy sabroso

Las pequeñas regresaron al hogar de Pony, en cambio el príncipe después de llegar a la cabaña, con gran alegría se dió cuenta de que tenía agradables visitas, eran nada menos que su tía Elroy, su hermana Rosemary, junto con los niños Andrew; Stear, Archie y Antony. Con gran entusiasmo fue corriendo a darles la bienvenida, abrazando cariñosamente a su hermana, después le dió un beso a su tía, Elroy se sentía querida por su muchacho rebelde, se sentía tan orgullosa de Will, sabía que tenia muchas cualidades para convertirse en un digno sucesor de su padre. Elroy al tener a su hermano cerca, sabiendo que en el recae la educación de Will se sentía más relajada por que él patriarca hacía un buen trabajo creando al futuro líder del clan Andrew. En cambio cuando por circunstancias de la vida ella a tenido que ser la responsable de Will a sentido temor de fallarle a su hermano cómo a su clan y a tenido que ser dura en dicha misión.

El príncipe junto a sus sobrinos empezaron a jugar corriendo en el patio de la cabaña para más tarde nadar en el río con sus respectivos trajes de baño, eran solo niños disfrutando de un tiempo en familia, Will a su corta edad observaba y cuidaba a los niños Andrew principalmente a Antony.

Más tarde los niños se pusieron ropa seca y calientita para comer gran variedad de esquistos alimentos. Mientras que en la mansión Andrew hacia su aparición una señorita de sociedad, que se esmeraba en limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de su bello rostro para maquillarlo y así poder ocultar su tristeza. Al ser atendida por la servidumbre tuvo que tragarse su dolor, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta habló con distinción como si no tuviera problemas, su mirada de sufrimiento la cambió por una altanera, así era ella, así se comportaba no tenía por que ser diferente y no tenía por que mostrar su desolado corazón a la servidumbre, al darle autorización para reunirse con George en el despacho ella se deshizo de su chaperona antes de entrar al recinto donde se encontraba el hombre a quien tanto amaba.

Al verlo sufrir ella no pudo más con su careta de indiferencia y sin poder ocultar por más tiempo su alma destrozada le salieron lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos almendrados, George al verla desconsolada quería abrazarla pero su propia vergüenza de ser indigno para la refinada señorita de sociedad no se lo permitió, solo pudo decir con pesar:

—ya lo sabés...

Luisa al ver la indecisión en su amado empezó a confirmar que su padre le había dicho la verdad, no podía ser de otra manera su padre jamás le mentiría en algo tan importante, sintiendo tanto miedo por su futuro incierto y viendo como sus castillos de arena que se había construido en el aire se desmoronan se aferró a ese ser que si era real abrazando a George por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amado para no ver la verdad en su mirada y empezó a hablar como pudo por que sentía que no tenía aliento para pronunciar palabra alguna

—mi padre dijo que no eres un Andrew... Que no eres el futuro patriarca. Por favor dime que es una infamia... Dime que eres el heredero Andrew, necesito escucharlo aunque sea una mentira

George sufría por su condición inferior pero él no diría mentiras solo por endulzar el oído a Luisa y dijo con pesar —es verdad lo que te dijo tu padre

Al escuchar las palabras de George Luisa levantó su rostro para verse por última vez en los ojos negros del joven Andrew para guardar en su memoria tan bello rostro, con una sonrisa triste confirmando que George era un magnífico hombre habló —dame un último besó

El caballero al querer probar por última vez los labios de la mujer a quien amaba acercó su rostro al de Luisa y tomó sus labios para darle un beso melancólico y apasionado al mismo tiempo que dejaba el alma en el acto. Luisa al tener tan cerca a George no pudo hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y su necesidad por sentir su calor para apaciguar el frío que tenía en su corazón, las caricias aumentaron, sin darse cuenta les faltaba la ropa pero los dos amantes no podían separarse por que se necesitaban más allá de lo físico, ellos sé amaban y se necesitaban. Luisa se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su hombre a pesar de que su proceder era considerado impropio para una señorita de su posición social pero quería burlar a la vida cruel que ya había decidido que su amor no se realizaría si no que después de la entrega se truncaria su sueño de tener una familia con George.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

Al terminar la entrega apasionada Luisa pensaba que podría vivir lejos de George guardando en su memoria el recuerdo de haber tenido aunque sea por unos instantes el paraíso en sus manos, mientras que George sabía que amaba a esa mujer que le había entregado su virtud, confirmar que Luisa le correspondía le daba valor para luchar por ese amor prohibido contra todo y contra todos.

Luisa se acomodaba el vestido sintiendo más pesar conforme pasaba el tiempo por que no quería separase de George de esa forma tan cruel, no podía verlo directo a los ojos por que sabía que empezaría a llorar y no quería que el joven Andrew la recordara afligida, de pronto la voz de George la volvió a la realidad:

—cariño se que las cosas están en contra de nuestra relación pero podemos buscarle una solución a nuestros problemas

—mi padre jamás lo permitirá

—pero cariño no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente, yo te amo y se que tú sientes lo mismo por mi... Luisa para salvar nuestro amor estoy dispuesto a todo

A Luisa le retumbaban esas palabras en sus oídos "buscar una solución", "estoy dispuesto a todo" mientras veía el bello rostro de nuestro príncipe en una pintura que colgaba de una de las paredes del despacho, ella podía ver unos ojos inocentes con una sonrisa que causaba cierta paz en el corazón con tan solo verlo, la señorita podía sentir cierta empatía hacia Will al mismo tiempo que en su mente empezaba a surgir una idea un tanto escabrosa para solucionar su trágico destino, ella pensaba que no era necesario que nuestro príncipe desapareciera, no habia necesidad de causarle daño solo era cuestión de encontrar una manera de hacerlo a un lado de forma sutil y que George pudiera obtener la herencia Andrew, Luisa podía soportar que George fuera un huérfano pero si se convertía en el patriarca tendría tanto poder que la gente de la alta sociedad no se atrevería a despreciarlos. Con esta esperanza la dama volteo el rostro hacia donde se encontraba su amado para sonreírle inocentemente con una mirada que tenía cierta maldad como quien está a punto de realizar una travesura pero que George no pudo verlo porque estaba cegado de amor por ella.

Pasados unos días en la colina de Pony se encontraba Candy trepada en el padre árbol junto a Will, el pequeño estába sentado en una de las ramas y sacó un recipiente de su mochila para dárselo a la niña rubia mientras decía: —te traje ésto

Candy estaba tan contenta de saber que Will le llevaba un obsequio que le brillaron aún más los ojos y con una sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro contesto —¿ qué es?

—abre la vasija para que veas lo que es

La hada de hermosa cabellera se sentó muy juntito al lado de su príncipe tanto que sus cuerpos rozaban al mínimo movimiento que realizaban pero tanta cercanía no les causaba desagradó si no todo lo contrario sentían que era una sensación agradable que deseaban prolongar.

Candy al ver la rebanada de pastel de chocolate prosiguió a dar las gracias con su rostro resplandeciente mientras que Will hacia la felicidad de su pequeña su propia alegría, después de conocer a Candy y saber que ella tiene carencias se volvió más consciente de quien era y de que existen personas que no la pasan tan bien, desde que supo que la pequeña padecía hambre quería compartir todo lo que tenía con ella, por eso había ideado formas de robarse los postres los días en que iba a visitarla. La niña término de comer el pastel después le dijo al príncipe señalando con la mano —mira

El príncipe volteo a ver y en su distracción Candy aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla dejándole el rostro manchado de chocolate, Will sabía que tendría la cara sucia pero no le importaba por que había recibido otro beso de su bello ángel, suspiraba mientras pensaba que era lindo darle obsequios a la hada por que era amable y por que sus besos eran más dulces que la miel. Candy empezó a reír por ver a su príncipe con chocolate en el rostro mientras que el acercaba juguetonamente su mejilla a la cara de la bella niña pero Candy al ver los ojos brujos de Will decidió aprovechar la cercanía y darle otro beso dejando sorprendido al futuro patriarca que le dijo —con que eres audaz

—no lo sé, pero si te tengo cerca, no me importa mancharme de chocolate... Aunque sea pegajoso

—a mí me pasa lo mismo

El tiempo que compartían los pequeños era maravilloso que les pesaba separarse pero el príncipe tenía que volver a sus obligaciones para retomar sus lecturas que no podía dejar de lado porque había encontrado un propósito en la vida y ese propósito era inspirado por la pequeña huérfana a quien deseaba proteger y hacer feliz pero que no podía por ser tan solo un niño, él había decidido ocupar ese tiempo para aprender lo más que pudiera para convertirse en el futuro patriarca del clan y de esa manera podría cuidar mejor a la niña pecosa.

En el pueblo de lakewood se encontraba Luisa subiendo de incógnito a un carruaje de la familia Andrew para seguir con sus encuentros clandestinos con George, ella con solo verlo sentía una necesidad de tenerlo que no podía disimular su deseo, respirar el aroma de su hombre, tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba un dolor en la entrepierna que solo era calmado cuando el la llevaba a sentir el cielo con sus besos.

La dama veía descaradamente al caballero mostrando sus encantos de mujer al mismo tiempo que George le pasaba la mano por la espalda para despues darle unos besos en el cuello y decirle — Luisa... Estás hermosa

La chica sabía lo que causaba en George y le gustaba saber que podía quitarle la voluntad al hombre que amaba y decidió ser más audaz por que tenían el tiempo contado, se subió a horcajadas arriba de George mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones para estimularlo, el joven se deleitaba con la piel suave de la dama, ellos tenían tanta química en la intimidad que cuando George penetraba a Luisa sentían la gloria, nada era forzado todo era muy natural entre los dos que alcanzaban el clímax al mismo tiempo, al estarse recuperando de tan excitante actividad George dijo: —me gusta tu cuerpo es hermoso, aunque podría haber consecuencias

—no te preocupes... Conseguí un té que evitará un embarazo mientras ideamos una forma para estar juntos y cuando estemos casados tendremos muchos hijos

—Luisa en verdad quieres tener una familia conmigo

—si... es lo que más deseo, casarme contigo y que tengamos muchos bebés... Por cierto tengo una idea de como conseguir la aprobación de mi padre

—que tienes en mente

— quédate con toda la fortuna Andrew

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

Luisa se dirigía a la mansión Andrew en el carruaje de su familia mientras recordaba como en un momento de debilidad fue tan ingenua de creer que podía tener la autorización de su padre para casarse con George, recordaba que estaba nerviosa al entrar al despacho, vio a su padre y lo saludo con un beso despues escuchó decir:

—hija de que quieres hablar conmigo

—bueno, quisiera saber...

—¿ qué quieres saber ?

—quiero saber si existe alguna posibilidad para que yo pueda casarme con George

—existe una posibilidad— Luisa al escuchar estás palabras sintió una esperanza en su corazón que intentó apagarla por si esa posibilidad era inalcanzable, conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía perfectamente que cuando él tomaba una decisión era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión — si me demuestra que es el futuro heredero de los Andrew antes de que te comprometa con algún candidato que yo consideré que está a la altura de nuestra familia, entonces daré mi consentimiento para que ustedes puedan casarse

Como Luisa lo había pensado, la petición de su padre se escuchaba imposible —padre, se que soy su única hija, también se que por ser mujer no está bien visto que yo me haga cargo de nuestras empresas... En cambio George tiene una buena educación financiera, él se hace cargo de algunas de las empresas Andrew... Estoy segura que él podría hacerse cargo de nuestra fortuna

—¿quieres que le dé un empleo?, pero Luisa yo ya tengo a gente competente que se hace cargo de nuestros negocios

La dama no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo " George empleado" pero a pesar de su molestia guardo la compostura y comento —no exactamente... Lo que quiero decir es que, acepte a George como mi pretendiente. Realmente me gustaría que el fuera mi futuro esposo

—¡no puedo aceptar tal cosa Luisa!, George no tiene nada que ofrecerte

—pero papá... Nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, con mi fortuna podemos vivir bien no necesitamos realmente que George sea el heredero de los Andrew

—Luisa George es un huérfano, tiene el apellido Andrew por caridad. Tienes una idea de lo que va a ocurrir si tú te casas con él...

—el desprestigio de nuestro apellido...

—exacto Luisa, nosotros tenemos una reputación que cuidar, por esa razón no puedo permitir esa unión. Si te casas con un huérfano venido a más seremos la comidilla de la gente, en verdad crees poder soportar tal situación

—no lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo

—No tienes ningún futuro con él. Sabes que va a pasar cuando se te acabe el amor, cuando él no pueda siquiera comprarte un vestido de los que estás acostumbrada a tener, estoy seguro que si te casas con él te va a dar una casita del tamaño de tu habitación y no tendrás servidumbre que te atienda como estas acostumbrada, dime con total honestidad estás dispuesta a llevar una vida de pobreza, serías capaz por ese amor que dices tener a llevar una vida llena de penurias...

—¡no! A mí me da miedo la pobreza, pero eso no pasará por que yo soy tú única hija y soy tú única heredera...

—hija si quieres intentar tener una vida con George será bajo tu propio riesgo, yo no te daré mi apoyo para que estés con él

Luisa pálida, con el rostro descompuesto y con los ojos húmedos preguntó —¿a qué te refieres con que no me darás tu apoyo?

—si decides tener una relación con George sin que él sea el heredero de los Andrew y sin mi consentimiento, tendrás que irte de está casa únicamente con lo que traes puesto, por que todo lo que tienes lo he comprado yo, si sales de está casa no volverás jamás y desde el mismo momento en el que pongas un pie fuera de la residencia Grey en ese mismo instante te quedas sin padres, sin familia y sin herencia

Luisa no daba crédito a tales palabras duras y crueles, sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pensando que era muy injusta la vida con ella, como era posible que su propio padre le dijera que se iba a quedar sin familia si siempre a estado con ellos y como que la desheredarian si ella era hija única, legítima dueña de las empresas Grey, más sin embargo comprendía el proceder de su padre por que ese acto en aquella época era considerado lo correcto, todavía no creyendo las palabras de su padre dijo —¿padre sería capaz de semejante acto?

—si Luisa, para protegerte de tus mismos actos sería capaz de eso y más...

La señorita sabía que su padre era implacable cuando se trataba de tomar desiciones drásticas — padre ¿por qué haría usted eso... Acaso no me quiere?

— sabes muy bien que te quiero y de que eres mi princesa, nada te niego sino que te he dado todo a manos llenas... ¿Consideras qué soy un mal padre?

Luisa veía a su progenitor mientras recordaba su feliz pasado y contestó en un susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza —no... Usted a sido el mejor padre del mundo

—comprendes que lo hago por tu bien, que solo quiero lo mejor para ti

—si

El señor Grey se acercó a su hija, la abrazó, le secó sus lágrimas y habló —no llores más, tus ojos hermosos no deben derramar lágrimas por un huérfano

Después de la plática Luisa se fue directo a su recámara a llorar nerviosamente, mientras que recordaba las palabras de George "estoy dispuesto a todo" ¿entonces por qué ella no?, y fue en ese instante en que se sintió invadida por una fuerza que la impulsaba a luchar por lo que consideraba que le correspondía, nada era fácil en esta vida, para tenerlo todo hay que esforzarse y Luisa quería todo, quería a su familia, a George , su herencia y de pasó obtendría también las riquezas de los Andrew.

Luisa iba a mitad de camino cuando recordó como es que en una mañana cuando su padre estaba en la oficina y su madre en una obra benéfica ella se metió a la habitación de su dama de compañía a pedirle que le prestará algo de ropa y la doncella no queriendo problemas con la señorita Grey optó por hacer lo que ella le ordenaba. Luisa se puso una falda verde con una blusa amarilla deshaciéndose de su elaborado peinado para dejarlo suelto y después se puso el chal en la cabeza para ocultar su rostro con la prenda y de esta manera con una vestimenta sencilla salió de ahí para dirigirse al puesto de yerbas en el pueblo, ya estando ahí mando a su dama de compañía a comprar las yerbas que necesitaba, después regresaron a la mansión Grey con todo lo necesario para evitar un posible embarazo.

Luisa sabía que había aumentado su capacidad de decir mentiras en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto, cada día se volvía más embustera, todo por conseguir lo que anhelaba, como los días que se veía a escondidas con George para hacer el amor y también cada vez se volvía más experta en el ámbito sexual para hacer estremecer a su hombre, pero también cada vez se volvía más adicta a las caricias de George convirtiéndose en una descarada con él, recuerda la manera en que hacen el amor, la manera en que estremece y goza con las caricias de George y también recuerda que le propuso a él quedarse con la fortuna de los Andrew.

George al escuchar las palabras de Luisa puso un rostro sorprendido y dijo —¿¡ perdón!?

— eres el mayor de los Andrew por derecho te corresponde ser el futuro patriarca

—no soy hijo legítimo

—claro que sí... Ellos te adoptaron, entonces a ti te corresponde ser el heredero

—no puedo traicionar a mi familia

—no la traicionarías... Si te quedas con el patriarcado podrás cuidar mejor de ellos, tú te quedas con el poder y ellos gozarán del dinero optenido de las ganancias de las empresas... Tú trabajarlas cuidando el patrimonio, yo te ayudaría, sabes yo sé manejar un poco las empresas de mi familia, no me dedico a los negocios por que no es bien visto que una mujer trabaje, pero aveces le ayudo a mi papá a sacar adelante el trabajo de las fábricas en casa

—no estoy convencido de lo que dices... Tendré que pensarlo

Ahí terminó su conversación como su recuerdo, por que ya estaba en la residencia Andrew para tomar el té con su amiga Rosemary.

El té se llevaba a cabo en el jardín de las rosas. Luisa participaba en la conversación amenamente sin fingir demasiado por que en realidad le parecía grata la familia Andrew, Pauna la mamá de George era una mujer educada y encantadora, demasiado delgada y ojerosa pensaba Luisa más sin embargo era bella y elegante. Rosemary era alegré y amable.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Will y le pareció un niño adorable, parecía un verdadero príncipe, ella solo sonrió pensando que era muy fácil encariñarse con esta familia.

Will al entrar a su habitación se dirigió a su alcancía para romperla y contar cuanto dinero tenía, al saber la cantidad exacta que poseía se limitó a pensar "con ésto me alcanza y sobra para comprarle un obsequio"

Pasado un tiempo Luisa se retiró de las demás damas con el pretexto de ir al tocador, estando fuera de la vista de las demás mujeres decidió ir al despacho de la casa, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de saber que la vida le sonreía como le estaba sonriendo en ese mismo instante el hombre que amaba, cerró con seguro la puerta para arrojarse a los brazos de George capturando su boca con un beso lleno de amor y deseo, Después del besó Luisa dijo:

—mi amor... Luchemos por estar juntos, dime que sí aceptás quedarte con la fortuna Andrew

George en esos momentos que se sentía totalmente enamorado de Luisa contesto sin meditar —si acepto— sintiendo que con estas simples palabras le estaba entregando su alma al diablo.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

George en esos momentos que se encuentra totalmente enamorado de Luisa contesto sin meditar —si acepto— sintiendo que con estas simples palabras le estaba entregando su alma al diablo.

Luisa sintiendo júbilo en su corazón por sentir el apoyo incondicional de su amado sonrió ampliamente con unos ojos brillantes que reflejaban su felicidad y sintiendo que cada vez amaba más y más a George capturó de nueva cuenta su boca para besarlo con ímpetu. Después llena de pasión y con la voz entrecortada habló — prométeme mi alma que si obtendrás la herencia

El joven envuelto en un remolino de pasiones, sintiendo que aquella mujer era su vida misma a sabiendas que también era su perdición por que lo tenía sometido a sus deseos contesto en un susurro lastimero pero que denotaba desición —te lo prometo mi bella Luisa

La dama sintiendo que podía optener todo lo que quería como estaba acostumbrada desde el día que abrió por primera vez los ojos, pensando que estaba destinada a ser feliz de por vida sonrió disfrutando de una victoria inconclusa mordisqueando su labio inferior pensando en la siguiente travesura que deseaba realizar, teniendo a la persona que amaba frente a ella no tardó para envolverlo con sus brazos como si fueran unas víboras que rodean a su presa por el cuello para asfixiarlo, el hombre al ser estimulado para concluir el coito se quedo sin voluntad ante su mujer caprichosa, él solo se dejaba mimar, en lo único que era consciente es que los dos estaban atrapados en una pasión incontrolable, Luisa busco saciar su hambre de lujuria con el joven Andrew, cuando sintió que él derramaba su semilla en su interior ella pudo calmar por fin el fuego que surgía de sus entrañas, cuando los dos estaban radiantes y satisfechos escucharon un alboroto que provenía del jardín.

George sin demora salió a toda prisa del despacho buscando información de lo acontecido seguido de Luisa, al encontrarse con el ama de llaves pregunto :

—disculpa ¿ qué pasa? ¿por que tanto alboroto?

Con preocupación contesto —la señora Pauna sufrió un desmayó

— ¿Ya fueron por el médico?

—si... El chófer fue por él

—bien... ¿donde está mi madre?

—en el jardín atendida por la señora Elroy

—voy enseguida

—si... Joven compermiso

George estaba sumido en la tristeza por la enfermedad de su madre, sintió repentinamente la mano de Luisa en su hombro al voltear y verla directo a la cara, pudo ver ligeramente una sonrisa perversa que mostraba el rostro de su amada. No prestándole atención a lo acontecido por estar inmerso en la preocupación por la frágil salud de la señora Pauna prosiguió a decir :

— Luisa disculpa que te deje tan abruptamente pero necesito saber que es lo que realmente está pasando

Con cara de compresión mencionó : —adelante George, no tengas pendiente vez a ver que pasa

Sin perder más tiempo el joven llegó al jardín donde era atendida la señora Andrew, veía como Elroy la tenía recostada en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza en sus piernas al mismo tiempo que pedía más alcohol con algodón mientras que la mucama Lili le pasaba las cosas con las manos temblorosas por estar presenciando un terrible acontecimiento, George sentía que faltaba alguien, pero ¿ quién?. Cuando Pauna reacciono estaba muy débil para hablar solo abrió un poco los ojos para que sus seres queridos supieran que estaba mejor, George se acercó a ella para tomarle el pulso en una de sus muñecas, cuando supo que ya se estaba restablecida la cargó para llevarla a su recámara.

El joven Andrew depósito a su madre en su cama, la arropó después cuando estaba por salir vio a Lili y le pregunto molesto —

—¿ dónde está la doncella de mi madre? ¿por qué no está cumpliendo con su trabajo?

Lili dijo con nerviosismo — yo soy la nueva doncella de su madre

La respuesta de la mucama dejo helado a George y dijo — ¿pero qué estás diciendo? ¡¿ dónde está Flammy?!

— Flammy ya no trabaja en esta casa

—¿ cómo es eso posible? ¿por qué no me informaron antes de algo tan importante?

—no lo sé...

—¡esto tiene que ser obra de Elroy!

George salió molesto de la habitación de su madre pensando que la molestia se trataba por que le cambiaron la dama de compañía a su mamá, el joven se preguntaba ¿por qué Elroy haría tal cosa? , Si Pauna no podía estar en mejores manos que en la fría y eficiente Flammy, pero no era cierto, en parte estaba molesto por la falta de Flammy para que cuide de su madre, pero su verdadero malestar fue por que hizo una promesa que no quería hacer y por ver la maldad de Luisa que intenta callar. Pensaba que si Elroy la corrió por sus caprichos él estaría dispuesto de ir por Flammy hasta el fin del mundo por el bien de su madre.

Busco a Elroy y la encontró dándole indicaciones al médico familiar, cuando estuvieron solos George se fue en contra de la dama —¡quiero que me explique por que Flammy ya no trabaja en esta casa!

Elroy se quedo sorprendida por la forma tan altanera de como el joven se dirigió a ella y contestó incrédula —renuncio

La dama al ver que George cambiaba su actitud grosera por una de sorpresa comprendió que ese muchacho solo estaba preocupado por la que fungió como su madre y decidió pasar por alto la agresividad del muchacho.

George preguntó —¿por qué se fue? Acaso no estába a gusto con nosotros... Debió de conversarla para que se quedará

—yo trate de deshacerme de Lili por ser tan impertinente pero Flammy tomo su lugar...

—¿sabes dónde está?

—¿ qué piensas hacer George?

—ir por ella a donde se encuentre... No sé, ofrecerle más dinero. Es a la única persona que le tengo confianza para que cuide de mi madre

—no tiene casó... Ella no vendrá, será mejor que dejes las cosas como están

—¿por qué está tan segura?

—lo último que supe de ella es que se metió a estudiar enfermería. Por eso se fue, ella tiene objetivos en la vida, sería un poco cruel obligarla a estar en un lugar donde no pertenece

—¿esta estudiando?

—si... George le tengo respeto a Flammy por ser tan meticulosa, entregada y responsable en su trabajo, por eso respeto su decisión de haberse ido en lugar de su amiga y por estudiar un oficio. Por eso te pido que no la busques, no le tenía fe a Lili pero a mejorado mucho en su actitud

—¿por eso le ayudas en su trabajo? Olvidando los buenos modales y ensuciando tú costoso vestido

—lo hice por que se trata de Pauna, ella es más importante que un vestido costoso y que el protocolo... Sabes muy bien que las cosas no son tan sencillas, si fuera William o por mí cambiariamos todo el dinero que tenemos por que ella estuviera sana, ¡lo sabes verdad!

—si lo sé, es solo que me preocupa y por más de que queremos ayudarla no podemos...

—ya verás que encontraremos una solución

—debemos encontrar una solución... Por el momento me retiro, necesito estar solo

—no vas a insistir más con lo de Flammy

—no... Comprendo que ella tiene otros planes para su vida

Al quedarse despejada la entrada Luisa salió de la mansión Andrew despues de que se despidiera de Rosemary a la que llamaba amiga, sin querer escucho la acalorada discusión que tenía George con Elroy, obteniendo información que utilizaría a su conveniencia, se sentía aliviada al saber que ya no verá nunca más a sirvienta miserable, tenía cierto rencor hacia ella y no sabía por que, solo que no le daba buena espina y saber que la mamá de George está gravemente enferma solo era una carta más a su favor si ella muere sería un obstáculo menos para adueñarse de la fortuna de los Andrew, con esta certeza sentía pena por Pauna pero también veía la gran oportunidad de lograr sus objetivos.

Continuará ...


	26. Chapter 26

Pasaron los días y el plan de George para quedarse con la herencia de nuestro príncipe iba marchando bien, el veía como el patriarca firmaba documento tras documento, el joven se sentía una vil basura por traicionar la confianza de aquel hombre que lo consideraba como a un hijo quien lo había ayudado a salir de ese hoyo en el que se encontraba cuando fue adoptado por la familia Andrew, conforme se acercaba a su objetivo a George se le oscurecía cada vez más el corazón, en ocasiones los remordimientos lo hacían plantearse si en verdad vale la pena realizar actos tan bajos para alcanzar una felicidad cuya base es la deslealtad.

En la colina de Pony se encontraba una Candy con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente por que sabía que vería a su príncipe y no estaba equivocada, precisamente en ese instante en el que veía ese cielo azul con nubes blancas apareció de repente frente a ella muy cerca de su cara ese rostro hermoso que tenía los ojos más bellos que ella había visto y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de manera amplia mostrando su felicidad a la vida y dijo en un suspiro:

—estas aquí... Príncipe

A Will se le subieron los colores al rostro por volver a escuchar ese sobrenombre que si bien no le molestaba si lo incomodaba por que ser llamado de esa manera era un tanto cursi pero decidió olvidar ese pequeño inconveniente por que nadie había escuchado que lo llamaban de esa forma y de algún modo sería un secreto solo de ellos dos, después sonrió con timidez y contesto —hmmmm no soy un príncipe

—¡oh! Que rato pareces un príncipe

—¿por qué lo dices?... Acaso has visto alguna vez a un verdadero príncipe

—si muchas veces... En los libros de cuentos que la hermana María nos lee por las noches antes de dormir

—¡oh! Pero pequeña los cuentos son solo eso cuentos

El príncipe se atrevió a decirle pequeña a la diminuta Candy lo que ocasionó cierta inconformidad en la niña y se levantó con cierta inconformidad para medirse con el cuerpo alto y atlético de Will para demostrarle que no era tan ¡pequeña! La rubia al ver que estaba fracasando en su cometido decidió pararse de puntitas para de algún modo no quedar tan bajita al lado de su príncipe aprovechando que él estaba distraído viendo unas ardillas que corrían por el bosque y la niña dijo con suficiencia —ves no soy tan pequeña casi te llegó a los hombros

—si, aunque te faltan todavía como cinco centímetros... Sabes te recordaba más bajita

—pues ya ves que no es así... Y cinco centímetros es casi nada

El príncipe sabía que había algo que no cuadraba porque recordaba perfectamente que su ángel estaba más exquisita la última vez que la vio y una persona no puede crecer tan rápido en tan poco tiempo así que decidió observarla a conciencia y pudo dar con el detalle de sus pies que estaban de puntitas y sin poderlo evitar río a carcajadas mientras le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas a Candy y dijo —eres astuta— despues con cierta coquetería mencionó— me gusta que seas ingeniosa

Candy al ser descubierta sintió cierto pesar pero al ver como su príncipe se reía intento enojarse pero no pudo en vez de eso empezó a reírse con él, pero después de que él mencionó que le gustaba su forma de ser, la niña se inundó con una felicidad indescriptible, cuando Will le dió un beso en su naricita respingada a ella se le sonrojaron las mejillas, siempre era Candy quien le daba besos al joven Andrew sin saber lo que sus labios inocentes provocaban en él, pero ahora que era ella a quien besaban no pudo evitar sentirse sin voluntad y dispuesta a todo con tal de hacer feliz a su príncipe.

Más tarde en la mansión Andrew se encontraba Luisa despidiéndose de su amiga Rosemary —gracias por invitarme a tomar el té

—no hay de que, ya sabes que eres bienvenida

—me retiro y otra vez gracias por tu amabilidad

—ya Luisa... Por cierto George se encuentra en el despacho, por si quieres saludarlo

—si, creo lo voy a saludar... Ya tiene días que no lo veo

—es normal en él, aveces desaparece

Con una sonrisa Luisa se alejó de Rosemary para después deshacerse de su chaperona y de esa manera poder encontrarse con George sin testigos, al abrir la puerta pudo vislumbrar al hombre de sus sueños, risueña se dirigió hacia él para adueñarse de sus labios y preguntó —como van nuestros planes

George correspondía a las atenciones de la dama mientras contestaba —bien... Pero no crees que estamos siendo muy extremos

—no... ¿por qué dudas? Sabes que no le haremos daño a nadie, yo aprecio a tu familia

—por que sería un robo

—no... Más bien serías el albacea de la familia Andrew, solo necesitamos el apellido por su prestigio y su poder. Ellos van a vivir como reyes gracias a tu trabajo y el mío porque yo jamás te dejaría solo con las responsabilidades de llevar un imperio como lo es la fortuna Andrew

—mas sin embargo no me siento orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo

—ya verás que cambiarás de opinión cuando estemos casados y tengamos nuestra propia familia

—eso espero, que en verdad valga la pena

—por cierto ¿cómo sigue tu mamá?

—mucho mejor

—fue desconcertante que se haya desmayado repentinamente

—no... En realidad ella está muy enferma

—¿ qué tiene?

—no se sabe a ciencia cierta... Pero con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo se deteriora y no sabemos como ayudarla, es frustrante no ver mejorías en su salud

—esta desahuciada

—¡no! Sí, quizás... —con un nudo en la garganta George contesto —mientras este viva hay esperanzas

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Luisa contesto —pero si se muere sería un estorbo menos para nuestros planes

Cuando el joven escuchó estás palabras deshizo el abrazo de Luisa para alejarla abruptamente de él, sus ojos que contenían amor ahora eran fríos como dos témpanos de hielo, sentía que le hervía la sangre al saber que a esa mujer que consideraba su madre le deseaban la muerte, con la mandíbula tensada se dirigió a la dama que tenía en frente —sera mejor que te vayas

La señorita quería encararlo, pero al ver tanta determinación por parte de George decidió no contradecirlo, su sexto sentido le indicaba que no debía tensar más la cuerda por que si lo hacía la rompería y todos los avances que habían logrado se derrumbarian, decidió mejor poner una cara de arrepentimiento y pedir disculpas mientras se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla de la cara inexpresiva de su amado que no correspondió ante su acto de paz, él en cambio se mantuvo firme. Luisa salió del despacho dejando a un George aún más confundió, pensando si realmente podría apoderarse de lo que le corresponde a Will, y si él podría alcanzar la felicidad formando una familia con Luisa, la familia que no tuvo cuando él era niño.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

George se encontraba junto a su padre viéndolo como firmaba el último documento que le faltaba para adueñarse de lo que no le corresponde, un tanto nervioso como incómodo, él sabía del por que de su malestar, más sin embargo sé esforzaba por mantener la calma frente a su mentor.

El patriarca presentía que algo no andaba bien con su hijo mayor, cerro la carpeta de golpe quedando al aire una sospechosa hoja suelta, la vió con cierto detalle, sabía de que se trataba, con cara inexpresiva acomodó el legajo, lo sostuvo con firmeza sobre su mano, se lo entrego a George y haciendo contacto visual expresó —¿ tienes algún problema hijo?

Con el rostro un tanto nervioso el joven contesto —no, todo está bien

El empresario se paró de su silla tocándole el hombro a su hijo y le dijo —sabes que puedes confiar en mí... Si tienes alguna inquietud puedes contarmelo, entre los dos podemos encontrar una solución

George tenía un nudo en la garganta, acaso él merecía tanta comprensión por parte de aquel hombre que lo trato como a un hijo, dándole no solo una educación para que pudiera valerse por sí solo, ese hombre a quien el llamaba padre le dio una familia hermosa donde era aceptado y querido, sin reproches y sin recriminaciones. Elroy era un caso aparte, aguantarla no significa nada, claro que en ocasiones ella lo hacía sentir mal pero esos momentos amargos no eran nada a comparación de la felicidad que lo hacía sentir cada caricia que Pauna le regalaba con dulzura, cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se posaban sobre él, con ese orgullo que solo una verdadera madre puede sentir cuando ve que su retoño tiene innumerables cualidades. Callar las verdades que le retumbaban en la cabeza era hacer un trabajo sobrehumano, George carraspeo y de su boca salieron mentiras como si fueran verdades con una sonrisa fingida — no padre... Solo que estoy preocupado por mamá, su enfermedad es progresiva

El patriarca puso cara sería al recordar el desmayó de su querida esposa y por la mentira casi imperceptible de su hijo mayor, William sabía perfectamente que lo dicho por el joven no era casualidad, sus palabras tenían intención de lastimarlo para distraerlo, se sintió desilusionado por su hijo pero vería hasta donde era capaz de llegar el joven por conseguir lo que se proponía.

George tenía en sus manos el papel que lo acreditaba como el dueño de la fortuna Andrew, esos documentos le quemaban la piel como indicándole que había logrado su cometido a base de infamia, pesaba como el acero queriéndose escabullir de las manos del joven como si tuvieran conciencia propia y supieran que no pertenecen a ese lugar. Pero George se esforzó para hacer a un lado sus remordimientos saliendo del despacho del patriarca despacio y sin hacer ruido como lo haría un ladrón que sabe que lo robado no le pertenece. Al estar a solas se obligó a acomodarlos en una carpeta de piel por la importancia de los documentos.

En el pueblo se encontraban los niños Andrew paseando y curioseando al lado de Pauna, Rosemary y Elroy. Will en una oportunidad se escapó de la vista de su familia, él se encontraba parado frente a un aparador viendo unas hermosas cintas rojas de seda, sin pensarlo más entró a la tienda y las compró, la adquisición había significado una considerable baja en sus ahorros personales pero no le importo, sabía que valía la pena, su hada merecía eso y más, solo esperaba poder conseguir más para ponerlo a los pies de Candy. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción guardo las cintas en su bolsillo interior de su chaqueta porque la relación con la niña bonita era solo cosa de él, era un secreto íntimo que no quería compartir con nadie. Después compró una caja de chocolates para dárselo a su madre quien gustosa lo recibió mostrando una sonrisa alegre y orgullosa de ver en lo caballeroso que se estaba volviendo su pequeño príncipe. Pauna estaba sentada observando cómo jugaban los niños comiendo los chocolates que compartía con los demás miembros de la familia. Esos momentos eran maravillosos y Will los atesoraba en su corazón.

En la mansión Andrew estaba George caminando hacia su mujer, por su cara de preocupación más bien parecía que en vez de caminar por el jardín de rosas caminaba por las brasas del mismísimo infierno, sus pasos eran inseguros como si sus pies se resistieran para no llegar donde se encontraba una joven dama muy hermosa como elegante, el tiempo pasa para Luisa lento y para George rápido, él quiere detener el tiempo para no llegar a su matadero, pero el tiempo pasa como las acciones y ya la tiene enfrenté, la ve nerviosa por lo que están a punto de realizar, él sostiene en sus manos la carpeta de piel que alberga su traición. Ella estira la mano pidiéndole que le entregué el paquete y preguntando —¿los firmó?

George trago saliva asida mientras entregaba la cabeza de su familia en charola de plata dijo —es mi ofrenda de amor... Te la doy humillante esperando que la aceptes

Continuará...


	28. Chapter 28

George trago saliva ácida mientras entregaba la cabeza de su familia en charola de plata dijo —es mi ofrenda de amor ... Te la doy humillante esperando que la aceptes

La dama de alta sociedad al escuchar estás palabras salidas de la boca de su amado sonrió ampliamente satisfecha de obtener lo que deseaba, tomo la carpeta de piel marrón con sus delicadas y finas manos mientras que sus ojos brillaban de tanta felicidad que sentía en su interior. Al tener en su poder las hojas de papel acarició con vehemencia el folder por la orilla, cuando sus dedos tocaron la punta superior derecha lo abrió, su rostro lleno de gozo se descompuso al ver los pliegos y pregunto con irritación —¡¿ qué significa esto George?!

En un susurro atormentado contesto el joven —son los documentos firmados por mi padre donde acreditan...

Con amargura en su voz Luisa habló —¡lo sé! ¡los estoy viendo!. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué están rotos?— sostuvo con su mano temblorosa algunos papeles incompletos que se le resbalaban uno a uno al suelo mientras que de la imprecisión le brotaban lágrimas amargas y como pudo mencionó— en estas condiciones no sirven

Con voz temblorosa George dijo —no puedo traicionar de esta manera tan cobarde a mi familia

—¿ qué dices George?...— sin darse cuenta la señorita dejó caer dramáticamente el lustroso folder de piel color marrón al césped y siguió hablando con los dientes apretados — todo salió de maravilla, ¡¿por qué lo echaste a perder?!

—hurtar lo ajeno va encontra de lo que soy... Lamento decepcionarte

—¡¿decepcionarme?!... ¡Destruiste nuestro futuro de estar juntos! ¿Eso es lo qué querías?

—¡no! ¿ cómo puedes pensar de esa forma?

—por que es lo que va a pasar, mi padre jamás va a permitir que estemos juntos si no eres el futuro patriarca de la familia Andrew. ¡Y todo por que no tuviste el valor de luchar por nuestro amor¡, ¡todo por tu cobardía!

—! Basta! ¡basta Luisa! se perfectamente que soy un huérfano que tiene el apellido Andrew por suerte o quizás sea por caridad, ¡es lo que soy un pobre diablo que no tiene fortuna! ¡es lo que hay! ¡¿lo tomas o lo dejás?!

George tenía una fuerza interior inquebrantable, Luisa lo sabía y contestar a su pregunta la condenaría de por vida. Responder que si significaba renunciar a su herencia y vivir pobre es algo impensable, pero si contestaba que no era vivir sin George y eso sí que la mataría en vida. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano contesto supurando veneno por la boca — déjame pensarlo unos días

—¿ qué vas a pensar Luisa?

La dama lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo —es hora de irme...

El joven intento hacercarse a su mujer pero ella lo rechazó interponiendo el brazo para no ser tocada.

Luisa se fue a su casa hecha una fiera por no conseguir su cometido.

Días después el príncipe cabalgaba con el corazón destrozado al recordar las palabras de su padre "Will pronto nos tendremos que marchar, iremos a Inglaterra a vivir indefinidamente, créeme es por el bien de la familia..." Al pequeño rubio le salían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules que eran borradas por el viento que golpeaba su cara redonda de niño, no era la primera vez que se mudaba pero después de conocer a Candy no quería separarse de ella así tan de repente. Sabía donde quería estar por eso llegó a la colina de Pony para tener paz en su alma, busco con la vista a la niña rubia pero no la encontró, sintió un gran vacío por no tenerla en sus brazos en estos momentos tan lamentables y al mismo tiempo dió gracias a Dios por no hallarla, no quería que su ángel lo viera decaído. No quería preocuparla, con cara de resignación se decía que era lo mejor, él sabía que en el futuro sería el patriarca de su familia y dicho título significaba esfuerzo, entrenamiento y sacrificios. Por su musa estaba dispuesto a eso y más pero comprenderlo no minoraba en nada su pesar aunque lo hacía tolerable, con la certeza de no tener otra opción y de que era lo mejor se tranquilizó para regresar con nuevos bríos a casa.

De camino a la mansión Andrew decidió visitar a sus amigitos, al estar en la madriguera se percató de que no estaban, solo encontró a una mofeta bebé lastimada y hambrienta. Sin pensarlo demasiado se quitó su chaqueta carísima para poner sobre ella el cuerpecito ensangrentado y golpeado de su amiga. Después bajó del árbol sosteniendo al animalito en su regazo para finalmente emprender el viaje a su hogar.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Andrew se bajó del caballo presuroso para curarle las heridas a su amiga, pero al dirigirse a su habitación escuchó una voz estruendosa que le pregunto —¡¿Will qué crees que estás haciendo?!.

Continuará ...


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando Will llegó a la mansión Andrew, se bajó del caballo presuroso para curarle las heridas a su amiga, pero al dirigirse a su habitación escuchó una voz estruendosa que le preguntó: —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

El pequeño volteó hacia la voz sin muchos ánimos y contestó sorprendido —¡ tía Elroy!

—¿ qué escondes en la chaqueta?

El jovencito trago saliva y tratando de ocultar a su amiguita contesto —nada importante

La tía alzó las cejas, se acercó cautelosamente hacia el niño rubio, husmeo en su regazo y levantó la prenda para encontrarse según ella con un roedor desagradable. Con cara de horror dijo —¡no vas a meter esa alimaña en esta casa!

Con cara de preocupación Will suplicó — fue atacada por un depredador, es posible que toda su familia esté muerta, está completamente sola y desprotegida. Tía por favor déjame cuidarla

Elroy respiró profundamente contando hasta diez y con más calma comentó —lo que le pase a esa mofeta no es tu problema... Así es la naturaleza, se comen unos a otros

Nuestro príncipe dijo con mucho sentimiento —tal vez usted tiene razón más sin embargo siento cierto apreció por esta pequeña amiguita y verla herida me conmueve tanto que siento la necesidad de cuidarla

La mujer vió en los ojos del futuro patriarca bondad, terquedad, valentía y apesar de su extrema amabilidad también había en su interior una fuerza inquebrantable, y seguramente se convertiría en un guerrero digno de la familia Andrew. Con el corazón acongojado la tía Elroy trató de hablar con frialdad —no quiero volver a ver a ese animal en esta casa mantenlo fuera de mi vista, pídele a una de las mucamas para que te ayuden a curarla

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento Will contesto —gracias tía

El príncipe curó a la mofeta en la cocina con ayuda de una empleada, después en una canasta puso un cojín para acostar al animalito, la tapó con una franela y dejó la cesta cerca de su cama para estar al pendiente de su amiguita, también puso tres recipientes cerca de la mofeta, uno contenía agua, el otro leche y el tercero contenía diversas semillas.

Cuando Will se percató que ya no podía hacer más por su amiguita se dispuso a envolver el regalo de la niña preciosa que tenía los ojos más hermosos cuyo nombre era dulce como el sabor de los caramelos y pronunció con vehemencia ¡Candy! Sintiendo como su corazón rebosaba de alegría con tan solo pensar en esa criatura hermosa se dispuso a despejar su pequeño escritorio de príncipe, tomo en sus manos una caja de cartón con tapa, que estaba envuelta con papel suave color oro, la destapó para colocar con cuidado papel color verde pastel, después metió su broche, sin duda no era cualquier joya era más bien una reliquia que pasaba de generación en generación, para el futuro patriarca era muy importante el emblema que representa el legado de su familia, vió el águila con orgullo y se prometió ser dignó de portarla en el futuro, algo en su interior le decía que se encontraría de nueva cuenta a su ángel bello, pero que por circunstancias de la vida tenían que separarse, también su intuición le decía que ese broche le pertenecía a la dulce Candy y que no estaría en mejores manos que en las de su pequeña hada, ella lo cuidaría con cariño y dedicación como se cuida el corazón de la persona amada. Con estos pensamientos el príncipe cubrió sin titubeos el emblema Andrew, para después poner las cintas de seda color rojo y finalmente tapar con mucho cariño el obsequio que el futuro patriarca le preparo al hada de ojos verdes.

Luisa con fingido cariño se despidió de Rosemary a la que llamaba amiga para después deshacerse de su chaperona e ir al despacho para conversar con George. Esta vez encontró la oficina de los Andrew abierta, más sin embargo ella siguió su camino y vió al imponente patriarca de espaldas, Luisa sabe de la enfermedad de Pauna Andrew y su cerebro maquina un perverso plan

" si la esposa de William muere quedará solo, triste, vulnerable y viudo, es ahí donde yo puede entrar en acción consolando a la persona que tiene el poder y George de momento podría ser mi amante, pasado algunos años, cuando yo tenga todo el poder buscare la forma de desaparecer al señor William Andrew".

Con una sonrisa en los labios Luisa se dijo que suena fácil pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo ella se daba cuenta de que a pesar de los años William era sumamente guapo capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquier dama y que fácilmente se puede convertir en el deseo erótico de cualquier mujer, pero Luisa a pesar de tener un poco de experiencia en el mundo del sexo no era cualquier mujer, a pesar de adorar el dinero su corazón frívolo amaba a George, estos pensamientos la desarman y la volvían vulnerable, el patriarca sintió la presencia de una persona y voltio el rostro buscando a su acompañante para su sorpresa se encontró a una señorita joven que tenía los ojos empapados de lágrimas, su rostro que mostraba dolor logro conmoverlo a tal grado que sintió pesar por esa alma atormentada, mientras el hombre se acercaba a esa dama desvalida Luisa veía un rostro perfecto digno representante del David de Miguel Ángel, pero que a pesar de gustarle no era el que ella quería, su pelo era suave y sedoso pero ella amaba el pelo negro de George, sus ojos azules eran hermosos pero no eran los ojos negros donde en verdad añoraba ver su reflejo, pensó que era más fácil embaucar al patriarca pero este sentimiento hacia George no la dejaba actuar como ella hubiese querido, tanto amor que sentía hacia el joven Andrew la descolocaba ocasionando que la señorita Grey estallara en un llanto desgarrador, el señor Andrew al verla en ese estado tan lamentable no pudo evitar abrazarla para brindarle consuelo, mientras que ella pensaba que era una inepta por acabar llorando por los remordimientos y con una sonrisa melancólica se dijo que en vez de llorar debería estar seduciendo al patriarca y no darle lástima. Pasado un momento mientras lloraba y era consolada pensó que no era tan mala idea llegar al corazón del señor Andrew por medio de la lástima.

Continuará ...


	30. Chapter 30

La mente de Luisa estaba maquinando un plan escabroso para adueñarse de la fortuna Andrew mientras que era envuelta por los brazos protectores del patriarca. Cuando el señor William estaba a punto de preguntarle a Luisa por que lloraba una voz grave a sus espaldas se le adelantó carraspeando primero la garganta para después con una amabilidad disimulada dijo —¿interrumpo algo?

El patriarca soltó a Luisa para quedar de frente a George y dijo con total calma —no, en lo absoluto... Los dejo solos para que puedan conversar tranquilamente

Cuando el caballero rubio salió del despacho cerrando la puerta a su paso los ojos furiosos de George se posaron sobre una Luisa secándose los últimos rastros de llanto en su rostro y dijo estruendosamente —¡se puede saber! ¡¿ qué es lo que pretendes?!

—nada, yo solo...

—¡¿ cómo que nada?! ¡te encuentro llorando en los brazos de mi padre mientras que él intenta darte consuelo!

Luisa relajó la cara para decir —¿acaso estás celoso?

Con sus ojos fríos contesto —no me cambies de tema, contéstame la pregunta ¿ qué pretendes haciéndote la víctima frente a mi padre?

Luisa decidió ser sincera con George y habló lo más calmada que pudo —estoy haciendo lo que tú no pudiste hacer por tu cobardía

—¡tratas de engatusar a mi padre! ¡es que acaso no tienes decencia!

—lo hago para que podamos estar juntos... Además Pauna está a punto de morir

—¡ callate! No lo vuelvas a decir... No le digas Pauna para ti es la señora Andrew. No tienes derecho siquiera de pronunciar su nombre

—aunque no lo quieras reconocer es la verdad y cuando ella ya no esté yo puedo conquistar a tu padre y entonces...

—jajaja entonces nada... eso jamás va a pasar, te vas a topar con piedra por que mi padre jamás se fijaría en ti... Pero eso es algo que no puedes comprender. No sigas con lo mismo, olvídate de robarle la herencia a Will

—yo no lo llamaría robar, solo sería su albacea, sabes que apreció a tu familia... Con nosotros al frente a ellos jamás les faltara nada

—por favor no sigas con lo mismo, te lo suplico

—lo hago por el bien de los dos, tú no puedes hacerlo por tus valores pero yo sí lo lograre y cuando tenga el poder podremos estar juntos

—no hermosa Luisa, la fortuna Andrew jamás será tuya

—¿por qué lo dices? Yo soy joven, de buena familia, tengo una excelente educación y soy hermosa... Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de casarse conmigo

—cualquiera menos el señor William Andrew

—¿ qué tiene de especial tu padre? Al final es hombre

—la diferencia de mi padre a otros hombres es que él es leal y está enamorado de mi madre, para el no hay más mujer que ella... Desgraciadamente tu no saber el significado del amor

—tu tampoco, si dices amarme deberías de hacer todo por mí incluso robar... Yo lo merezco

—¿ tú podrías renunciar a tu herencia por mí?

—¡ser pobre jamás... ! Sería indigno para mí, supongo que no lo puedes comprender por ser tan solo un huérfano

—yo no voy a traicionar a mi familia por ti, ni tú vas a renunciar a tu herencia... Al final creo que no nos amamos lo suficiente como creíamos al principio

— ¡George! Eso no es cierto yo si te amo pero ser pobre no lo puedo soportar

—basta Luisa... Será mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas a esta casa

— George pero yo soy amiga de Rosemary

—claro pero cancela de manera educada sus invitaciones

—seria una grosería

—te vas a ir de esta casa, si no lo haces voy a hablar de tus planes con mi familia y con quien se me de la gana, voy a destruir tu reputación y tu vida... Será mejor que obedezcas o atente a las consecuencias

—no serías capaz... Tú también saldrías embarrado

—lo que pase conmigo me tiene sin cuidado, si hablo de lo que hemos hecho solo obtendría la admiración de los caballeros por follarme a una señorita de sociedad en cambio tú serías la nueva zorra de lakewood

Con cara de sorpresa Luisa contesto — George no serías capaz de tal bajeza yo me entregué a ti por amor

—si haces lo que yo digo no diré nada, Luisa tienes que ser comprensiva... La vida es cruel, es hora de que lo sepas

La señorita Grey intentó provocar a George con su cuerpo pero cuando estaba a punto de apoderarse de la boca del caballero él volteó la cara hacia otra dirección y con un dolor palpable en el rostro le dijo —te acompañó a la salida y no vuelvas a poner un pie en está casa

Más tarde en el despacho el patriarca le dijo a George — ¿quieres conversar?

—la verdad que no

—tu madre me dijo que tenías una relación con una señorita

—tuve una relación pero ya se acabó

—se trata de la señorita Grey

—si

—¿ qué pasa con ella?

—nada

—pero, se ve que te quiero

—supongo que sí siente algo por mí

—¿ tú la quieres?

—me gustaría tanto decir que no pero la verdad es que si, la quiero tanto que aveces no mido la gravedad de mis acciones

—entonces... Deberías luchar por ella

—el amor que le tengo no alcanza para los dos

—¿por qué lo dices?

—por que es la verdad

—¿quieres que hablé con su padre?

—ya lo hice

—¿ qué te dijo?

George habló con ironía —que soy un buen muchacho, que le simpatizo pero que por ser huérfano no puedo aspirar a pertenecer a tan lustrosa familia

—¡es un imbécil! Lo sabes...

Con una sonrisa tímida George contesto —ahora lo sé

—les explicaste que te pertenece una gran parte de las riquezas de los Andrew

—el señor Grey no me dió tiempo de explicarle sobre mi situación económica, despues simplemente no quise informarles ni a él ni a Luisa sobre mis bienes. Estoy convencido de que no vale la pena estar con gente que solo piensa en poder y fortuna

La carpeta de piel marrón que George sostenía en sus manos se lo entrego a su padre, el patriarca al ver los papeles rotos pudo comprender por que de la traición de su hijo y prosiguió a decir — ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—para ser aceptado por personas que se sienten superiores a mí

—estoy decepcionado de ti

—lo comprendo, mi actuar es reprobable

—pero también estoy orgulloso de que al final te arrepintieras y enmendaras tus errores

—al final comprendí que un amor comprado no vale la pena

—que bueno que recapacitaste... Sabes el daño que le habrías hecho a tu madre

—me lo imagino

—en cambio si Will hubiese sabido de tus planes te abría ayudado para quitarse la responsabilidad de ser el patriarca

—jajaja es solo un niño que tiene muchas cualidades para ser un digno sucesor

—si... sabes necesito viajar a Europa, ya es tiempo de que Will entre a estudiar al colegio San Pablo, también lo hago para buscar nuevas opiniones con respecto a la enfermedad de tu madre, no pierdo las esperanzas de que se cure por completo. Pero quiero que nos acompañes

—por mí encantado... Necesito nuevos aires, necesito alejarme a aquí lo más lejos posible

—ya todo está aclarado entre nosotros. Empezaré con los preparativos para nuestro viaje, nos iremos a más tardar en viernes

—si padre

Padre e hijo se reconciliaron y pronto tendrían nuevas aventuras en el viejo mundo.

Continuará ...

Disculpen por no escribir sobre Will ni Candy, pero en el siguiente capítulo es la despedida por eso intentaré hacer un capítulo entero solo para ellos dos.


	31. Chapter 31

Ese día el príncipe de despertó de madrugada, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño se puso a apreciar el amanecer, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol se alzaba brillante, grande e imponente, era un augurio de que se acercaba un día hermoso, Will olía el aroma del jardín de las rosas parado en la terraza de su habitación con el rostro serio, él tenía un nudo en la garganta por el contraste que había a su alrededor y su corazón, un panorama maravilloso, lleno de luz que en otro tiempo abría sonreído y desayunado con entusiasmo para después dirigirse al bosque en busca de amigitos y aventuras pero en este día no podía, sentía el corazón abatido, sabía que era el futuro patriarca, sabía que lo mejor era irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, siempre supo que este momento llegaría, pero cuando encontró a esa personita que lo inspira para ser mejor persona no pensó que pronto se separaría de ella, suspiro pesadamente pensando que el tiempo es relativo y que para otros la palabra pronto significa solo unos minutos para él aunque pasará una eternidad junto a su ángel, separarse de ella siempre sería pronto.

Se vistió con su traje de equitación, era un día cálido y a pesar de ponerse la chaqueta negra de lana adornado con líneas azules en los bordes él seguía teniendo frío, observó el regalo de Candy, lo acarició con delicadeza y con la respiración agitada tomo el obsequio y lo depósito en su bolsillo derecho de su saco. Salió de su habitación apresuradamente no podía perder ni un instante más, atravesó el gran patio para dirigirse a las caballerizas, al encontrar a César le puso la montura para emprender el viaje hacia la colina de Pony.

El príncipe cabalgaba presuroso teniendo sentimientos encontrados, sentía alegría e ilusión por volver a ver al ángel pero sentía pesar por que era la última vez que la vería, Will sabía que pasarían muchos años para que se la volviera a encontrar. Cuando llegó a las faldas de la colina busco con la mirada a su hada, al verla a lo lejos trago en seco, con la mandíbula apretada bajo del caballo con decisión después se dirigió a ella con el corazón roto pero con pasos firmes y seguros.

Al llegar junto a la niña bonita flexiono las rodillas para quedar en cuclillas y poder apreciar el rostro angelical de Candy. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que el sol iluminaba sus mejillas tersas y sonrojadas, los rayos también provocaban destellos en la cabellera dorada de Candy, así tan quieta parecía un lago tranquilo pero Will con una sonrisa pensaba que la pequeña rubia más bien era un río caudaloso. Pasados unos instantes el hada abrió sus ojos verdes con asombro, la pequeña al percatarse de que tenía a su príncipe frente a ella sonrió ampliamente sin que la alegría le llegará del todo a los ojos.

Will no pudo verla a la cara por lo que desvío la mirada hacia el bosque y dijo —¿ por qué tan quieta, si tú eres un torbellino?

—jajaja estaba disfrutando de la brisa de la mañana

Will se paró para darle la mano a su hada y habló —me acompañas a dar un paseo

Candy sin pensarlo le dió la mano sintiendo la calidez de su príncipe, se subieron al corcel para cabalgar a orillas del río, la pequeña depósito su cabeza en el pecho de Will escuchando los golpeteos de su corazón mientras que él la rodeaba con los brazos para protegerla de un posible accidente, el futuro patriarca sentía como nacía la oscuridad en su interior para apoderarse de su alma y arrastrarlo hacia el infierno, más sin embargo no se iba a convertir en una presa fácil de capturar, él iba a dar batalla, con estos pensamientos introdujo su naricita en el cuello de su hada para oler su perfume, al percibir el aroma de su alma gemela se quedó hechizado por la fragancia natural de la niña que era la mezcla de las flores del campo con la brisa de las mañanas de primavera, el corazón acongojado del príncipe recibió un rayito de luz y esperanza, había una voz suave que le susurraba en su interior que tuviera fe por que ya estaba escrito de que ellos dos se volverían a encontrar.

El paseo fue reconfortante a pesar de la ausencia de risas, al llegar a la colina los dos subieron al padre árbol mientras que los dos veían el horizonte adornado por árboles majestuosos que era atravesado por un río azul, Candy se percato de que Will volvía a sacar su reloj de bolsillo y se entristeció, cuando los dos estaban sentados sobre una de las ramas del árbol, el hada no pudo contener más las lágrimas en sus ojos y empezó a llorar con amargura, el príncipe al verla tan desconsolada le tomo una mano y le pregunto —¿ qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

Como pudo la niña contesto —me adoptaron

Con una sonrisa Will contesto —eso es bueno... Tendrás una familia

—me llevarán lejos de aquí... No podremos vernos más

El pequeño niño sintió que lo golpearon fuertemente en el pecho al escuchar estás palabras, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tener serenidad contesto —pequeña es bueno que hayas sido adoptada, tendrás la oportunidad de tener unos padres... Estoy seguro que te amaran como mereces

—pero ya no podré verte...

— aveces no comprendemos de por que pasan las cosas pero cuando pasa el tiempo nos damos cuenta de que lo vivido siempre fue lo mejor para nosotros

Will volvió a observar su reloj mientras que Candy le decía —¿ya tienes que irte?... Tan pronto

—si

El príncipe bajo del árbol despues ayudó a Candy a descender para dejarla parada frente a él, después ella comentó —le dije a la señorita Pony que no quería ser adoptada y que quería vivir aquí para siempre —

El príncipe la escuchaba estupefacto, después del asombro Will sintió pesar por el comportamiento de su ángel y le gritó molesto con los ojos clavados en los de ella —¡tonta! ¡eres una tonta!. No vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu integridad por otra persona

La niña no se espanto si no que le sostuvo la mirada sin miedo y le contestó con seguridad — ¡tú no eres cualquier persona! Tú eres mi príncipe... Yo soy feliz a tu lado

Con estás palabras la niña desarmo la armadura del príncipe derritiendo su corazón y Will dijo —es mejor que te vayas con una familia, el hogar de Pony no tiene capacidad para tantos niños... Además yo pronto tendré que marcharme también

A Candy le cayó la noticia como si le hubieran aventado una tonelada de nieve fría a su cuerpecito frágil, se quedó sin habla mientras que sus mejillas pasaban de rojos a blancos, cuando por fin pudo hablar dijo en un susurro — ¿te vas?

—si, tengo que hacerlo

—¿a dónde vas?

—a Inglaterra... Voy a estudiar

—¿no puedes estudiar aquí?

—toda mi familia a estudiado en el colegio San Pablo... Ellos esperan que yo también valla a esa escuela. Es una tradición familiar

—pero ya no podremos vernos

—Candy yo... Yo tengo que estudiar para poder hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Es dolorosa nuestra separación pero es lo mejor

—¡pues no lo aceptó!

—por favor... Solo quiero que me despidas con una sonrisa. ¿por qué no respetas mis deseos?

—no puedo aceptarlo por que no es lo que deseas

Con el rostro dulce el príncipe dijo con la voz cargada de sentimientos —eres alocada, ingenua, infantil y honesta por eso yo te... —el príncipe no pudo continuar hablando y solo optó por abrazarla y después de un momento continuó diciendo —no me salen las palabras, para expresarte que te quiero. No sé como explicarte, que me haces sentir. Como si fuera el verano y el invierno no existiera — Candy levantó el rostro y clavo su mirada verde en los ojos azules del príncipe y sonrió ligeramente — y con esa sonrisa que nunca se olvida —el príncipe tomo la mano derecha de Candy y lo depósito en su corazón y continuó diciendo —llegaste hasta aquí

La niña escondió su rostro en el pecho de Will ocultando sus lagrimas mientras que él le decía —Candy... Quiero que aceptes nuestra separación

Ella solo pudo decir con un nudo en la garganta —si

— prométeme que no harás ninguna locura

—si

—te irás con tus padres adoptivos y pondrás de tu parte para que algún día se conviertan en tu familia

—si

—te cuidarás... tendrás prudencia a la hora de trepar los árboles, de cabalgar y de nadar en los ríos

—si

—come bien... Principalmente frutas y verduras

—si

—tranquila no te rindas. Te juro que esto no es el final tú y yo nos volveremos a encontrar

El príncipe saco el obsequio que traía en su bolsillo, se lo entrego a Candy y expreso —te traje únicamente lo que te corresponde

—¿ qué es?

—cuando lo habrás lo sabrás y cuando nos volvamos a encontrar reclamaré lo que me pertenece

La pequeña estaba confundida por las palabras de su príncipe pero aceptaba gustosa el obsequio, y a pesar del dolor de su corazón se dispuso a enfrentar al destino con una sonrisa en honor a Will, con lágrimas caudalosas surcando sus mejillas veía alejarse al futuro patriarca en su corcel negro, sosteniendo su obsequio con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Mientras que Will se soltó del cuerpo reconfortante de Candy para emprender su viaje a Europa con la convicción de encontrarla en el futuro, si ella cuidaba su broche sabría reconocerlo con el paso del tiempo, y el príncipe confiaba ciegamente en que su corazón sería cuidado con esmero por su hada.

Continuará...

Inspirado en la despedida de Norman y Emma de la serie " The promised Neverland". Y de la canción "como miraré" interpretado por "Juanse Laverde".


	32. Chapter 32

De regreso a casa Will paso a la guarida de la mofeta para ver si podía conseguir indicios de su familia, pero al estar allí no encontró nada que pudiera ayudar a saber sobre el paradero de la familia de su amiguita peluda. Teniendo en cuenta que no podía hacer más decidió marcharse.

Cuando llego a la mansión Andrew el pequeño príncipe fue reprendido por su tía Elroy que le cuestionaba su ausencia a la hora del desayuno —¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

—estaba cabalgando y no me di cuenta de como paso el tiempo

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro y con rostro de aburrimiento Elroy contesto —esto es inaudito... No te das cuenta de que eres el futuro líder de la familia, necesitas tener másfax, disciplina

— tía usted sabe que me voy mañana. Que entraré al colegio San Pablo, yo solo quería sentir el viento fresco en el rostro mientras cabalgó por las praderas verdes de lakewood, en Inglaterra ya no lo podré hacer...

— Will porque tanta afición a los animales

—no lo sé... Siento paz al estar rodeado de naturaleza, siento una conexión con los animales. No sé como explicarlo...

—ni yo sé como te puede gustar estar trepado en los árboles y tocar esos animales sucios... Mira tú ropa está desaliñada y estas despeinado. Tienes que cuidar más tu imagen

—si tía

—ya comiste

—no

—vamos al comedor... Te acompaño a comer

Will no tenía hambre más bien tenía la garganta tapada, el estómago lo tenía revuelto y contesto — tía no tengo hambre

—pero tienes que alimentarte para que no te enfermes y además hoy se preparó tu comida favorita

—¿enserio?

—si Will

—y mamá

— tu mamá esta descansando, tu padre está trabajando con George dejando todo listo para el viaje y Rosemary con los niños fueron a nadar al río

—puedo ir al río con ellos

—si... Pero primero tienes que comer

—solo poquito tía, por que no tengo hambre

—si Will, va a ser una porción pequeña por que de seguro querrás nadar

Will tomo los alimentos con gran dificultad, por tener un nudo en la garganta causada por la tristeza que le da el separarse de su hada de ojos verdes, pero con esfuerzo termino de comer para irse a poner un bañador y poder ir al río donde se encuentran los niños Andrew.

Al llegar lo recibieron con alegría, los niños sentían pesar por la separación pero lo hacían a un lado para aprovechar el tiempo y ser felices juntos mientras la vida lo permita.

Más tarde en la residencia Andrew, antes de la cena, los niños se estaban cambiando para tomar los alimentos, el patriarca platicaba con su esposa y en el despacho estaba Elroy frente a George mientras le entregaba un legajo de papeles, el joven tomo la carpeta y pregunto con rostro escéptico — ¿ qué es?

Con mirada fría Elroy contesto —son los documentos en el que renuncias al apellido Andrew, al fideicomiso y a la herencia que te tocaba por ser legalmente el hijo adoptivo de mi hermano

Esta noticia a George lo tomó de sorpresa dejándolo blanco de la impresión y solo pudo decir con esfuerzo —¿ qué?

—son los papeles donde renuncias a ser un Andrew... Sólo tienes que firmarlos

—¡es una broma!

—no es una broma. George tú no eres un Andrew por descendencia directa solo eres un...

—¡ huérfano!

—adoptado... iba a decir adoptado

—pues que condescendiente resultó ser

—puedes pensar lo peor de mí... Pero solo estoy protegiendo el futuro de mi sobrino — Elroy carraspeo la garganta y continuó hablando— ¡se que intentaste quedarte con la herencia de Will!, no pretenderas que deje las cosas como si no hubieras hecho nada

—¡pero no lo hice!... Tuve en mis manos los documentos donde se acreditaba que yo era el nuevo dueño. El arrepentimiento también debería ser válido para obtener la redención

—lo intentaste una vez... ¿ quién me asegura que no lo volverás hacer?

—lo que hice fue una equivocación... No lo volveré hacer

—¡una equivocación! Es una palabra condescendiente a un hecho ruin... Lo que hiciste fue traicionar la confianza de mi hermano quién te a tratado como su igual, desde que te adoptó te a dado el mismo trato que a sus verdaderos hijos y tu solo dices que fue una equivocación

—estoy arrepentimiento fue una estupidez, mis actos fueron reprobables, pero de ahí a que me quiten el apellido Andrew, creo es demasiado cruel

—puede ser cierto lo que dices pero debes de tomar en cuenta que no eres un Andrew por lo que en realidad no sé te está quitando nada... Nos estamos tardando demasiado en esta plática, solo firma y renuncia a tus derechos como Andrew

George tomo la pluma y con pesar firmo los papeles después dijo con amargura—esta contenta por fin consiguió lo que quería

—contenta no, lo que si es que me siento satisfecha, por que todo se está acomodando

—hmmmm que le aproveche su triunfo... — George habló con convicción— Por mi parte solo me queda decirle que me puede quitar el apellido, me puede quitar la herencia, el fideicomiso y los privilegios, pero hay algo que no me podrá quitar nunca y es a mi familia

—tu no tienes familia

—¡si la tengo¡ le pese a quien le pese William y Pauna Andrew son mis padres aunque no lo puedas comprender ellos son mi familia

—ellos no son tus padres

—¡si lo son Elroy!, ellos me han cuidado y querido como lo que son unos padres

—señora Andrew para ti... No seas igualado

—frente a los demás la llamaré señora Andrew, pero mientras estemos solos para mí será solo Elroy y créame que es la forma menos ofensiva que tengo para dirigirme a ti... Si pudiera saber lo que estoy pensando se escandalizaria, lo mejor será dejarlo así... Compermiso Elroy

Dejando a un lado su desagradó Elroy ordenó —espera hay algo más... Quiero que firmes un contrato de trabajo

Con sarcasmo el joven contesto —no quiere que pertenezca a la familia... Pero si quiere mis servicios

—la cantidad que ofrezco es generosa

Viendo los papeles George mencionó —si es una cantidad aceptable, pero si quiere que firme tendrá que darme cinco veces más de lo estipulado en el contrato

—es demasiado dinero...

—jajaja los activos de las empresas Andrew no lo van a resentir

— ningún trabajador de confianza gana esa cantidad

—pero yo lo valgo, estudie en las mejores escuelas y estoy siendo capacitado por el mejor... Estoy seguro que habrá gente que si querrá pagar esa cantidad por mí

—serias capaz de trabajar para la competencia

—si me llegas al precio no...

—esta bien se te pagará la cantidad que quieres

—hecho

—necesito que firmes de una vez por que mañana sales de viaje... Tendrás que confiar solo en mí palabra de que voy respetar el pago

—eres una Andrew... Claro que confío en tu palabra Elroy

La dama le ofreció la mano a George y dijo — trato hecho

El joven tomo la mano de la señora Andrew y con un apretón cerraron el trato. Después la mujer continuó diciendo — George confío en tu discreción

—por supuesto... De lo que acaba de suceder nadie se va a enterar. Se perfectamente que lo que acabas de hacer no lo sabe mi padre

— estás muy seguro... Quizás me dijo de tus actos para que yo tomara cartas en el asunto

—te equívocas... Si mi padre quisiera desterrarme lo haría de frente, él no es ningún cobarde que ataca por la espalda

—mas sin embargo tú si fuiste capaz de traicionarlo

—no lo traicione... Will será el futuro patriarca y yo solo un empleado más de la familia. Elroy deberías de festejar con bombo y platillo tu logro

—no es personal pero intentaste adueñarte de lo que por derecho me corresponde a Will y eso jamás lo voy a permitir

—no intentes burlarse de mi inteligencia... Se muy bien que esto lo tienes planeado muchísimo antes de que yo cometiera estupideces, mis errores solo te dieron el pretexto idóneo para expiar tus pecados

George salió de la oficina molesto dejando a una Elroy con remordimientos de conciencia que calmaba diciéndose a si misma que había hecho lo correcto. Él joven se dirigió al comedor con el rostro imperceptible de emociones, ya no tenía más el apellido Andrew, pero no tenerlo legalmente no implicaba que dejaba de serlo, más bien se sentía más cercano a su familia, no tenían lazos de sangre pero había cariño y confianza que era lo verdaderamente importaba.

En el hogar de Pony se encontraba una niña rubia que sostenía en sus manos una caja dorada suave al tacto, al destapar el regalo Candy se encontró con unas cintas rojas de ceda, tan brillantes y coloridas, que no pudo contenerse y las saco para observarlas a detalle, cuando las cintas estaban fuera el brillo de la joya llamó la atención de la rubia, teniendo el corazón conmovido tomo con delicadeza la reliquia, lo acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso lleno de amor. Nadie comprende los designios de Dios más sin embargo él nunca se equivoca y en este caso no es la excepción por lo que le ordenó al aire capturar el beso de la niña, llevarlo hasta la mansión Andrew, metiéndolo por una rendija de la ventana y por último depositarlo en los labios suaves y sonrojados del príncipe, Will agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa mientras dormía plácidamente.

Continuará...


	33. Chapter 33

El día de la partida llegó en un día soleado a inicios de verano.

En el hogar de Pony se encontraba una niña rubia sintiendo melancolía por separarse de sus madres, de sus hermanos, por alejarse de su amada colina, del padre árbol y sobretodo por decirle adiós a su príncipe, ese joven de rostro amable, que tiene la sonrisa mas bella. También tenía incertidumbre por lo que le depara el futuro, desea con todo su corazón formar una familia con sus padres adoptivos junto a su hermana Annie, por el bien de ella y por la promesa que le hizo a Will de no rendirse.

Candy se puso su mejor vestido, se hizo sus coletas, tomo las cintas rojas de ceda con sumó cuidado y se las puso en el pelo con forma de un coqueto moño, no se los puso para verse mejor ni para adornar su melena dorada, más bien se los puso para conseguir las suficientes fuerzas y poder tener valor para irse de aquel sitio donde pasó seis años de su vida, la separación del lugar que fungió como su hogar era doloroso, la niña rubia ya había llorado por esta situación más sin embargo no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas amargar mientras colocaba la insignia Andrew junto al crucifijo que le regaló la señorita Pony unos días antes. Se aferró al broche del príncipe y al crucifijo pidiendo a Dios fuerzas para continuar con la dolorosa separación. Después de un momento sintiendo la suficiente entereza y se dispuso a tomar su maleta para salir por última vez de ese recinto que por mucho tiempo fue su habitación.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con el matrimonio Brighton, que la saludaron amablemente, también estába Annie, sus madres y varios de sus hermanos. Candy sintió tristeza, no quería irse pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo mejor, tenía un destino que vivir, y enfrentando la vida se obligó a serenarse para sonreír, no quería que las mujeres que la cuidaron por mucho tiempo la vieran triste para no preocuparlas. La señorita Pony tomo una bolsa que contenía un sencillo refrigerio, luego se acercó a Candy y se lo entrego diciéndole:

—ten para que comas algo por si te da hambre más tarde... Lo preparamos la hermana María y yo, contiene tu golosina favorita

La encargada del orfanato no pudo evitar llorar al mismo tiempo que la niña rubia le secaba las lágrimas con su manita suave y dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara —gracias... No sé preocupe por mí, que si la vida me golpea yo la voy a golpear más fuerte... se lo prometo

Pony solo sonrió y contesto —lo sé — para después darle su bendición y depositar un beso con dulzura en la mejilla suave de Candy.

Las encargadas del hogar se despidieron de las niñas de igual manera por que las querían a las dos con la misma intensidad.

Las pequeñas salieron al patio para abordar el carruaje junto al matrimonio Brighton, al alejarse del hogar de Pony Candy veía por la ventana tratando de capturar el paisaje, quería guardarlo en su memoria para nunca olvidar aquella casa, no quería olvidar su colina, ni el padre árbol ni mucho menos a su príncipe.

Él la mansión Andrew el pequeño Will trataba de deshacerse de la mofeta pero esta no quería separarse del guapo príncipe por lo que se aferraban a él, por último el futuro patriarca decidió tomar al animal peludo entre sus manos, la vio directo a sus ojos grandes y negros, para después suspirar y tomar la decisión de quedarse con ella para cuidarla. La mofeta era hermosa, tenía el pelaje suave y brilloso, su carita era delicada como su comportamiento era femenino por lo que Will pensó que tenía cierto aire de muñeca y decidió llamarla Poupée abrazándola y acurrucandola en su pecho.

La tía Elroy se escandalizó al ver al futuro patriarca cargando a la mofeta como si fuera un animal doméstico y le ordenó a Will deshacerse de Poupée pero el niño no lo hizo por que para él la mofeta ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón, ella no era su mascota en realidad era su amiga. La tía no podía comprender la relación que tenía su sobrino con los animales pero tuvo que aceptarlo por que el patriarca dió autorización para que Will se quedará con Poupée porque vió que los dos no se querían separar.

El matrimonio Andrew junto a sus dos hijos varones se despidieron de Elroy, Rosemary y los niños de la familia para subirse al vagón del tren y poder emprender su viaje a Inglaterra haciendo una parada en New York para transbordar al barco y cruzar el océano Atlántico. Will estába triste por separarse de su hada de cabellos de oro pero tenía la entereza de estar haciendo lo correcto, el patriarca estaba desesperado por encontrar un tratamiento para mejorar la calidad de vida de su esposa, Pauna deseaba hacer feliz a su familia por eso es que se esforzaba para sonreír ocultando su verdadero malestar y George tenía el corazón destrozado por su fallida relación con Luisa que hasta le costaba respirar.

Pasó una semana para Luisa después de la última vez que vio a George. Ella está en su habitación arreglándose con grandes expectativas de optener el perdón de George y poder tener más tiempo mientras maquina un nuevo plan para quedarse con la fortuna Andrew. Sabe que debería optar por rendirse pero no puede, no tiene la voluntad por que el joven Andrew se a convertido en su droga para seguir viviendo, por lo que decidió ser optimista para después visitar la residencia Andrew con el pretexto de tomar el té con Rosemary, Elroy y Pauna .

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew Luisa fue atendida solo por Rosemary por que la tía Elroy estaba ocupada haciendo unas diligencias. La señorita Grey lucia espléndida con su porte elegante, tenía puesto un vestido color rosa palo, la falda era larga y amplía, con un ligero escote barco y mangas cortas, sus zapatos eran cerrados color blanco con flores plateadas y con un tacón medió, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un peinado elaborado, sin duda se veía preciosa y ella lo sabía, esa era su intención, verse arrebatadora para quitarle la voluntad a George, Luisa sonrie, presta atención a todo lo que Rosemary le dice sobre lo maravilloso que son los niños Andrew, la señorita Grey tiene modales exquisitos, se la pasa bien con su amiga, a pesar de lo que a hecho siente cariño por la familia Andrew, la casa es acojedora , el jardín de las rosas tiene un aspecto mágico como si uno estuviera soñando y sin querer preguntó — ¿George está en el despacho? Me gustaría saludarlo

— George no está... Se fue a Inglaterra

Esta noticia dejó desubicada a Luisa pero siguió sonriendo y dijo —¿ cuándo vuelve?

—no va a volver...

La taza que contiene el té se abría caído sobre el vestido lujoso de la señorita derramando el líquido ambarino y caliente ensuciando su ropa si tan solo en ese instante hubiese sostenido la taza en sus manos delicadas por suerte en esos momentos no tenía nada en las manos, lo único que sintió fue como se le desgarro el corazón sin ningún motivo aparente, dejando su alma hecha añicos por una herida grande por donde le brotaba sangre, su rostro de señorita soñadora se transformó en un rostro sombrío sin ninguna articulación, era un rostro congelado en el que solo salían gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus suaves mejillas.

Continuará...


	34. Chapter 34

Luisa escuchó que George se había ido para siempre su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, su cara palideció abruptamente mientras que las lágrimas se desbordaban caudalosos de sus hermosos ojos almendrados y solo pudo decir en un susurro —no se despidió de mí

Rosemary al notar el sufrimiento de su amiga pregunto desconcertada —¿ quién? George...

La señorita Grey apretó la mandíbula, se obligó a no seguir llorando, sin saber como pero pudo controlar sus nervios para después sacar un pañuelo de su vestido y limpiar su rostro lo mejor posible, después dijo con una sonrisa fingida —le tenía apreció... A toda tu familia le tengo mucho aprecio, tu madre es tan amable como tu padre, y Will es todo un príncipe

—si Luisa, mi familia es maravillosa. Pero no sé porque... Discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, hmmm pero pensé que George y tú terminarían comprometidos

Luisa habló lo más tranquila que pudo —no querida... Solo somos buenos amigos

—que lástima... hacen bonita pareja y George nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado por una señorita

Luisa se mordió el labio inferior para no empezar a sollozar y poder seguir con su farsa, sin darse cuenta presionó de más los dientes hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su paladar, para ocultar su desconcierto tomo la tasa de té y dijo sin pensar demasiado con una pizca de melancolía —mi padre jamás lo permitiría. George es...Adoptado

Rosemary al escuchar la palabra "adoptado" sintió como si Luisa la hubiera insultado y tratando de disimular su molestia le pregunto —¿y tú que piensas?

—desgraciadamente las clases sociales existentes y no se puede hacer nada para remediarlo

Rosemary quería abogar por el amor pero vió la verdadera cara de su amiga, se dió cuenta que ella tenía los mismos prejuicios que su tía Elroy por lo que decidió dejar que las cosas pasarán, si Luisa no luchaba por George era por que simplemente no merecía estar con su hermano y dijo — cierto... No se pueden cambiar las cosas si uno mismo no lo intenta

Luisa sentía que se asfixiaba a pesar de todo el aire que había en el jardín de las rosas por lo que no escuchó lo último que le dijo su amiga, había perdido la noción del tiempo y para irse lo más pronto posible de la residencia Andrew dijo una mentira —que cabeza la mía... Soy una despistada amiga, disculpa mi abrupta marcha pero acabo de recordar que tengo cita con la modista. Voy a renovar mi guardarropa con unos vestidos hermosos

Rosemary solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Luisa sonriendo le daba un beso en la mejilla para después salir apresuradamente de la mansión. Luisa trataba de no sucumbir al sufrimiento, pero su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho, fue por eso que al darle la espalda a Rosemary de sus ojos empezaron a salir gruesas lágrimas que esta vez ya no pudo controlar.

Cuando la señorita Grey llegó al carruaje familiar el chófer se preocupó al verla en ese estado tan lamentable parecía un ser frágil y vulnerable, el empleado se limitó a abrirle la puerta y dijo —¿ puedo ayudarla?

Luisa entró al carruaje y le ordenó a su chófer —¡ sácame de aquí!... Solo quiero irme

El mozo cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el carruaje al mismo tiempo que Luisa se desmoronaba en un mar de llanto, se posicionó en una esquina para hacerce un ovillo y darle rienda suelta a su llanto desgarrador.

Al llegar a la residencia Grey el chófer estaba preocupado por Luisa por que en todo el camino escuchó su llanto, al abrir la puerta del carruaje y de decirle —señorita ya llegamos a su casa —la dama no reaccionaba solo se la pasaba sumergida en su sufrimiento como si no existiera más nada. El mozo decidió entrar a la propiedad Grey para informarle a los padres de Luisa sobre su estado.

La señora Grey se encontraba en la sala tejiendo un mantel hasta que el chófer de la familia la interrumpió —señora buenas tardes

—buenas tardes... ¿Pasa algo?

—si... La señorita Luisa no quiere salir del carruaje

Sin comprender preguntó —¿le ha dicho por qué no quiere salir?

—no... Solo se limita a llorar

Un poco preocupada se levantó y se dirigió al carruaje —¿de casualidad sabe por qué llora?

—no... Ella estaba de buen humor y de pronto empezó a llorar después de salir de la mansión Andrew

Cuando llegaron al carruaje efectivamente la señora Grey veía como lloraba su hija y le ordenó al chófer que la sacará para que la llevará a su cuarto, al estar a solas la madre abrazo a su hija y le pregunto —¿ qué te sucede? ¿por qué lloras?

—se fue... Mamá él se fue

—¿ quién se fue?

— George Andrew... Se fue

—pero mi amor... Él es solo el hijo adoptivo de los Andrew, no debería de importarte lo que haga. Si se fue de lakewood es lo mejor para todos

—si lo sé... Pero de todos modos me duele mucho su ausencia

—tomate estas pastillas para que puedas dormir, mañana todo lo verás de diferente manera, este dolor que sientes pasará y pronto ni te acordarás de la partida de ese joven

Luisa se tomó los sedantes para conciliar el sueño rogando que las palabras dichas por su madre se volvieran realidad mientras que su mamá se acostaba junto a ella para abrazarla y acariciarle su melena.

En la noche la señora Grey le informo lo acontecido a su esposo, pero él solo se limitó a decir que Luisa tenía que superar lo acontecido.

Al día siguiente Luisa despertó sintiendo un dolor insoportable en su pecho, recordó la partida de George y no pudo evitar llorar desesperadamente. Lo que veía a su alrededor le provocaba un malestar en todo el cuerpo, fue por ese motivo que se levantó de su cama y empezó a sacar todos sus vestidos que tenían colores suaves para tirarlos por la puerta de su habitación, no comprendía como es que tenía sentimientos tan profundos como negativos hacia las prendas que le gustaban tanto, recordaba la ilusión con que se había puesto cada uno de esos vestidos, con la prenda verde conoció al joven Andrew, el vestido rojo lo llevaba puesto cuando le robó el beso en el parque del pueblo, su primer entrega, la forma en que él la miraba que era una mezcla de amor, admiración y deseó. George se fue para no volver pero los recuerdos lo siente en carne viva y, le duelen porque se han convertido en sal y limón que cubren maliciosamente la herida de su corazón, incluso el vestido color rosa palo que tiene puesto le causaba náuseas y como pudo se lo quitó desgarrandolo por que sentía que le envenenaba la piel. De pronto se vió reflejada en el espejo que tenía en su tocador y lo que vió no le gustó, era como si hubiese dejado de ser humana para convertirse en una masa amorfa que respira y se mueve pero que no tiene ningún propósito en esta vida para seguir existiendo, sus ojos ya no tenían mas el brillo de la juventud, habían sido reemplazadas por sombras oscuras y un gran dolor, no pudiendo soportar más el reflejo tomo un florero y lo estrelló contra el espejo provocando un sonido estruendoso llamando la atención de la servidumbre que se apresuró a ver como estaba Luisa, mientras que ella veía con desprecio su cabello largo, sedoso y brillante, recordaba como George enroscaba en sus dedos pequeños mechones negros y como él halagaba su hermosa cabellera, con las manos temblorosas tomo una tijera que estaba en uno de los cajones de su tocador victoriano y como pudo empezó a cortarse el cabello, después entró su dama de compañía al verla sentada en la alfombra cerca de la cama, con el vestido rasgado, con los ojos llorosos, perdidos como una loca y con la tijeras en las manos cortándose el pelo de manera desigual , sintió pena por verla en ese estado tan lamentable que se le oprimió el corazón, Luisa no era la persona más empática ni la más paciente pero si era educada para pedir las cosas y era una señorita que trasmitía vitalidad dignas de su corta edad.

Su dama de compañía se acercó a Luisa con cautela para quitarle la tijeras de la mano y decirle —si quiere el pelo corto... Yo puedo ayudarla

Luisa al encontrar los ojos de la empleada pudo tener un poco de lucidez y sin oponer resistencia le cedió la tijera. Mientras la empleada le arreglaba el cabello a la señorita Grey para que quedara lo mejor posible le ordenó a su compañera que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta un té de tila para los nervios y manzanilla para quitarle la hinchazón de los ojos. Después de que la mucama le cortó el pelo a Luisa, la señorita Grey le pidió a su empleada que le hiciera un fleco para poder ocultar su rostro ante los demás, no quería que las personas vieran lo que ella vió momentos antes de romper el espejo. Las damas de compañía bañaron a la señorita, le pusieron un vestido color negro por que ella así lo quiso, despues se tomó el té, cuando tenía los ojos decentes las damas de compañía se dispusieron a maquillarla como si se tratase de una muñeca. Luisa al bajar las escaleras de su casa ya no lo hizo como Luisa aunque seguía siendo ella, había algo diferente, tenía roto el corazón, una parte de ella se fue con George así que estaba incompleta, pero no sé podía distinguir su sufrimiento a simple vista por que ella lo disimula lo mejor que podía.

Solo Luisa podía ponerse un vertido negro y portarlo con gran elegancia como si hubiese sido diseñado para la temporada de verano, solo a ella se le veía bien traer el pelo corto mientras que las demás señoritas se esforzaban por tener el cabello largo. Desde ese día Luisa dejó de salir para tomar el té con las demás mujeres de lakewood, ya no asistía a reuniones benéficas incluso se reusaba a salir al jardín de su propia casa, había ocasiones en que no podía negarse a salir a los eventos donde se requeriría de su presencia por ser integrante de la familia Grey, en esas ocasiones ella sentía repulsión a las manifestaciones de amor, ver las parejas jóvenes que se expresan cariño a ella le contaminaban aún más el alma ensombrecido, odiaba ver los vestidos coloridos, la música clásica y romántica le taladraban los oídos hasta llegar a provocarle migraña, los jardines y las flores le ocasionaban alergia con tan solo verlas, pero se esforzaba por cumplir con lo que se le pedía como hija amable que era. Luisa dejó de abrir las cortinas de su habitación, para esconderse de las miradas curiosas optaba por refugiarse en las cuatro paredes de su alcoba en penumbrás, ahora le gustaba el silenció y la oscuridad. Luisa dejó de sentir y todo lo hacía de manera mecánica para seguir subsistiendo. La señorita Grey sin pretenderlo hizo su rutina de levantarse por las mañanas, esquivar las actividades sociales , comía la porción que le correspondía sin tener hambre por eso es que tenía un cuerpo esbelto y envidiado por las demás señoritas casaderas. En vez de convivir con personas de su edad optó por leer y en ayudarle a su padre con la contabilidad de las empresas, no leía novelas románticas por que no le apetecía torturarse más de lo que ya sentía con su calvario, ella leía libro científicos y técnicos. Trabajaba hasta muy altas horas de la noche para acumular el sueño y poder dormir sin ningún contratiempo. Pero cuando estaba en su habitación lista para dormir los recuerdos surgían de pronto y la envolvían poderosamente arrastrándola hacia un sufrimiento insoportable que la hacían llorar convirtiendo sus sollozos en gritos desgarradores, cuando gritaba de dolor sus padres se levantaban de su lecho, salían de su alcoba para ir inmediatamente a socorrer a Luisa, cuando entraban a su cuarto la abrazaban y le preguntaban — ¿ qué tienes?

Ella se limitaba a llorar y decir — sólo fue una pesadilla

Así pasaron los días hasta que su padre preocupado decidió hablar con ella.

—hija quiero que me cuentes ¿ qué es lo que te pasa?

Con el rostro sin emociones Luisa contesto —todo está bien... No me pasa nada

—pero desde que se fue George Andrew tienes un comportamiento un tanto desconcertante

—¿por qué lo dice?

—bueno porque ya no sales de casa, cambiaste de guardarropa y lo que más me preocupa es que por las noches lloras amargamente

—prefiero pasar tiempo con usted, me gusta aprender a manejar las empresas. Cambié mi guardarropa por que me incomoda vestirme como si fuera una niña prefiero los colores más fuertes y en las noches tengo pesadillas por eso terminó llorando, pero tendré que superar mis miedos

No muy convencido el señor Grey fingió creerle a su única hija y siguió con la plática —te enamoraste de George

Luisa habló sintiendo la boca amarga —no padre... El amor solo estorba

—hmmm Luisa cambiando de tema tengo que informarte que estás en edad casadera y tenemos que resolver ese inconveniente

—lo sé... Con respecto a ese asunto yo voy a ser lo que usted me mandé. Usted es mi padre y se que todo lo que hace es por mi bien

—estas segura... Hay varios conocidos, si quieres podemos evaluarlos para optar por alguien que sea de tu agrado

—no padre... Usted escoja a mi futuro marido. Solo pido que sea acaudalado

Al escuchar a su hija el señor Grey pensó que Luisa se estaba portando a la altura de las circunstancias y le dió orgullo, no esperaba menos de ella. Haciendo a un lado la voz de su conciencia que le decía que Luisa no estaba bien sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por el apellido "O'Brien".

Continuará...


	35. Chapter 35

En el trayecto de la casa de Pony a la mansión Brighton, Candy a pesar de estar sumergida en su sufrimiento por la separación dolorosa con el orfanato y de sus seres queridos se dio cuenta del desprecio que la señora Brighton sentía por ella, la mujer intentaba ocultar su inconformidad al estar cerca de la niña rubia tratando de no verla como a una apestada, pero fracasando en el intento.

La mirada de Lena hacia Annie era dulce más sin embargo con Candy era dura, lo mismo que su voz y la forma de dirigirse era diferente. El señor Brighton también tenía a su preferida que era Candy: le gustaba su vitalidad y su sonrisa aunque en estos momentos no tenía el brillo en sus ojos, estaba callada y su mano derecha estaba en su pecho como si sostuviera algo.

Al llegar a la residencia Brighton a las niñas les enseñaron sus respectivos cuartos, había mucha diferencia por que en la habitación de Annie la decoraron recientemente, todos los muebles eran nuevos, con un diseño estilo barroco que provocaba una sensación de romanticismo en el ambiente, la cama tenía varias muñecas de porcelana, los vestidos de su nuevo guardarropa eran de las mejores telas y los diseños escogidos a detalle para resaltar su belleza natural. En cambio en la habitación de Candy la decoración era más sencilla, no habían muñecas de porcelana por ninguna parte, y sus vestidos eran sencillos como si los hubiesen comprado al descuidó, pero eso no impedía que la niña se sintiera satisfecha por tener un espacio para ella sola porque siempre había compartido habitación con las demás niñas del orfanato. Para su sorpresa en la cama encontró un caleidoscopio junto a una nota que decía

" _para la niña más intrépida que he conocido_

_Con cariño Henry Brighton tu padre"_

Despues de leer la nota Candy sonrió por que su padre adoptivo tuvo un gesto amable con ella.

El juguete era de color negro decorado con flores plateadas, lo tomó con gran curiosidad sintiéndola pesada, luego empezó a observarla para poner un ojo en la lente y quedó sorprendida por las imágenes que podía ver gracias al aparato. Pasados unos momentos dejó el juguete en el mueble que está junto a la cama para trasladarse al patio y tomar los alimentos. Ese día hubo una parrillada donde los cuatro convivían alegremente, apesar de tener un vacío por ya no ver más a su príncipe Candy optó por sonreír y disfrutar de su nueva familia. Era su primer comida con los Brighton y lo atesoraría en su corazón como un momento bello, Lena se relajo un poco y sonreía por las bromas que le decía su esposo mirándola con devoción, mientras veía como Annie se aguantaba las ganas de no llorar por que tenía a unos padres y tenía a su hermana en el mismo lugar. La comida era sabrosa, era un banquete donde había abundancia de alimentos, Candy nunca había visto tanta comida en un solo lugar, la carne era jugosa condimentada a la perfección para hacer resaltar los sabores, las papas asadas con mantequilla era cremosa, las cebollas tenían un sabor ligero con un toque de limón y sal, también habían salchichas rellenas de queso envueltas con tocino y de tomar hicieron una deliciosa limonada fresca.

Al día siguiente Henry invitó a sus mujeres a cabalgar por las praderas de su propiedad, Candy aceptó gustosa, Annie le tenía miedo al vértigo por lo que tímidamente dijo:

—yo quiero ir pero le tengo miedo a los caballos

Henry le contestó amablemente —bueno en ese caso tú y yo utilizaremos el mismo corcel— el caballero volteó a ver a su mujer para ver si ella aprobaba su decisión y dijo —estas de acuerdo cariño

Lena no quería aceptar pero como los tres se veían contentos no tuvo más remedio que dar su brazo a torcer.

Después de vestirse adecuadamente para cabalgar, Candy montó un caballo fácilmente, Lena montó otro con ayuda de su esposo y Annie estaba con cara de espanto por tener que trepar un animal tan grande y peligroso, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no acobardarse en el último minuto, al estar arriba del corcel empezó a marearse pero se sintió un poco mejor cuando su padre la abrazaba para que no cayera al suelo y empezó a sonreír pensando que es muy bonito tener un padre que te quiere y protege de los peligros, sentía tanta emoción que no pudo detener sus lágrimas que secaba rápidamente para no preocupar a su hermana. Henry sabía que su esposa no era una buena jinete por lo que decidió ir despacio para que ninguna de sus mujeres sufriera un accidente.

Después de un tiempo junto al río bajaron de los caballos para que los animales pastaran y tomarán agua, mientras que ellos bajaban la comida para poder realizar un día de campo. Cuando terminaron de comer Henry y Lena caminaban muy juntitos como si fueran novios mientras que las niñas corrían y reían alegremente alrededor de los adultos. El hombre le robaba besos a su esposa cuando estaba seguro que sus hijas no los veían.

Al día siguiente sólo Henry y Candy salieron a cabalgar sintiendo el vértigo que dicho deporte les ocasionaba, sentían el viento golpear sus caras relajandolos por completo, después de un tiempo se detuvieron para que los caballos descansarán y el señor Brighton habló:

—¿ cómo te has sentido en la casa?

—bien... Es muy bonita y grande... parece un castillo

El hombre empezó a reír por las ocurrencias de su hija adoptiva, estaba complacido por hacer sentir a Candy que vivía en un castillo y se prometió tener a Lena como una reina y a Candy junto a Annie como sus princesas, le gustaba la audacia de Candy pero estaba consciente de que a pesar de tener la energía de una tormenta era una damita y por lo tanto era delicada. Henry se agachó para estar a la altura de Candy y le dijo — si nuestra casa es un castillo... Entonces tú eres una princesa

—jajaja se escucha muy bonito seño...

El caballero la interrumpió diciendo — dime solo papá por que eso es lo que soy para ti y es un honor para mí que tú seas mi hija

La niña le regaló al hombre una sonrisa radiante y con los ojos húmedos lo abrazo pensando que estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su príncipe de esforzarse en tener una familia.

En la mansión Brighton se encontraba Lena bordando un mantel juntó a Annie y estaba complacida por que la pequeña era muy buena con el bordado, le gustaba ver como la niña mezclaba los colores de los hilos haciendo resaltar los adornos, sonriendo dijo:

— Annie pero que bien te está quedando el colibrí

La pequeña sonrió alegremente y dijo con timidez —gracias... Señora Brighton

Lena contesto cariñosamente —nada de señora... Desde ahora soy tu madre

Annie no pudo aguantar contener las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, Lena se preocupó y le pregunto —¿ qué pasa? ¿ te hice algo?

La niña movió la cabeza negando a la pregunta de la señora Brighton y entre lágrimas contesto —lo que pasa es que siempre había soñado con tener a una madre — la dama se acercó a Annie para abrazarla y acariciando mientras acariciaba el pelo suave de la pequeña contesto:

— ya no llores Annie por que tú sueño ya se hizo realidad, ya tienes a unos padres y lo mejor de todo es que te queremos y te vamos a cuidar

Después del momento emotivo entré Lena y Annie continuaron con su labor entre risas, las dos mujeres encontraron el vínculo de madre e hija a pesar de no serlo realmente.

El príncipe en su viaje en barco a Europa aprovechaba para ver el inmenso mar que los rodeaba, también admiraba a los delfines que viajaban al lado del barco mientras recordaba a su hada de ojos verdes.

Continuará...


	36. Chapter 36

Gracias key por la aportación del capítulo anterior... Me gustó mucho tu idea por eso lo incluí en la historia.

Los Brighton pasaron tiempo en familia, por lo regular Candy y su padre salían a cabalgar por las mañanas antes del desayuno, a pesar de que a Lena no le gustaba tanto que su esposo pasará más tiempo con Candy que con Annie lo aceptaba de mala gana por que sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba pasear al aire libre.

Un par de días antes de que se trasladarán a Chicago para vivir indefinidamente en esa ciudad, los Brighton fueron al río a nadar.

Candy y Annie se pusieron sus respectivos bañadores, Annie portaba uno azul muy bonito que la hacía verse adorable en cambió Candy se puso uno simple de color naranja por que ese le compró Lena, a pesar de que la pecosa vestía más sencillo lograba verse preciosa con todo lo que se pusiera por que su personalidad vivaracha la hacía resaltar, cosa contraria pasaba con Annie que tenía los mejores vestidos pero su actitud tímida y reservada la hacían impresentable.

Al llegar al río los cuatro se metieron al agua nadando alegremente, Candy empezó a chapotear junto a Annie. Mientras que Henry le decía a Lena:

— cariño una competencia de aquí al otro lado del río y de regreso

Con una sonrisa traviesa Lena contesto — ¿ cuál es el premio?

— el perdedor será esclavo por un día

—hmmm Suena tentador

—jajaja ¿ qué dices?

Lena se empezó a alejar de su esposo para empezar la competencia y cuando estaba a mitad del río gritó — ¡te estoy ganando!

Henry sonreía pensando " solo te estoy dando ventaja" después se puso a demostrar que era un buen nadador, Lena llegó al otro lado del río para regresar, la competencia la había agotado pero seguía nadando para optener su premio, ya se imaginaba al señor Brighton como su esclavo. Pero de último momento Henry rebasó a su esposa obteniendo el primer lugar, proclamándose como ganador frente a las niñas que le aplaudían con alegría.

Lena al perder se molestó un poco pero no lo demostró solo le dijo a su esposo — no me vayas a tratar tan mal

El caballero abrió los brazos y cuando tenía a Lena abrazada dijo —jamas te trataría mal, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida. Se que aveces eres insoportable pero así te amo. Yo también tengo muchos defectos y así me aceptas

—jajaja si somos un caso especial

Henry se dirigió a las niñas —¿y ustedes hijas son buenas nadadoras?

Annie contesto —yo solo nada en la orilla, me da miedo la corriente del río pero Candy nada muy bien

El señor Brighton dijo —¿ qué te parece una competencia Candy? De aquí a esa piedra y de regreso

Con una enorme sonrisa Candy dió su aceptación, Henry se dejó ganar por Candy sin que ella se diera cuenta, la niña estaba satisfecha por su triunfo y su padre estaba complacido por hacer feliz a su hija, y le dijo —como eres la ganadora indiscutible ¿ cual es tú petición?

—hmmm no lo sé todavía

— piénsalo bien y después me avisas que es lo que quieres... Lena deberías de competir con Candy, ya ves que es una buena nadadora, tal vez tú si puedas ganarle

—estoy segura que yo soy más rápida que ella... Pero ¿ qué me puede ofrecer si no tiene nada?

Todos se dieron cuenta que con el comentario de Lena Candy se quedó sin habla y su rostro de euforia se desvaneció, Annie sintió pena por su hermana pero como consideraba a Lena como una madre optó por no decir ni hacer nada, Lena sintió satisfacción por hacer sentir mal a una niña pequeña e indefensa que no podía defenderse porque no sabia sobre la maldad de la gente, en cambio Henry optó por sonreír y decir —recuerda cariño que se juega para pasarla bien no para ganar... Será que no quieres competir con Candy por que sabes que puedes perder contra ella

La dama puso cara de molestia, después vio a Candy y dijo —estas lista para tu derrota

Candy no dijo nada el que habló fue Henry —claro que está lista, nació lista y te hará tragarte tus palabras— acomodó a Candy para que estuviera preparada para la competencia después dijo — confío en ti Candy ¡ demuestra de que estás hecha, mi bella guerrera amazona!

Con estás palabras motivadoras a Candy le empezó a hervir la sangre y pensó " como se atreve la señora Brighton a tratar de hacerme sentir mal por mi origen, yo no tengo la culpa de ser huérfana, no pedí ser abandonada en el hogar Pony, ser huérfana no es delito" con esta adrenalina y con esta energía Candy estaba más que dispuesta para nadar y ganar. En cambio Lena tenía cara de fastidió por ver como su esposo estaba del lado de esa despreciable huérfana.

La competencia empezó, Lena llevaba la delantera pero no contaba con la vitalidad incansable de Candy que en vez de que su cuerpo pequeño y delgado fuera un impedimento para ganar era una ventaja porque necesitaba menos impulso para cortar el agua y de esa manera avanzar más rápido, los días que Candy pasaba en la colina de Pony corriendo, nadando y haciendo acrobacias en el padre árbol se puede decir que por fin dan frutos a su excesiva actividad física provocando en ella un corazón, pulmones, brazos y piernas fuertes para proclamarse como la vencedora. Por supuesto que también influyo la bendición del todo poderoso para que Candy le ganará a Lena y está aprendiera a ser más humilde pero como la señora Brighton es orgullosa le ganó la soberbia.

Henry sonreí y le aplaudía a la niña rubia mientras decía con entusiasmo —estuviste genial, eres muy buena nadadora

Lena estaba cansada y molesta pero decidió solo ignorar lo acontecido. En cambio a Candy no se le veía ni una pizca de cansancio, tratando de no hacer gran alboroto decidió olvidar y perdonar las palabras maliciosas de Lena para seguir disfrutando del agua, del sol, de la compañía de Annie y de su padre adoptivo.

En casa el señor Brighton le dijo a su esposa —esclava quiero que prepares varios pay de queso por que te quedan deliciosos

Con cara ofendida contesto —¡no me gusta que me digas esclava!

—es el juego cariño

—de todos modos no me gusta. Además estoy muy cansada como para preparar comida

—descansa un rato... Todavía falta para la cena. Hmmmm a nadie le queda mejor el pay de queso que a ti, por favor prepararme mi postre favorito

—que lo preparé la cocinera para eso le pagas

—yo quiero que lo prepares tú... No me va a saber igual si lo prepara una empleada

Más calmada Lena contesto — está bien... Solo descansó un rato y te preparo tu postre favorito

Con una sonrisa que amaba su esposa Henry contesto —gracias mi vida... No sabes lo feliz que me haces

Lena tomo una siesta, después preparó el pay de queso para la cena. Más tarde los cuatro Brighton estaban tomando los sagrados alimentos, Henry era feliz de ver a Lena tranquila, ver a sus princesas sonriendo y por supuesto de deleitarse con el pay que preparó su esposa con sus delgadas y frágiles manos, con cada bocado sentía el amor de su esposa, ese amor que nace de su corazón para pasarlo a sus manos y depositarlo en el postre. Las niñas al probar el pay cremoso y ligeramente dulce les brilló en automático los ojos por que no habían probado algo tan sabroso, se acabaron rápidamente su porción, después Candy dijo :

—¿puedo tomar otro pedazo de postre?

Lena contesto —no Candy... Tiene mucha azúcar y lo dulce produce caries

Candy se quedó pensativa y después dijo — padre recuerda que me debe un premio por ganarle nadando

—si

—bien... Pues quiero reclamar mi premio

—dime que quieres

—otra porción de postre

Con una sonrisa complaciente Henry dijo —si Candy puedes comer otra porción... Es más todos podemos comer otra ronda de postre

—¡pero Henry!... Estás malcriado a estas niñas

—solo por hoy... Anda come más, tu siempre cuidas nuestra alimentación estoy seguro que con una vez que comamos un poquito más no nos hará daño.

Como no queriendo Lena se terminó otra rebanada de postre por que en realidad está muy sabroso y comento —ustedes me hacen pecar

Todos estallaron en risas, luego Henry dijo — querida... gracias... Tus manos maravillosas nos regalaron este manjar, ni los dioses del Olimpo tienen la fortuna de comer tan exquisito alimento

Lena se conmovía al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, al ver a su familia contenta y disfrutando el postre que ella preparó con mucho cariño y cuidando hasta el último detalle, de su corazón nació un pequeño calorcito que la hizo sonreír de una auténtica felicidad.

Continuará...


	37. Chapter 37

Los Brighton viajaron a Chicago para vivir en esa ciudad indefinidamente. Compraron casa nueva en una colonia donde no eran conocidos para empezar una nueva vida lejos del pasado y de los recuerdos. Inventaron la historia de que Candy y Annie eran mellizas, por eso es que tenían la misma edad pero con rasgos físicos diferentes, tenían fe en que el tiempo haría olvidar a las personas que conocieron su tragedia. Solo los familiares cercanos conocían la verdad sobre el origen de Candy y Annie, aceptando la desición del matrimonio de querer construir una familia.

A las niñas se les contrato maestros de diferentes asignaturas para instruirlas y convertirlas en damas.

Tanto Lena como Candy estaban nerviosas, a Lena se le fue su paz interior a trabajar para poder conseguir suficiente capital para mantener a su familia, una semana sin Henry la volvía intolerante con esa niña rubia que tiene un comportamiento poco femenino. En cambio Candy se sentía enjaulada en esa casa grande y bien decorada, donde Lena prohibió correr, jugar, reír y gritar, la niña pensaba que solo le faltaba que le prohibieran respirar y pensar. Cuando estaban en lakewood Candy cabalgaba con su padre adoptivo, Henry daba autorización para que la niña rubia jugará en los árboles, el señor Brighton estaba orgulloso de la energía, vitalidad y fuerza de su hija adoptiva. Pero ahora Candy solo puede ver tras la ventana con anhelo el jardín grande que tiene un hermoso árbol donde trepar, tenía una semana de estar en Chicago y sentía que llevaba toda una vida. Se vió su vestido bonito, limpió, nuevo y caro despues suspiro queriendo jugar un ratito en el patio. De pronto de su corazón indomable surgió una fuerza que la impulsaba a revelarse en contra de la autoridad y se dijo que si era cuidadosa podría ir a jugar sin necesidad de estropear su ropa, momentos después ella se encontraba trepando por fin el árbol, sin darse cuenta se desgarro la manga del vestido, decidió solo sentarse en una rama para apreciar de mejor manera el cielo azul que le recuerdan a los ojos de su príncipe. El tiempo pasó y cuando la rubia se sintio más tranquila decidió bajar del árbol pero como el vestido era estorboso no pudo bajar de un salto sin perder el equilibrio terminando en el suelo, Candy se sacudió lo mejor que pudo, también se acomodó la ropa y según ella no había rastros de su delito. Pero los ojos de Lena no pensaban lo mismo, ella que era observadora vió el vestido sucio y destrozado, no pudiendo controlar su enojo por pensar que la niña era una inconciente y salvaje que no sabe valorar lo que le compran ella gritó :

— ¿Candy dónde estabas?

La niña sorprendida dijo —en el patio

—¡estas despeinada! ¡ tu vestido está hecho un desastre! ¿ qué tanto estabas haciendo para que terminarás así?

Con el rostro agachado y pensando que quizás había cometido una imprudencia contesto —subi al árbol

La señora Brighton estaba horrorizada y contesto indignada —eres una Brighton, no vuelvas a subir a un árbol, las señoritas de sociedad no hacen tal cosa. Ahora vez a tu cuarto, estás castigada sin cena, espero que analices tu compartimiento para que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Mira cómo estás, echaste a perder otro de tus vestidos... Claro como a ti no te cuesta comprarlos

Candy en su defensa dijo —solo es cuestión de lavarlo, cocerle un poquito el olán y queda como nuevo

Lena movía la cabeza negando como si lo que hubiera dicho Candy fuera una blasfemia, y si en su realidad era pecado reutilizar una prenda maltratada.

Candy fue a meditar a su cuarto y estando acostada en su cama no podía llegar a comprender como es que puede ser malo subir a los árboles para apreciar el paisaje, como puede llegar a ser algo malo si no se daña a nadie por el contrario es una actividad que puede llegar a dar paz.

En la cena el señor Brighton preguntó — ¿ dónde está Candy?

—querido ella está castigada... Por realizar actos impropios de una dama de sociedad

— ¿ qué hizo?

—echo a perder uno de sus vestidos... Es una revoltosa

—¿ya ceno?

—¡no! Su castigo consiste en estar encerrada en su cuarto sin cenar meditando sobre sus actos impropios

—¿ qué hizo para que estés tan molesta con ella?

—subio al árbol y terminó echa un desastre

El señor Brighton con las cejas levantadas dijo —por esa miniedad la castigaste

—¡no es miniedad! Tú eres muy permisivo, lleva el apellido Brighton debe de comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias tal y como lo hace Annie

— Lena estás siendo intolerante, Candy es una niña no una señorita, además Annie es muy diferente a ella y compararlas es cruel por que Candy jamás llegará a ser igual a Annie

Terminaron de cenar disgustados, Annie fue arropada por Lena, la señora a pesar de sonreirle a la niña estaba de mal humor por no ser comprendida por su esposo, sintiendo como Candy se entromete en su vida y en su bienestar.

Henry pidió la cena para Candy, cuando ya estaba servido tomo la charola y se lo llevó a la pequeña. Toco la puerta con los nudillos al no escuchar el pase entró y encontró a Candy acostada echa un ovillo en la gran cama, dejó la cena en la mesita, despues se acercó hacia la niña, depósito su mano en el hombro de Candy dándose cuenta de que ya estaba dormida, la ve tan pequeña, frágil e inocente que no sabe como es que Lena no se da cuenta de que esa niña lo único que ocupa es amor. Decide despertarla para que coma, si era su hija tenía que estar bien alimentada, ¿si no cuál era el motivo de su esfuerzo por tener las empresas a flote si no le daba ni una cena decente a su princesa?. Candy se despertó un poco atemorizada por ver a su padre adoptivo, no quería que el terminará regañandola como lo hizo la señora Brighton y con la carita agachada dijo:

— ¿señor Brighton qué pasa?

El caballero tomo el mentón de la niña y se dió cuenta de que ella tenía rastros de lágrimas, conmovido contesto —nada de señor soy tu padre ademas te traje la cena

Candy dijo un poco apenada—gracias... Pero no puedo aceptar, estoy castigada

— hija tienes que comer para que no enfermes... Para ti ya es mucho castigó estar encerrada

—pero la señora Brighton dijo que no podía cenar... La verdad que no quiero contradecirla

—tenemos que ser fuertes y soportar su mal humor pero tú tienes que comer... —Tomó una porción de ensalada y se lo metió a la boca y mientras decía —comeras aunque tenga que darte la comida como si fueras un bebé

Candy sonrió y dijo —no... Yo no soy un bebé

—entonces come o si no te voy a dar de comer yo

Candy comió acompañada de su padre y dijo —a pesar de todo... Me fue bien, gracias por traerme doble postre

Henry abrazo a Candy y habló —perdona por no poder ofrecerte una madre cariñosa que tanto mereces

—no tengo madre pero tengo al mejor padre del mundo con eso basta y sobra

—quieres contarme ¿por qué se enojó mamá?

—estaba aburrida y subí al árbol del patio y eché a perder este vestido... Pero si se lava y se le hace algunos arreglitos queda bien, no sé porque se enojó tanto mamá

—es incomprensible de porque aveces se enoja pero nunca pierdas tu sonrisa... ya es hora de descansar, hasta mañana hija

—hasta mañana papá

Candy se puso su pijama, durmió tranquila y sin hambre. Henry al entrar a su habitación se encontró con la cara enojada de su esposa, ignorandola le dió un beso en la frente y dijo —necesitas ser más paciente con Candy

—¡y tu no deberías de malcriarla tanto! No creas que no me di cuenta de que le llevaste la cena... Esta castigada y tú me quitas autoridad ante esa niña

—¡ Lena! Por favor no discutamos... Vengo del trabajo cansado lo último que deseó encontrar en casa son pleitos

—todo es culpa de esa chiquilla... Es una deshonra para el apellido Brighton

—no digas tonterías, por favor esfuérzate por llevarte bien con Candy, ella es una buena niña

—pero viste como dejo el vestido

—que no te importe... Al fin y al cabo no lo pagas tú

—¡ Henry! Jamás me habías hablado de esa manera y todo por culpa de Candy

— Lena cariño ya voy a dormir... Solo te informo que Candy tiene mi autorización para trepar árboles y te exijo que respetes mi decisión

La dama se indignó y haciendo berrinche optó por salir de la habitación para irse a dormir a otra parte de la casa. Henry al darse cuenta salió a buscarla y la encontró en la terraza, el caballero fue por unas cobijas, depósito un par en el piso, después abrazo a su esposa mientras que ella trataba de zafarse del agarré y dijo molesta—sueltame no me toques... Vete con esa niña estúpida

—no te voy a soltar... Tú eres mi mujer y siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Lo recuerdas o ya se te olvidó

Con lágrimas en los ojos Lena contesto —¡no! Pero esto me sobrepasa... No sé como quererla, no puedo ni estar cerca de ella, creo que simplemente no la soporto

Henry contesto —por que no tratas en estar lo más lejos de Candy y no prestes atención si destroza los vestidos

La dama puso los ojos en blanco y dijo — no te prometo nada pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo

El señor Brighton beso a su esposa mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba, la mujer ante tales muestras de cariño dejó ir su mal comportamiento para perderse en los besos y caricias de su esposo, se quitaron la ropa, Henry depósito a su esposa en el suelo sobre las mantas, le hizo el amor bajo la luz de la luna y con brisa fresca del anochecer.

Continuará...


	38. Chapter 38

A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, de que Lena hacia todo lo posible por alejarse de Candy y tratar de no prestarle atención, de todos modos la presencia de la rubia la alteraba. Candy sabía que tenía el permiso de trepar árboles, aunque lo hacía no podía disfrutarlo como antes por que sentía la desaprobación de su madre adoptiva, se esforzaba para no prestarle atención a la opinión de Lena pero muy en el fondo de su corazón había un sentimiento de envidia hacia Annie por acaparar todo el tiempo de la señora Brighton, Candy no comprendía lo que sentía su corazón, no sabía que añoraba el beso de una madre. La niña rubia estaba confundida, quería darle rienda suelta a su diversión pero también quería sentirse aceptada por Lena, era por eso que se esforzaba en aprender lo que sus maestros le enseñaban a pesar de ser clases aburridas y repetitivas. Hasta imitaba la forma de caminar de la señora Brighton para llegar a ser una gran dama como ella, pero no contaba que con ese acto inocente molestaría a Lena. Aunque Candy aprendía etiqueta de los mejores aveces la suerte no estaba de su lado como cuando jugaba y terminaba un vestido más con el título de inservible, o cuando rompía alguna reliquia donde su favorito eran los jarrones antiguos que terminaban rotos en el piso por el paso del tornado cuyo nombre era ¡ Candy!.

En Inglaterra el príncipe asistía a clases en el colegio San Pablo, por influencia de su familia es que Will podía irse a su casa todas las tardes. Así lo decidió el patriarca para que su amada esposa estuviera tranquila teniendo de cerca a su adoración. Will no se esforzaba pero era uno de los mejores alumnos, lo que le ayudaba era que tenía disciplina, se levantaba temprano, asistía a sus clases, nada más llegaba a su casa se ponía a ser su tarea, después leía diferentes tipos de libros principalmente de medicina, atendía a Poupée, tenía a un maestro de defensa personal que le preparaba rutinas de entrenamiento, convivía con su familia y los fines de semana se dedicaba a ser niño explorador, tenía una vida perfecta, una de ensueño donde lo único que le oprimía el corazón era la ausencia de su hada de los ojos verdes, su inspiración para ser mejor persona, por la cual le pedía al cielo para que la protegiera y le hiciera el milagro de volverla a ver.

Y así paso un año, Lena se acostumbró a la presencia de la niña rubia y Candy aprendió a no sentir nada cuando la señora Brighton se enojaba ya era el pan de cada día, por más de que Candy se esforzará en ser una buena hija jamás lo conseguía y estaba segura que jamás tendría la aceptación de Lena, por lo que no valía la pena tanta preocupación, decidió mejor disfrutar de lo que si tenía que era el permiso de trepar árboles y de tener a su lado a su hermana Annie y a su padre. También se llevaba muy bien con los empleados principalmente con Stuart el chófer, Doug el cocinero, el señor Whiteman el jardinero y Mary la ama de llaves.

La señora Brighton se dirigía a su habitación pero su lado curioso se apoderó de ella al escuchar hablar a las dos niñas en el cuarto de Annie — Annie pero que bonita vista se ve desde aquí

—si Candy... Se aprecia el bonito jardín que tenemos en casa, me gusta nuestra vida, tenemos unos padres que nos quieren mucho

—hmmmm no lo creo... La señora Brighton no me quiere

—¡ Candy! Ella es nuestra madre

La niña rubia da un suspiro largo y pesado después dice —he intentado decirle mamá pero sus ojos tan fríos hacía a mí me impiden hacerlo de corazón

Este comentario de la niña hizo mella en el interior de Lena que sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón por que a pesar de que era cruel lo que Candy decía era cierto, Lena sabía perfectamente que miraba con desprecio a la pequeña rubia y siguió escuchando a pesar de sentirse avergonzada de sus propios actos — Annie acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo diferente que nos trata...

Annie agachando la cabeza contesto —mi habitación es más bonita, tengo más ropa que tú y mamá siempre viene a darme el beso de las buenas noches... Candy tú sabes que puedes ponerte cualquier vestido mío verdad

—si Annie pero me gustan los míos son más prácticos... Te quiero Annie siempre serás mi hermana y papá es maravilloso

—es el mejor de todos y mamá dice que es guapo

Lena se arrepintió de sus actos y decidió tocar la puerta para entrar y saludarlas — con que aquí están... Niñas ya es hora de cenar

Las niñas estaban saliendo de la habitación pero Lena las interrumpió, ella se esforzaba por tener el rostro relajado y dijo —esperen... Hay una sorpresa para ti Candy

La niña cruzó los brazos, después resopló para finalmente hacer un puchero y preguntar —¿y ahora qué hice?... No recuerdo haber roto nada

La dama intentó sonreír pero solo pudo conseguir hacer una mueca y habló —nada de eso Candy... Hmmm verás hace tiempo que mandamos hacer unos bonitos muebles para tu habitación pero se han tardado más de lo normal en hacerlos por los materiales tan difíciles de conseguir, pero pronto llegarán los primeros, ya verás son unos muebles preciosos —era mentira lo que Lena decía pero no quería tener en su conciencia el sufrimiento de Candy además se repetía de que ella se merecía lo mejor por pertenecer a la familia Brighton.

—a mí me gustan los muebles que tengo

—jajaja pero que cosas dices... Cuando veas los muebles nuevos cambiarás de opinión

Annie daba saltitos de felicidad apoyando las palabras de su madre y Candy sonreía por ver ilusionadas a ambas mujeres que tenía en frente.

Después de ese día Lena inmediatamente se puso a redecorar la habitación de Candy dejándola preciosa, ella estaba satisfecha con su trabajo y le gustó ver como los ojos de Candy se iluminaban por ese detalle costoso, pero en realidad Candy estaba conmovida por ese gesto de la señora Brighton porque nunca se imaginó que su madre adoptiva pudiera mostrar tal gentileza.

Continuará...


	39. Chapter 39

**Siempre listo, siempre preparado, siempre mejor" **

Nuestro pequeño príncipe recordaba el lema de los niños exploradores mientras estaba acostada en el suelo cerca de su grupo viendo el firmamento estrellado, sintiendo el aire fresco del ambiente, escuchando el cantó de los grillos y el agua correr caudalosa sobre el río que está cerca de donde la manada de lobunos acampó. Recordando su propósito y el verdadero significado del lema que significa tener los conocimientos, adquirir habilidades físicas, tener la entereza y la valentía para ser autosustentable respetando al próximo, a la naturaleza para con ello poder respetarse a si mismo.

A pesar de estar lejos de su bella hada Will se esfuerza día con día en ser un buen hijo, un buen hermano, un buen estudiante, un buen integrante de los niños exploradores. Él desearía compartir su tiempo con la niña rubia pero sabe que no es posible solo es agradecido con el todopoderoso por lo que si tiene a su alcance como por ejemplo a sus magníficos padres, a George su hermano mayor que lo cuida, a Poupée su amiga, salud, pertenecer al grupo de los boy scout que le permite interactuar directamente con la naturaleza que tanto ama, una educación académica de calidad, una bonita casa que lo protege de las adversidades climatológicas, el pastel de chocolate que le preparan especialmente a él todos los viernes y demás cosas. El objetivo de Will es convertirse en su mejor versión para cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Candy pueda demostrar con hechos de que es digno de merecer su amor.

Ese sábado por la mañana se levantó temprano como todos los días, al abrir las ventanas sintió el aire fresco que anunciaba la llegada del otoño, Will estaba emocionado por que ese día a su grupo le tocaba acampar en el bosque que está a las fueras de la ciudad. Se trasladaron por medio de carretas que los acercó lo más que pudo a la naturaleza.

En las orillas del bosque emprendieron una caminata de cuarenta minutos entre subidas y bajadas, llegaron a las faldas de una montaña para establecerse en ese lugar por ser estratégico, por que estaban cerca de un río donde podían hacer los ejercicios de agua, tenían terreno plano para las casas de campaña y tenían muy cerca la montaña para hacer los ejercicios de rápel. El líder de la flota repartió las tareas, a Will le tocó conseguir la comida. Después de que el joven Andrew hiciera su casa de campaña fue a pescar al río juntó a su amigo Michel, el futuro patriarca limpió los pescados en la orilla del río, les quito las escamas con una navaja, les abrió el abdomen que va desde la cabeza a la cola, retiro las tripas y la sangre con las manos, lavó el pescado con agua para quitarle las escamas sueltas. Cuando llegaron con los demás la fogata ya estaba hecha por lo que empezaron a cocer los pescados previamente sazonados.

Al terminar de reposar los alimentos se pusieron a estudiar las diferentes plantas del lugar para aprovechar la luz del sol, luego fueron al río para las prácticas de nado jugando con responsabilidad, al terminar de nadar a Will le tocó hacer la fogata. Busco combustible, varas y yesca. Para hacer la fogata se necesita de responsabilidad y conocimientos, se alejó lo suficiente de las casas, encontró un lugar propicio para hacer el fuego y checó como corre el aire, para después limpiar la zona. Habiendo varios tipos de fogata optó por la pagoda, porque proporciona mucha luz, calor y la duración de esta fogata es bastante prolongada, hizo la pirámide agregando troncos apilados e intercalados en forma de cuadrado. Antes de prender la yesca puso piedras secas alrededor de la estructura con la finalidad de evitar incendios. Al terminar de cenar sopa de verduras todos los integrantes se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para platicar su experiencia, que les gusta, que les molesta, uno saco la guitarra y empezaron a corear canciones del momento, los chicos se hacían pequeñas bromas y entre risas se fueron a dormir menos Will que decidió ver el cielo mientras añoraba la presencia de Candy, apesar de ser feliz sentía que no estaba completó de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo Michel:

— ¿Andrew por que tan solo?

—estoy disfrutando de la tranquilidad que ofrece la naturaleza

—que profundo... Será que en tu vida anterior fuiste un poeta

—jajaja no... Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy simple

—soy chico...Los chicos somos simples

—si... Pero tú abusas

—¡oye!... Ya en serio todos estamos resguardados, no tienes frío

—no... me traje una manta, estoy viendo las constelaciones

— Andrew me sorprendes... Aparentemente eres aburrido pero tienes aficiones interesantes

—jajaja... Que gracioso, a caso te crees el alma de la fiesta

—si

—acaso no conoces la humildad

Michel se sentó cerca de Will, ignorando sus palabras para después decir —los antiguos pueblos utilizaban las constelaciones con fines prácticos

—asi es Michel, antes el firmamento eran muy útiles para la agricultura y la navegación... Con las estrellas medían el tiempo como también servían de guía para los navegantes y los mercaderes cuando hacían travesías durante la noche, ya fuese por mar o por desierto

—estas bien informado

—jajaja aveces leo libros

—mira... haya está orión

Los amigos se durmieron tarde admirando el cielo, Will se imaginó que Candy también veía el manto estelar por que quería pensar que seguían conectados de algún modo sin saber que en ese preciso momento el corazón de la niña sintió los llamados de su alma gemela por lo que impulsada por una fuerza superior se levando de su cama para dirigirse a la ventana y poder ver el cielo, quedando absorta por la belleza de las estrellas mientras que sus pensamientos eran inundados por su príncipe de cabellos de oro y sonrisa amable.

Continuará.


	40. Chapter 40

En una tarde noche de tormenta la familia Brighton cenaba en total silencio a causa de la ausencia del jefe de familia que era el único que hacía la convivencia más amena.

Como todos los días Lena estaba disgustada por la forma de ser de Candy, la dama elegante pensaba que la niña era tosca y torpe, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón Lena estaba molesta con la pequeña rubia por que la encontró escribiendo una carta al hogar de Pony, ver la devolución en el que se dirigía hacia las señoritas maestras la puso celosa, por que sintió que ella no era suficiente para que Candy se sintiera cómoda en la familia Brighton donde se le brindaba una casa, un apellido, alimento y demás cosas. Lena no podía comprender que era lo que esa niña revoltosa quería si no necesitaba nada con ellos, incluso llegó a pensar que la pequeña era injusta y malagradecida.

Al terminar de cenar y después de reposar la comida todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lena como siempre acompañó a Annie para arroparla, luego se dirigió a su alcoba para dormir.

Candy estaba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir por que los relámpagos eran estruendosos, apesar del ruido del exterior pudo escuchar el crujido de una puerta, por curiosidad se levantó de su cama y fue a tientas hacia la salida para saber que pasaba afuera de su cuarto, asomó su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y pudo percatarse de que Annie había salido al pasillo después la vió caminar en dirección contraria a las escaleras. Pensando que su hermana se había equivocado de dirección la fue persiguiendo hasta que vió como se detuvo en la habitación de Lena, la vió indecisa hasta por fin tocó la puerta con sus nudillos frágiles, después escuchó la voz de Lena preguntando — ¿ quién?

Annie carraspeo y contestó con cierto temor —soy yo mamá... Annie

Alegremente Lena dijo —pasa hija

Annie pasó sin cerrar la puerta, al ver a su madre lista para dormir trato de hablar sin timidez — mamá...

—¿ qué pasa Annie? ¿ cuéntame qué sucede?

—no puedo dormir... Me dan miedo los truenos

—hmmm es eso... Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo

Annie sonrió ampliamente por que era eso lo que realmente quería, dormír con su madre, se aguantó lo más que pudo las ganas de llorar y se metió entré las sábanas.

Mientras tanto Candy las observaba con un nudo en la garganta, estaba feliz por que Annie era querida pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tener aunque sea un poquito de atención por parte de Lena, sabía que tenía que hacer la retirada pero quería quedarse un poquito más para ver el beso de amor que da una madre y lo pudo ver, cuando ya estaba satisfecha su curiosidad decidió irse más sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado por lo que a la hora de intentar escabullirse su pequeño codo rozó con una esquina de la mesita del pasillo acasionando que una de las reliquias de la familia impactará contra el piso de madera para por fin romperse en varios pedazos. Lena al escuchar el ruido volteó a ver hacia donde estaba parada la pequeña Candy mientras que un trueno iluminaba su rostro compungido, la dama pudo verla parada, como si no pudiera moverse, con cierto temor en sus ojos expresivos, Candy era tan pequeña, se veía como una hermosa muñequita de porcelana y está imagen pudo conmover el corazón frío y endurecido de Lena que dijo — ¡Candy!

—hmmm... Disculpe, es que yo solo...

—no puedes dormir

—hmmm no

—tambien le tienes miedo a los truenos

Candy no le tenía miedo a los truenos, pero como no sabía que decir por estar preocupada por el destrozó que había hecho contestó —hmmm sí

Lena por un momento puso a Annie en el lugar de Candy y dijo —ven

La mujer vió como la niña se acercaba temerosa y eso la hizo pensar que Candy le tenía miedo, y como no le iba a tener temor si se la pasaba regañando a la pequeña rubia y ella lo sabía. Pero a pesar de todo no le gustó que Candy tuviera esa imprecisión de ella así que habló lo más dulce que pudo — acuéstate con nosotras para dormir juntas

La rubia no pudo disimular su asombro y el gusto que le daban esas palabras, Lena se dió cuenta de como poquito a poquito podía ganarse la confianza de Candy, le hizo un espacio en su enorme cama para que la niña se acomodara en uno de sus brazos. En esa noche de lluvia Lena dormía junto a sus dos hijas adoptivas sintiendo en su corazón un calorcito que inundaba todo su ser provocándole remordimientos de conciencia por ser tan intolerante con Candy llenándole los ojos de lágrimas por sentir arrepentimiento por maltratar a un angelito tan bello y tan pequeño como la adorable niña, esa noche dejó de lado por un momento a Annie para prestarle atención a la dulce carita de la pecosa, percatándose de que la niña tenía rastros de lágrimas, Lena como la madre que nunca a sido para Candy le acarició con cariño por primera vez sus cabellos de oro y por primera vez le dió un beso de verdadero amor en su carita inocente, sin querer Lena con ese beso se estaba comprometiendo en ser una madre para Candy, y de manera consciente prometió ser más paciente con la rubia, desdé entonces ella se juró en tratar de comprender a la pequeña pecosa.

A la mañana siguiente Lena se levantó temprano para mandar a limpiar el desorden ocasionado por la niña rubia, después ordenó el desayuno y pidió que ese día hicieran el pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta a Candy. Para cuando las niñas despertaron ella misma decidió ayudarlas a vestirse y las peinó a las dos, Lena sonreía y trataba con respeto a la pecosa.

Cuando llegó el señor Brighton de su viaje se encontró con la sorpresa de que Lena y Candy ya se llevaban mejor, eso lo hizo feliz por que por fin tendrá la familia que siempre había soñado.

Continuará...


	41. Chapter 41

Conformé pasaba el tiempo la relación de Candy y Lena mejoraba, pero a pesar de eso Annie seguía siendo la preferida de Lena.

En navidad y año nuevo los Brighton la pasaron en familia, las fiestas fueron celebradas sin ningún contratiempo.

Lena le mando a hacer unos pantalones a Candy y unas blusas sencillas para que la niña tuviera ropa con que trepar los árboles sin que echará a perder los finos vestidos que le compraban. Esta solución tenía contenta a Lena y solo le recordaba a Candy por las mañanas que debía ser prudente.

A mediados de primavera de ese año George se dirigía a las oficinas de Inglaterra, al bajarse del coche sintió como el aire fresco de la mañana golpeaba su rostro, por lo que cerró sus ojos y aspiró muy fuertemente llenando sus pulmones, tratando de quitarse el estrés que le generaba la carga de trabajo, cuando estaba expulsando el aire sintió como un cuerpo chocó contra él, al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia su lado derecho pudo apreciar un rostro bello de ojos azul cielo:

La dama se disculpó —lo siento caballero... Soy una distraída, no me dí cuenta provocando tan bochornoso y catastrófico accidente

La voz de la mujer era melodiosa como el canto de las sirenas y George lo único que pudo contestar fue —no se preocupe... Todo está bien

La señorita sonrió dulcemente y después dijo — gentil caballero le doy mi más sentido agradecimiento por ser tan comprensivo con mi persona... ya que mi madre dice que soy un imán para los problemas llamándome calamidad en vez de Katy

George no pudo evitar reír con lo que Katy le contaba, que bien sentía el joven en reír después de mucho tiempo que no lo hacía mientras que la señorita lo veía un tanto confundida pero al final se unió a la risa. Ella intentaba acomodar su abanico para echarse un poco de aire a la cara pero sus manos eran torpes y lo único que ocasionó fue aventar el abanico a la cabeza de una señora que desgraciadamente pasaba por ahí, ella al darse cuenta del accidente que había ocasionado puso una cara de preocupación para después irse a disculparse con una señora enojada, la situación no pasó a mayores, Katy consiguió la indulgencia de su víctima para percatarse de que George la estaba observando con mucha diversión y con ojos de reproche dijo —ya veo que te la estás pasando de lo lindo... Acosta mía

El joven intentaba dejar de reír pero la escena le pareció tan graciosa que no podía y contesto —si... Todo fue muy divertido

La chica infló sus mejillas blancas, cuando expulsó el aire contenido no pudo evitar mover sus risos rojizos, este acontecimiento dejo impactado a George al darse cuenta de que esa señorita era demasiado torpe, pero tenía algo especial, también era extremadamente graciosa y simpática, a cualquier persona le resultaría fácil encariñarse con ella.

Con cierto enojó Katy dijo —ya terminaste

—si... Disculpa por mí comportamiento tan poco caballeroso... No te enojes, solo que eres...

Haciendo un puchero ella contestó —torpe... Si lo sé, siempre ocasionó accidentes

—me parece que eres una bella calamidad

Katy se sonrojó y contesto con una dulce sonrisa —suena lindo

—tu eres linda

—gracias pero no cree que está siendo muy atrevido

—disculpe por eso...

—jajaja es una broma... En realidad usted es muy respetuoso. Sabe me la estoy pasando bien, pero ya me tengo que ir caballero desconocido

—¡ah! Que irrespetuoso de mi parte... Mi nombre es George Andrew— a pesar de haber dejado el apellido Andrew George así se presentaba porque solo Elroy y él sabían la verdad.

—mucho gusto George Andrew... Yo soy Katerine Steele

—Katerine Steele es perfecto para ti

—no se por que pero me pareces confiable y tú puedes llamarme Katy

—gracias por la confianza

Después de ese encuentro George se fue a trabajar y Katy fue a conseguir sus pinturas.

La vida se encargaba de reunirlos constantemente como cuando se volvieron a ver en una librería del centro de la cuidad, donde Katy terminó chocando de nuevo contra George y dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas —disculpa... Que coincidencia, eres tú ¡Hola!

—hola Katy ¡oh! Que buen libro "mujercitas"

—si... Ya la leíste

—hmmm no... Pero tiene buenas críticas

—¿por qué no lo has leído?

Después de un largo suspiro George contesto —ese tipo de literatura no va conmigo

—ah, ¿ qué libro piensas comprar?

—hmmm solo vine a recoger un encargo

— así ¿ qué encargó?

—la Ilíada de Homero

—¡wow! Esa es la literatura que te gusta

—claro... Es la mejor obra escrita de todos los tiempos

—es muy probable... hmmm ya tengo que irme, hasta luego

—claro... Que tengas un buen día

Días después se toparon en una obra de teatro, George iba con sus padres y Will, en esa ocasión Katy derramó vino blanco en la camisa del joven Andrew sin querer. Ella estaba apenada pero al darse cuenta de que se trataba de George sonrió divertida mostrando unos dientes perfecto y su típica sonrisa dulce, después dijo —parece que estamos destinados a reencontrarnos

George sin mostrar ningún enfado contesto —parece que sí

Continuará...


	42. Chapter 42

En el salón del té de la residencia Brighton se encontraba Lena junto a sus hijas y con su según grandiosa idea de evaluar el trabajo de los maestros privados. La señora Brighton caminaba armoniosamente de un lado a otro, se tocaba de vez en cuando el mentón con la mano derecha, observaba a las pequeñas con los ojos entrecerrados evaluando la situación, las niñas estaban paradas cada vez más ansiosas esperando a que su madre hablara de una buena vez por todas. Lena dejo de caminar para pararse frente a las pequeñas y habló con vehemencia:

—hijas ya llegó el momento en que me demuestren todo lo que han aprendido en este tiempo, en el que se a procurado que tengan la mejor educación. Empezaremos con lo primero que es el saludo... ¿ quién empieza?

Candy sabía que Annie quería ser la primera en participar, por eso decidió guardar silencio pero los minutos pasaban y ella no se movía, la rubia le dió un pequeño empujón en el brazo para que reaccionara pero la pelinegra solo agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras empezaba a temblar, la niña rubia sabía que su madre se estaba desesperando y decidió decir —yo empiezo

Lena sonrió para darle seguridad a su hija y contesto con un poco de dulzura—muy bien Candy... Demuestra lo que has aprendido

Mientras que la rubia realizaba el saludo lo mejor que podía, Annie observaba como su madre quedaba complacida con la participación de su hermana, no perdió detalle de como la señora Brighton tenía puesta su mirada cálida hacia Candy y de pronto surgió otra vez la envidia de forma silenciosa para habitar en el corazón de la niña tímida. siempre se había sentido opacada por la rubia, su miedo no la dejaba realizar las cosas que en verdad quería hacer, recordaba como Candy era la consentida de la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Annie tenía los sentimientos revueltos, por un lado quería poseer toda la atención de su madre y de su padre, por el otro lado amaba a su hermana y deseaba compartir sin egoísmo a sus padres, los valores inculcados en el orfanato ocupaban gran parte de su ser, ella misma se decía ser una buena niña y como buena persona se juro por Dios que iba a erradicar ese sentimiento malsano que se encontraba en su interior como vil ponzoña que envenena todo lo que toca. La pelinegra estába inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin escuchó la voz de Lena que le decía:

—¡ Annie! Es tu turno

La niña tímida tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a realizar el saludo lo mejor posible, al terminar Lena habló —estoy complacida con la ejecución del saludo que han realizado, más sin embargo todavía falta pulir algunos detallitos. Tienen los conocimientos, conocen la técnica, pero a la hora de ejecutarlo los nervios las traicionan. Candy... El saludo tiene que ser suave y armonioso, tu enemigo es la efusividad excesiva provocando que realices los movimientos rápidos y toscos, en cambio tu sonrisa y alegría son tus aliados haciendo un balance. Y tú Annie realizas muy bien la técnica pero tú timidez no deja ver lo maravillosa que eres... Mantienes la cabeza demasiado tiempo agachada y tienes un rostro de sufrimiento, pareciera que te mandaron a la horca, debes de sonreír más. A grandes rasgos lo hicieron bien, pero yo quiero perfección por eso deben esforzarse más, ustedes no pertenecen a cualquier familia vulgar, portan el lustroso apellido Brighton, así que tienen la obligación de poner muy en alto a la familia, ¡entendido!

Las dos niñas contestaron —si

La generala Lena volvió a preguntar con mayor convicción —no las escuchó... Más fuerte

Las niñas como si se tratarán de dos soldados rasos contestaron a todo pulmón —¡si entendimos!

—muy bien... Entonces les doy una hora para que practiquen entre ustedes, de regreso espero algo mucho mejor de lo que me ofrecieron... Con permiso

Las niñas estuvieron practicando el saludo, Annie estaba preocupada por que quería complacer a su madre en cambio Candy trataba de hacer sonreír a su hermana para quitarle ese pesar que tenía en el rostro. Llegó la hora como también llegó Lena la señora puntual que dijo — niñas ¿ cómo van con el saludo?

Candy contesto —muy bien... Hemos mejorado mucho

—eso quiero verlo... ¿ quién empieza?

La rubia dijo —¿ Annie quieres empezar primero?

—¡no!... Empieza tu Candy

—esta bien

Después de que las dos niñas ejecutaron el saludo Lena les aplaudió y dijo con suficiencia —mucho mejor, estoy orgullosa de ustedes. No fue perfecto pero con eso es mas que suficiente... Candy tú fuerte es la sonrisa pero trata de no tener una tan grande al momento de saludar y tú Annie la sonrisa que proyectas se ve forzada tiene que verse natural. Ahora pasemos a la teoría

Segundos después Candy interrumpió a Lena diciendo— mamá...

—si cariño

— antes de pasar a las preguntas... Nos podrías dar una demostración de como uno tiene que saludar

Lena se quedo pensando unos momentos evaluando la propuesta de su hija, estaba a punto de rechazar la idea pero al ver el rostro lleno de ilusión de Annie al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar optó por comentar —observen y aprendan

Las dos niñas estaban sonrientes mientras que Lena se paraba derecha, tomó su falda con la punta de los dedos, paso su pié izquierdo detrás del derecho, flexiono las rodillas, inclinó levemente la cabeza después levantó el rostro mostrando una sonrisa bella, no era tan amplia como la de Candy ni tan fingida como la de Annie en realidad era armoniosa. Con esta demostración de perfección en el protocolo de un buen saludo las niñas estaban encantadas de tener a una madre elegante.

Después de este momento Lena empezó con las preguntas — ¿Annie, qué acciones no debe realizar una dama en vía pública?

—hmmm no correr, no caminar de prisa, no empujar, si es necesario levantar el vestido se debe hacer con una sola mano, no susurrar frente a otras personas, no reír a carcajadas, esta prohibido jugar con la sombrilla y mover las manos

—Candy recuerdas alguna otra acción negativa

—no

—muy bien niñas, la repuesta es correcta, solo les faltó decir que una dama no se balancea en publico... ¿Candy cómo debe vestir una dama?

—una dama debe vestir de a cuerdo al evento social, debe tomar en cuenta la temporada del año y la edad que tiene

—cierto... ¿por qué?

—cada evento es diferente, no es lo mismo una boda que un cumpleaños o una cena familiar, se debe tomar en cuenta la temporada del año por que en primavera y verano hacen calor en cambio otoño e invierno el clima es frío... las mujeres jóvenes pueden utilizar colores pasteles y las señoras mayores deben utilizar colores discretos

—muy bien niñas

Mientras Lena pasaba tiempo con sus hijas enseñándoles a ser una dama, en Inglaterra George cortejaba a Katy Steele.

El señor William C. Andrew se enteró que George quería tener una relación con la señorita Steele. Ignorando que su hijo adoptivo había renunciado a su apellido y a su herencia se presentó con el señor Steele para abogar por la felicidad de George. El señor Steele estaba renuente al aceptar a George como pretendiente de su hija al enterarse de que no tenía un título noble y de que era adoptado pero el patriarca empezó a persuadirlo diciendo:

—¿ qué prefiere señor Steele? Un joven experto en los negocios que tiene una cuantiosa fortuna en sus manos o un noble que solo tiene su título de adorno pero que carece de solvencia económica

—Andrew así como lo plantea parece sencilla la respuesta... Pero debe tomar en cuenta de que no puedo jugar de esa manera con el prestigio de mi familia

—se que a tenido algunos inconvenientes con sus empresas... Si sigue tomando malas decisiones se verá reflejado en sus bolsillos, yo le recomiendo que tome asesoría de mi muchacho. Tiene que darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, yo se lo que le digo, no se va a arrepentir

— déjame pensarlo

—esta bien... Pero no lo piense mucho, tengo entendido que su hija está a punto de cumplir veinte años, no es cosa mía pero ya sabe como son las normas sociales que no perdonan a nadie aunque la persona pertenezca a una familia acaudalada

El señor Steele con un bufido dijo: deacuerdo Andrew... Me a convencido. Acepto a su hijo mayor como pretendiente de mi hija

El patriarca le dio la mano al señor Steele cerrando el trato y dijo con entusiasmo — excelente... No te vas a arrepentir. Te llevas a un excelente hombre de negocios

Con una sonrisa en los labios el señor Steele contesto no muy convencido de lo que había hecho —eso espero Andrew... Por que si no mi mujer me va a matar

—jajaja ya verás que no es un error... Mi muchacho se hace cargo de más de la mitad de los negocios que tenemos en Europa y hasta ahora no tengo ni una queja de él...

Después de este acontecimiento George se presentó con el señor Steele para pedirle permiso de cortejar a su hija, habló con la verdad sin dar detalles de como había perdido el apellido Andrew y su herencia, se sorprendió al escuchar que el papá de Katy había aceptado la propuesta. En realidad el señor Steele se quedó con las palabras del patriarca por que sabía que él tenía el poder en su familia.

George como la mayoría de las tardes paso a saludar a Katy, lo dejaban pasar por órdenes del señor Steele. Le dijeron al joven que la señorita estaba en el patio y efectivamente ahí la encontró parada absorta capturando el paisaje en el lienzo, George quería hablarte pero verla de esa manera, le parecía placentero, portaba un vestido sencillo, color lila, con la falda amplia y mangas abultadas, tenía puesto un mandil blanco para evitar ensuciar su ropa, el viento movía armoniosamente los caireles rojos que se revelaban contra el peinado, hasta que ella se dió cuenta de la mirada del muchacho y volteó buscando para ver de quien se trataba. Al darse cuenta de que era George su mirada desconfiada se volvió dulce y sonrió ligeramente para darle la bienvenida a su pretendiente y dijo con nerviosismo —George ¿ tienes mucho tiempo observándome?

—no, acabo de llegar

—que vergüenza que me encuentres de esta forma... Pero como ya es tarde pensé que no vendrías

George se acercó a la dama y le dió un beso en el dorso de la mano, a Katy se le pusieron las mejillas rojas por la situación, ella recibió con gusto el ramo de rosas que George le dió. Después el joven se puso a admirar el cuadro de Katy y dijo —es hermoso... Eres toda una artista

—¡no lo veas!... Discúlpame pero no está terminado

—hmmm no le hace falta nada... Es perfecto

—yo se lo que te digo... No está terminado

—¿ qué le hace falta?

—lo estaba analizando pero en eso llegaste

—y te interrumpí

—si digo ¡no!, Hmmm lo que pasa es que me gusta pintar cuando estoy sola

—comprendo ¿ quieres qué me vaya?

—jajaja no George... Lo que digo es que dejemos de prestarle atención a la pintura. Por el día de hoy ya tengo suficiente de óleo, mejor vamos por unos bocadillos a la cocina

—creo que es buena idea

En la cocina Katy tomo dos vasos de vidrio, pero uno lo puso al ras de la mesa y sin querer lo golpeó con el brazo, ella tenía la preocupación en el rostro esperando el catastrófico final del recipiente, no contaba con la agilidad de George al momento de salvar vasos de vidrio en el aire antes de ser impactados en el piso. Katy al ver la maniobra de George se quedó sorprendida y dijo feliz —George me tienes asombrada... Eres mi salvador

—jajaja no es para tanto... Solo es un vaso

Katy suspiro y dijo —es lo que tú crees... Pero soy muy distraída y aveces ocasionó accidentes

—hmmm creo que te falta tener confianza en ti misma

—¡eh! ¿de qué hablas?

—eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas solo tienes que creertelo

—tal vez tienes razón... Voy por la limonada

La dama sirvió el agua como pudo, depósito los vasos y la jarra en la mesa de forma abrupta ocasionando que los recipientes temblaran en su sitio amenazando con caerse. George veía a Katy de forma divertida pensando "¿cómo era posible que no pudiera hacer un trabajo tan sencillo? como servir limonada. Y después de que ella se sentará al lado del joven dijo — para ti es muy fácil decirlo... No le tienes miedo a nada

—jajaja si tengo miedo

—¿a qué le puedes tener miedo? si tú tienes demasiada seguridad

—a muchas cosas

—¿ como a qué?

—al rechazo

—jajaja que exagerado eres... ¿ quién podría rechazarte? Si eres tan agradable compañía

—mucha gente

—no lo creó... Yo no te rechazaría nunca

—¿ me das permiso de comprobarlo?

—¡si!

George se acercó de más a Katy, sin pensarlo demasiado la besó en la boca, al darse cuenta de que no era correspondido abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de la chica, él se alejó un poco y dijo —vez me rechazaste

Katy con cara estupefacta logró decir —¿perdón?

—me rechazaste, no correspondiste a mi beso

—cof cof... No lo tomes personal pero yo no sé besar

Con cierta picardía el joven contesto —¿ quieres qué te enseñé?

La dama solo guardó silencio por que no sabía que decir con las mejillas sonrojadas como las manzanas. Mientras que George evitaba reír a carcajadas por que le parecía adorable ver a Katy en esa encrucijada.

Continuará...

Dispulpen la tardanza... Estaba pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo.

Clint Andrew Luisa está con los preparativos de su boda y Flammy con su graduación.


	43. Chapter 43

Katy todavía aturdida por el beso que George le dió, logro contestar —no es propio de un caballero hablar sobre temas delicados frente a una dama

El joven tomo la mano de la chica y prosiguió a hablar — Katy mi intención no es importunarte... Tienes razón no debí expresarme como lo hice, pero debo informarte que yo quiero una relación seria contigo

—no sé que decir... Todo esto me toma por sorpresa

—en este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos me he dado cuenta de que eres encantadora, de buenos sentimientos y realmente quisiera casarme contigo

—¡George! Tus palabras me halagan

El joven beso la mano de la chica y continuó diciendo — eso significa que me aceptas como tú prometido y futuro esposo

—es muy pronto para decidir... Dame unos días para pensarlo

Con un suspiro desalentador el muchacho dijo — claro... Tómate todo el tiempo que desees

Katherine Steele analizó seriamente la propuesta de George. Ella sabía que el joven era un caballero educado, que a pesar de ser adoptado provenía de una buena familia y pensó que con él podía llegar a ser feliz, Katy creyó erróneamente que George podría borrar la amargura que tenía en su corazón.

Pasaron algunos meses y por fin llegó el día de la celebración del compromiso entre la señorita Katherine Steele y George Andrew. En la fiesta Katy parecía una princesa con ese vestido azul turquesa de falda larga y amplia, escote discreto en forma de corazón con mangas pequeñas.

Al empezar la ceremonia el padre de la novia anunció el motivo de la celebración frente a los invitados y como era de esperarse George le dió un bello anillo de compromiso a su futura esposa mientras que a Pauna se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad por ver a su hijo mayor con una buena mujer.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo sin ningún contratiempo, George bailaba alegremente con su prometida y Pauna bailaba con Will y en pocas ocasiones con el patriarca Andrew.

Después de la fiesta, Katy empezó a frecuentar a los Andrew a ella le gustaba mucho la compañía de la familia de George por que eran amables y por que la plática de ellos era interesante. Pero todo cambio cuando Katy presenció una descompensación en la salud de Pauna. Desde que conoció a la mamá del joven Andrew la señorita Steele había pensado que Pauna estaba demasiado delgada pero intentó desechar ideas negativas hacia su futura suegra, pero verla desvanecerse de la nada en plena hora del té la hizo sentirse melancólica. Ese sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza inundaban el ser de la muchacha, y no le gustaba sentir emociones negativas. Katy recordaba avergonzada su actuar cuando presenció el infortunio de la señora Andrew ¡no hizo nada! se quedó quieta como una estatua de piedra sin poder ayudar a un ser bondadoso, solo se le escurrian las lágrimas de los ojos por no ser capaz de curar mágicamente el malestar de Pauna. Katy se sentía incapaz de apoyar a George con semejante tragedia, el enorme problema que estaba pasando la familia Andrew superaba su poca fortaleza espiritual.

Katy pensaba que era una cobarde, pero la enfermedad de Pauna le traían recuerdos que golpeaban fuertemente su alma dejándola inútil y la hacían incapaz de reaccionar ante los desmayos de la señora Andrew. Esos recuerdos dolorosos que intentaba borrar de su mente avivan con mayor fuerza al darse cuenta de que la señora Andrew está desahuciada.

Katy trata de callar el pasado refugiándose en la pintura, siente su alma descansar cuando es capaz de pintar bellos paisajes que no puede compartir incluso ni con sus padres, de pronto un recuerdo surge, es el llanto desgarrador de su madre, este primer atisbo del pasado es la mecha que incendia todo su ser, dejando al descubierto más y más recuerdos perturbadores: como el funeral, la casa en total silencio, su familia destrozada emocionalmente. Con la respiración agitada y con los ojos llorosos puede ver su obra, era un lienzo donde plasmó un remolino con tonalidades grisáceas, así es como ella se siente en esos momentos, el dolor de su alma la hace sentir que cae a un vacío sin fin, sin poder luchar contra las fuerzas externas. Katy sabe que no podrá sobrellevar el futuro desalentador de los Andrew, no puede dar apoyo cuando ella misma está resquebrajada.

En casa de los Brighton Lena seguía instruyendo a sus hijas para convertirlas en verdaderas damas. En ese día tocaba la clase de caminar correctamente por eso Annie y Candy caminaban con tres libros sobre la cabeza mientras que Lena acomodaba la postura de las niñas. Las pequeñas habían trabajado tanto que la señora Brighton estaba complacida con el buen desempeño de las hermanas y lo expresó aplaudiendo y dijo con orgullo — excelente... Hijas lo han hecho perfecto. Pueden descansar

Las hermanas estaban satisfechas de ver que su esfuerzo era valorado por su madre y Candy no pudiendo más con los protocolos se aventó al sofá quedando desparramada de una forma descarada frente a Annie y frente a Lena, esta última pensó en reprender a la pecosa pero verla tan genuina, espontánea, inocente y confianzuda que en vez de regañarla fue invadida por un ataque de risa, después las niñas se unieron a las carcajadas de Lena que no pudo evitar abrazar a las niñas dándoles un beso a cada quien en la cabeza mientras decía en voz baja pero lleno de sentimiento —te quiero Candy... Te quiero Annie

Las niñas aceptaban esas palabras por que sabían que eran sinceras y de que provenían del alma de Lena. Candy atesoraría ese momento por el resto de su vida por que sabía lo difícil que era conseguir el corazón testarudo de su actual madre. Con un suspiro Candy pensó "madre... Te has convertido en una verdadera madre para mí Lena... Mi hermosa Lena de corazón obstinado".

El príncipe se dedicaba a estudiar, en convivir con su familia, en pensar y añorar a su hada de cabellos de oro. No quería perder su tiempo en otras cuestiones como lo hacían los demás chicos de su edad que deseaban obtener experiencia con mujeres, más sin embargo como Will era tan guapo no pasaba desapercibido por algunas damitas que soñaban con su príncipe azul ignorando que este futuro patriarca ya tenia dueña. Estas jovencitas lo acechaban sin que el príncipe se diera cuenta como Karen y su dulce sonrisa, el joven Andrew podía percibir que Karen era una buena persona, más sin embargo no quería caer en la bajeza de engañarse a si mismo por que sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que Karen sea la niña ideal su corazón ya le pertenecía a Candy Blanca.

Ese día en el que Karen vestía su impecable uniforme y tenía su peinado perfecto observaba embelesada a lo lejos al príncipe que estaba platicando con otros chicos, veía su cabello dorado que brillaba bajo la luz del sol, la damita suspiraba cuando Will reía a carcajadas por alguna ocurrencia de sus amigos y mostraba su bella sonrisa.

Después del receso, todos regresaban a sus aulas, Karen se daba prisa para llegar a tiempo a su clase de francés, sin darse cuenta se le cayeron unos lápices, Will al darse cuenta los levantó del suelo y fue tras ella para devolvérselos, Karen al darse cuenta de que la voz melodiosa de su amor platónico estaba llamándola dejo de caminar para voltear sorprendida con el corazón golpeando su pecho y pudo verlo caminar trás ella y dijo —¡Andrew! ¿ qué pasa?

—se te cayeron estos lápices... Quizás te hagan falta en la siguiente clase

—hmmm se me cayeron al caminar... Andrew muchas gracias por tomarte la molestía de devolverme los lápices

—jajaja... No es nada Karen, solo que no quiero que tengas problemas con las monjas, ya sabes algunas son demasiado estrictas

—lo sé...

—hmmm nos vemos luego... Ya tengo que irme, mi clase empieza en unos minutos

—si Andrew... Gracias de nuevo

El príncipe siguió con sus actividades sin prestar atención a lo acontecido, lo habría hecho por cualquier persona pero Karen confundió las cosas y en su ingenuidad creyó que Will deseaba algo más que su amistad.

Continuará...


	44. Chapter 44

Después del incidente que se vivió en casa de los Andrew George sintió cierto alejamiento por parte de su prometida pero no le prestó mucha atención por que las empresas Andrew eran su prioridad.

El joven fue a visitar a Katy pero al llegar a la residencia Steele los empleados le informaron que la señorita estaba indispuesta, a pesar de la desilusión George se obligó a ser positivo y se marchó sin armar escándalo deseándole a su prometida una pronta recuperación.

Al siguiente día George se dirigía a una comida de negocios y vió por la ventanilla del carruaje a Katy en la Alameda, pero no era la misma Katy torpe de siempre, parecía otra completamente, era ella con su hermosa sonrisa pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y sus movimientos eran más seguros sin provocar accidentes involuntarios. El caballero sintió alegría por ella, pensó que ya estaba bien de salud y que pronto podría verla sin prestarle atención al acompañante de su prometida.

Los días pasaron y Katy se encontraba en su estudio de pintura acomodando sus obras alrededor de ella apoyandolas en las paredes, eran muchas pinturas que la señorita Steele había hecho a lo largo de diez años, ella dio un largo suspiro mientras giraba en su propio eje observando la belleza de los paisajes capturados en los lienzos: observaba con orgullo los cielos azules de primavera, las flores multicolores, los árboles, las fuentes de agua, los angeles de alas extendidas, los ruiseñores y demás aves. Katherine sentía paz en su pequeño refugio de consuelo pero todo cambio cuando sus ojos se toparon con el remolino de tonalidades grisáceas, ese cuadro que intentó tapar con otro colorido pero que sobresalía una pequeña punta recordándole a la dama que su vida no era perfecta a pesar de encontrarse en su recinto favorito, Katy tenía mucho por que ser feliz pero cuando los recuerdos del pasado salían a flote, tanto dolor le cegaba los ojos impidiendo que ella pudiera apreciar realmente la belleza de la vida.

Katy no quería pero sucumbió a los recuerdos de lo que pasó en casa de los Andrew, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas para sostenerla por más tiempo y cayó al piso para abrazarse a si misma mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de porcelana, recordaba como su madre intentaba tener serenidad ante el desmayó de Pauna como si no pasará nada, como si no supiera nada, Katy escuchaba las palabras con que se intentaba engañar la señora Steele " a de ser el calor, pero se le pasará pronto... Pauna goza de una excelente salud..." La hipocresía de su madre le provocaba repugnancia, y esa aparente calma le provocaba impotencia, quería gritar que ¡nada estaba bien!, pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta impidiendo que salgan a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos. De pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta e inmediatamente se paró de su lugar, se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo, al abrir la puerta vió a su progenitora un poco molesta y dijo —digame ¿ qué se le ofrece madre?

—te estoy llamando desde hace rato... ¿ qué tanto hacías?

—no me percate de sus llamados le pido mil disculpas... Yo estaba acomodando mis — Katy bajo la voz y dijo en un susurro —pin-pinturas

—como sea... Tú prometido vino a visitarte

—¿ qué?

—ahss calamidad aparte de torpe eres sorda... Te dije que George está esperándote en la sala

¡Calamidad! Katy quería decirle a su madre que no se llamaba calamidad que debería dirigirse a ella por Katherine pero como siempre las palabras se atoraron en su garganta impidiendole expresarse libremente, hace tanto tiempo que su madre le decía calamidad que ya se había acostumbrado, aveces la violencia aparece en la vida de los seres humanos de forma sutil que es difícil detectarlo, tanto para quien lo ocasiona como para la víctima, Katy quería salir de esa violencia verbal y psicológica donde no se incluían golpes, pero que a pesar de no dejar moretones en la piel dolía en el alma y le quitaba la voluntad de luchar, le quitaba la fuerza y la doblegaba dejándola inútil e inservible para defenderse. Ella solo tenía diez años cuando su madre empezó a descargar en ella su propia frustración, cegada por el dolor de haber perdido a un ser amado, pensando que era la culpable de tan fatídico desenlace que empezó a humillar a su propia hija de forma según ella graciosa olvidando que esa pequeña tambien sufría la pérdida de ese ser.

En estos momentos Katy se encontraba en la encrucijada de decidir si quería seguir con la farsa de que todo está bien o esconderse en sus propios miedos, y dijo sin meditar mucho:

—no quiero verlo

La señora Steele busco los ojos de Katy, pero la señorita volteó la cara a un lado mientras que su madre la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla para decirle —no seas impertinente... Tú prometido te espera y es tú obligación atenderlo

Katy dió un suspiro cansado y decidió hacer lo que tanto le criticaba a su madre que era la hipocresía, veía los ojos azules de su progenitora y le sonrió para después decir —muy bien... vamos que la visita nos espera

La señorita Steele se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño caminando en la cuerda floja, cualquier equivocación y caería. En la entrada del salón del té vió a George tan impecable, tan correcto como siempre, vió como el caballero se paró para saludarlas mientras que ella caminaba hacia él, sus piernas no tenían las fuerzas para seguir avanzando, no las podía coordinar bien y terminaron enredándose entre ellas para caer vergonzosamente pero antes de llegar al suelo fue detenida por el caballero blanco de George mientras tenía un pequeño ataque de risa esterica por que su vida no podía estar peor. El joven la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado en el sofá.

Katy parecía una muñequita bella de porcelana, amable, siempre sonriendo pero sin voluntad. Escuchaba la conversación elocuente que tenían su madre y su prometido sin comprender las palabras, claro que conocía a la perfección el significado de lo que se decía solo que su mente estaba en el limbo, por eso solo imitaba a su madre riendo, haciendo cara de sorpresa, indignación o tristeza cuando su mamá lo hacía.

El cuerpo de la señorita estaba en perfectas condiciones de hecho gozaba de una excelente salud, pero estar atrapada entre el dolor del pasado y la negación del presente provocaba que su corazón no estuviera en armonía con su cuerpo y su mente. Provocando que sus movimientos fueran torpes como cuando intenta tomar la tasa que contiene té de limón y poder disfrutar de su sabor refrescante, pero movió con demasiada fuerza su brazo derecho dejando la mano más cerca de lo prudente con respecto a la taza, sus dedos quedaron detrás de la asa y en vez de tomar la taza lo empujó provocando su caída, sintió el golpeteo con las uñas, vió como la taza se balanceaba para caer al piso, escuchó el impacto de la taza con el platito mientras que su corazón latía más a prisa sintiendo como el miedo surgía en su interior para dejarla inmóvil como cuando Pauna se desmayó incapaz de moverse para pedir ayuda, ese temor dejó sin fuerza su brazo izquierdo haciendo que el platito tambien cayera, solo fue un instante de distracción, quería corregir su descuido pero todo lo empeoraba cada vez más ensuciandose más el vestido con el líquido, por último dejó que todo ocurriera quedando con el rostro agachado, sabía que su madre la estaba recriminando con la mirada y quería evitarse la molestia de comprobarlo. Escuchó a su madre quejarse como tambien escuchó a George calmarla con palabras alagadoras para después tomar la mano de Katy, verla a los ojos, sonreírle amablemente para decir —todo está bien... —el joven le mostró la taza y siguió hablando —vez no se rompió... por que cayó en la alfombra

Katy ante la amabilidad de George tambien sonrió y dijo —si...

—¿ cómo te sientes Katy?

—estoy bien George... Gracias por preguntar . Voy a arreglar este desastre con permiso

— Katy... Me despido, tengo unos asuntos que resolver. Espero verlas pronto de visita en casa de mis padres

Katy no dijo nada solo sonrió y la señora Steele contesto —dalo por hecho George, muy pronto iremos de visita... Ya extraño a tu hermosa madre, por cierto dale nuestro saludos

—asi lo haré... Con permiso bellas damas

En la residencia Brighton se encontraba Lena bordando junto a sus hijas intentando que Candy aprendiera a realizar manualidades, fracasando en el intentó, la señora Brighton veía como la rubia llevaba bordado el doble que Annie causándole sorpresa pero al revisar el tejido se dió cuenta de las horrorosas puntadas de su hija, diciendo —has mejorado mucho, esa vaquita no está nada mal

Candy contesto un poco aturdida —no es una vaca... Es un oso panda

Annie se acercó, empezó a reír y dijo —parece una vaca gorda

Lena se unió a la risa de Annie mientras que Candy estaba disgustada pero al ver mejor la servilleta tambien empezó a reír por su poca habilidad para bordar.

Lena sabía que Annie bordaba muy bien haciendo unas servilletas hermosas mientras que Candy era un desastre con esas cuestiones pero ya no le importaba, solo disfrutaba del momento en el que podía pasar con sus hijas, viendo como Candy a pesar de todo sé esforzaba para hacer un buen trabajo.

El príncipe caminaba en el gran patio del instituto sintiendo la presencia de alguien, siguió con lo suyo fingiendo no percatarse de su acosador hasta que se subió a un árbol perdiéndose ante los ojos de quien lo perseguía, escondido entre las ramas se percató de que se trataba de Karen y sonrió al ver como ella lo buscaba, después de un rato se compadeció de la niña y salto cayendo como si fueraun felino a espaldas de la damita y dijo —buscas algo

Karen volteó hacia Will y con asombro dijo — ¡Andrew!

— ¿Karen qué haces?

Se armó de valor y dijo —te estaba buscando

—¿para qué?

—para conversar

—no podemos conversar... Esta prohibido que las niñas se junten con los varones mientras estemos dentro del colegio

—claro... Lo sé, pero quizás tú y yo podamos convivir por más tiempo

—hmmm... No lo creo

Karen con cierta desilusión preguntó —¿por qué no? Acaso no te agradó

—no es eso...

—entonces ¿ qué impide que tú y yo podamos estar más tiempo juntos?

—las normas del instituto indican que estar platicando a escondidas es incorrecto e inmoral para una dama como tú

—¿y tú qué piensas? Acaso no quieres conocerme mejor

—hmmm no me pesan las normas del colegio... Puedo seguir viviendo sin ningún problema y con respecto a ti, me basta con saber que eres amable y respetuosa. Creo que no necesito más

—estas seguro

—si

Karen se sintió rechazada y humillada por Will pero pensó que necesitaba utilizar otra táctica para llegar al corazón del pequeño príncipe. Mientras tanto haría su retirada con la mayor dignidad posible.

Continuará...


	45. Chapter 45

El pequeño príncipe estaba sentado en una banca de uno de los patios del colegio observando el papel que jugueteaba con los dedos. Esa nota la encontró en su libro de francés que decía con una extraordinaria caligrafía:

"Querido William Andrew

Tenemos que vernos, se trata de algo muy importante.

Te veo detrás de las caballerizas a la hora del receso, no faltes.

Te quiere Karen"

Will estaba indeciso en asistir a la cita, en el colegio estaba prohibido que hombres y mujeres hablarán aunque ese no era el principal motivo por el que no quería reunirse con ella, más bien no tenía ningún interés por verla.

El joven rubio infló los cachetes después expulsó el aire con pesadez para inmediatamente ponerse de pie mostrando toda su altura, su porte y elegancia, despues se dirigió sin muchos ánimos al punto de encuentro pensando que quizás tendría una desilusión por que Karen no tiene nada que decirle que en verdad le interese.

Al llegar vió a la niña recargada en la pared de madera, ella estaba jugueteando con los pies, se veía nerviosa como distraída, estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no noto la presencia del futuro patriarca hasta que Will habló :

— ¡Karen!...¡Kareeeen!

La damita se sorprendió al escuchar a su amor platónico pronunciar su nombre, al verlo con el uniforme negro del instituto se quedó muda de lo hermoso que se veía, ella tenía toda la atención del chico como quería pero ahora que el rubio tenía la mirada sobre su persona ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por lo que Will tuvo que animarla para que hablará — Keren que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme

La pequeña estaba nerviosa y un poco molesta con ella por que tuvo tanto tiempo para planear esa cita, había reunido el valor suficiente para declararle su amor al príncipe pero él con su simple presencia le había quitado toda la valentía reunida, solo podía ver a Will con el temor de no ser correspondida. Ella era torpe e inexperta en el tema del amor por eso con todo el miedo del mundo se acercó lo más que pudo a su amor platónico y lo besó en los labios para después irse corriendo a esconderse antes de que él la rechazará. El príncipe estaba confundido y molestó con ella por haberse atrevido a pasar los límites del espacio permito entre conocidos, sabía que Karen era bonita pero no quería su amor ni sus besos, con lo que hizo su compañera de escuela sentía que traicionaba los recuerdos de su hada de cabellos dorados, quería aclarar las cosas con Karen para explicarle que entre los dos no puede haber nada, decirle que aunque el quisiera no puede corresponder a los sentimientos de la niña.

La señora Steele insiste con gran fervor a su hija de ir a casa de los Andrew, a Katy se le acabaron las escusas para negarse a cumplir con sus compromisos y para no seguir escuchando a su madre optó por fingir una sonrisa para ir a ver a Pauna.

La mansión Andrew era grande y espectacular digna de reyes, a Katy le gustaba la casa, los jardines, el salón de té, la arquitectura clásica que la hacían verse elegante y majestuosa pero a pesar de eso se sentía el ambiente pesado. Las mujeres se encontraban en la mesa de jardín charlando entre risas y bromas, a pesar de que Katy se veía alegre en realidad no lo estába, más bien se sentía incómoda y decidió ir al baño para tranquilizar su corazón destrozado, la señorita Steele caminaba dentro de la residencia tratando de calmar sus nervios hasta que chocó con un pecho duró, al levantar el rostro se topó con la sonrisa cálida de George y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Katy no pudo controlar las lágrimas que había tratado de no derramar durante la plática con las otras damas, el llanto de Katy era desgarrador que George se preocupó por ella y la llevo al despacho para tener más privacidad y dijo —Katy ¿ qué te pasa? ¿ qué sucede?

La señorita quería decir "no pasa nada, estoy bien" pero su aspecto decía todo lo contrario y teniendo un poco de valor contesto — tu madre me hace recordar momentos muy dolorosos de mi vida

—¿ qué recuerdos?

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta Katy habló por que George le daba confianza y por que ya no podía seguir callando —hace diez años tenía un hermano, su nombre era Edward, él era mi mellizo, tambien era la adoración de mis padres por ser el varón de la familia, lo queríamos tanto, tenía tan buena salud y de pronto enfermó, no le dimos importancia por que pensamos que pronto mejoraría, después empezó a bajar de peso, de tener un cuerpo sano paso a tener un cuerpo exageradamente delgado, recuerdo que lo llevaron a diferentes médicos pero nadie podía dar un diagnóstico certero, todos decían que no tenía nada, que no sabían que enfermedad lo aquejaba, no pasó mucho tiempo y empezaron los desmayos... En este punto todos los de la casa estamos preocupados por él, todo paso en menos de un mes y cuando murió no lo podíamos creer ni menos aceptar, su muerte destruyó a mi familia, sabes por más de que pase el tiempo el dolor ahí sigue tan fuerte y tan latente como si hubiera pasado ayer

George abrazo a su prometida para consolarla y dijo —Katy lamento tanto lo que le paso a tu familia... No sabía que tenías ese dolor

Con tristeza la señorita comentó —no tenías por que saberlo... en realidad te lo digo por que son los mismos síntomas que tiene tu madre

— cállate... No lo digas

—aunque no lo quieras escuchar es la verdad, es cruel pero puedo sentir como la muerte ronda la casa Andrew

—es mentira... Eso no se puede saber

—por lo regular la gente no puede saber... Pero yo puedo sentirlo, aunque el sol esté en lo alto ofreciendo días calurosos yo siento un aire frío que me produce escalofríos, los colores se vuelven tétricos, las sombras parecen agrandarse para cubrir los espacios vivos de la casa y el olor es húmedo, por eso se que está rondando la muerte en esta casa

Con angustia George contesto —es imposible... Todo lo que dices tiene que ser falso

—no lo es... Los síntomas de mi hermano y tu madre son los mismos... No creo poder soportar más dolor —despues se mordió el labio inferior para continuar hablando —lo mejor será que rompamos nuestro compromiso

Esta noticia a George lo sorprendió y dijo con tristeza —¿ por qué? Acaso no correspondes a mis sentimientos

—George te quiero mucho... Pero no soy lo que necesitas

—¿ por qué lo dices?

—en verdad crees que podrás con lo que le avecina a tu familia, sabes muy bien que cuando la reina de corazones muera ese día caerá el rey de diamantes, ¿ acaso podrás sacar adelante a la familia cuando ya no exista el pilar que con su amor tiene unida a los Andrew? ¿ podrás llevar el peso de las empresas en tu espalda cuando tengas tanto dolor en el alma que te va a doler hasta respirar?

El joven con dudas respondió — no lo sé...

—yo se que no podré ser tu apoyo, me voy a convertir en una carga para ti... Todo lo que está pasando me supera. Por eso quiero que terminemos con este compromiso

—Katy... ¿por qué te rindes antes de tiempo? No luchas solo das por hecho de que no puedes y dejas que la vida te aplaste. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón se que desgraciadamente tu dices la verdad pero debo luchar a pesar de saber que todo está en contra, tal vez no lo entiendas pero debo intentarlo por mi padre, por Rosemary y principalmente por Will,

—me gustaría tener un poco de tu fortaleza

—Katy podemos intentarlo... Solo no te des por vencida tan rápido y sigamos adelante con nuestra relación

—¡George! ¿por qué quieres seguir con esto?

—por que confío en ti... Se que eres fuerte solo es cuestión de que te lo creas

Con una sonrisa Katy dijo — George y si no puedo con todo esto

—al menos lo habremos intentado — después George le dio unos besos a su prometida en las manos, después de calmarse se dirigieron al jardín a reunirse con las otras damas.

Lena quería instruir a sus hijas en la música por eso le contrato un maestro de piano a Annie y un maestro de canto a Candy. Como eran las primeras clases todo era un desastre, la pelinegra se equivocaba constantemente a la hora de tocar una pieza y Candy cantaba con entusiasmo pero no tenía buena voz. Cuando Henry Brighton llegó pudo notar la voz de Candy, la niña cantaba alegremente a pesar de estar desafinada el señor se sentía feliz de tener a una niña tan linda como su hija y empezó a reír. Él sabía que Annie era la que tocaba el piano y al encontrarse con su esposa dijo —parece que las niñas no tienen talento

Lena alzó las cejas, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y contesto — tienen nuestro apoyo pero no tienen talento... Trata de que no se enteren, todavía tengo fe en que con la práctica y constancia puedan mejorar

Los dos empezaron a reír para después pasar la tarde en familia.

Continuará...


	46. Chapter 46

Will intentaba platicar con Karen sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos dos pero el hecho de que en el colegio San Pablo tenía unas normas estrictas de que hombres y mujeres no podían hablar lo complicaba todo. El tiempo pasaba y cada vez era más común que Will encontrará entre sus cosas algún detallito por parte de su compañera como; chocolates, bombones, flores, fracmentos de poesía e inclusos dibujos. Will a pesar de no sentir lo mismo que la niña si le conmovía que ella se tomara tantas molestias y no pudiéndolo evitar se le dibujo una sonrisa al encontrar un chocolate y una nota que decía "para la persona con los ojos más bonitos". El joven sabía que pronto se convertiría en la burla de su amigo Michel pero a decir verdad no le importaba tanto por que a pesar de no corresponder los sentimientos de Karen el joven Andrew pensaba que el amor es un sentimiento bueno incapaz de producir maldad.

Después de la confesión de Katy, George se sentía más unido a ella, ahora podía comprenderla mejor su comportamiento y estaba dispuesto a luchar para poder tener una vida al lado de la bella calamidad. Una tarde como otras George estaba hablando con su futuro suegro sobre negocios en la mansión Steele, el joven Andrew sabía que no era una simple plática, más bien, el señor Steele le estaba sacando información para implementarlo en sus empresas y estaba consiguiendo sacar adelante sus negocios gracias a la asesoría del buen George, el joven lo sabía y no le molestaba por que pronto serían familia.

Después de la charla George se dirigió al jardín en busca de su adorable prometida, le sorprendió verla tan feliz y sonriente al lado de un joven alto, delgado y de pelo castaño. Los dos se veían tan bien juntos como si fueran una pareja de enamorados compartiendo un momento de intimidad que George no prestó atención por estar pensando en los problemas de la empresa.

El castaño veía con detenimiento la pintura de Katy sin que ella se sintiera juzgada o incómoda más bien se sentía dichosa y libre al lado de su amigo de toda la vida, no se dió cuenta de que se aproximaba su prometido que sin pensarlo se acercó demasiado al castellano hasta acariciarle el brazo, en ese instante los dos estaban atrapados en una burbuja de ensoñación donde no existía nada más que ellos dos, hasta que George los interrumpió diciendo :

—con que aquí estás Katy

La dama sintió vergüenza por su compartimiento poco apropiado al saber que su futuro marido estaba cerca y con cierta delicadeza empezó a ocultar el lienzo de George y dijo tratando de parecer calmada — George que agradable sorpresa

—tenia que ver a mi futura esposa

Con cierta molestía el castaño carraspeo la garganta y dijo — Katy creo que es hora de irme

La dama con cierto letargo presentó a los caballos — que despistada soy... George te presento a Darren un amigo de la familia... Darren te presento a George mi prometido

Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos en un saludo amable. Luego Katy siguió hablando — Voy a mandar a traer té, por favor pónganse cómodos

Los jóvenes se veían sin decirse nada, después Darren se sentó en una silla mientras que George se dedicó a admirar el cuadro que había hecho su prometida dejándolo sorprendido por la técnica que utilizaba la chica y por esa sensación de paz que podía lograr trasmitir la pintura con tan solo ver ese cielo con tonalidades de un azul oscuro, en ese paisaje se mostraba el comienzo del anochecer, de fondo una cascada adornada por árboles, mientras un sinnúmero de luciérnagas aparecían revoloteando por todo el cuadro. El joven Andrew veía la obra al mismo tiempo que Darren observaba expectante a George sintiendo ganas de sacarlo de la vida de Katy y quería de algún modo que dejara de ver la pintura que había hecho la señorita Steele por que él quería ser el único que tuviera una conexión especial con la chica. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar con indirectas apareció Katy con una bandeja en las manos, Darren con amabilidad empezó a servir el té al mismo tiempo que observaba como Katy le decía a su prometido — George ven a tomar té... Deja de ver la pintura que todavía no está terminada

—pero que dices... Es impresionante la forma en que pintas. Es tan real... Me hace sentir que en verdad estoy en medio de la naturaleza

Con una sonrisa en los labios Katy dijo —me halagas George no sabes cuanto... Pero ven a tomar el té que se enfría

La plática fue amena para la dama y para George pero no para Darren, aunque intentaba ser amable los celos lo cegaban a tal grado que de vez en cuando hacía un comentario agrio en la conversación. Como cuando George le dió un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas a Katy y la voz de Darren salió a relucir explicando — a Katy le gustan los tulipanes lilas — volteó a ver a George con suficiencia y continuó hablando — acaso no lo sabías George

Con ese comentario Katy intervino tratando de calmar los ánimos —claro que tengo cierta predilección por los tulipanes pero eso no quita que pueda apreciar la belleza de las rosas... George estoy infinitamente agradecida por que tú seas tan detallista

Con las palabras de Katy George dejo de lado lo que dijo con anterioridad Darren.

En la mansión Brighton se encontraba Lena acompañada por sus hijas preparando entre risas y bromas una comida para festejar el cumpleaños del señor Brighton. La dama estaba complacida por que todo estaba quedando exquisito, ella pudo optar por hacer una fiesta en grande pero a última hora decidió que quería pasarla en familia y que su esposo estuviera rodeado de personas que realmente lo apreciarán.

Lena puso el pastel de carne al horno mientras que mandaba a sus hijas que estaban cubiertas de harina en el rostro por estar jugando a lavarse y a cambiarse, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo. La dama supervisó el atuendo de las niñas quedando encantada por que las pequeñas mostraban una gran educación. Más tarde empezaron a llegar los invitados, no eran muchos solo los más cercanos como sus padres, y unos cuantos amigos cercanos.

La comida era basta agradable a los ojos y al paladar.

En la tarde había música en el salón que invitaba a bailar, Henry al ver que Candy estaba balanceándose la saco a bailar, los dos disfrutaban de un grato momento, después Henry empezó a bailar con la niña delicada, las dos eran tan diferentes pero el señor Brighton quería a sus dos hijas por igual. Ese cumpleaños era sin duda uno de los mejores que había tenido al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba y al lado de sus dos hijas. A pesar de sentir cierta predilección por la rubia Henry amaba a Annie. Las pequeñas le dedicaron una canción a su padre, cabe mencionar que el número salió mal por que Annie estaba tan nerviosa que se le olvidaron las notas y Candy estaba tan entusiasmada que no se percataba que gritaba a todo pulmón sin cuidar la entonación, la gente estaba pasmada, en realidad no querían ser groseros pero tampoco querían seguir torturandose los frágiles oídos que poseían por estar escuchando tal aberración hacia tan bello arte como lo es la música. Cuando todo acabo los invitados estaban sonrientes de que haya acabado la tortura y por amabilidad aplaudieron levemente rogando al todopoderoso para que esas pequeñas linduras no vuelvan hacer otro número músical aunque sea por ese día y sus ruegos en conjunto tuvieron efecto. A pesar del desastre Henry sí disfruto del musical de sus dos hijas inexpertas en el arte.

Candy estaba sonriente con esa luz muy de ella a pesar del momento bochornoso que acababa de pasar, en cambio Annie estaba decepcionada con ella misma por que se esforzó tanto, quería que todo saliera perfecto por que era un obsequio con el que le demostraba su amor a su padre, la niña estaba triste y enojada con ella misma por tener miedo escénico, sin esperarlo su padre la sorprendió con un repentino abrazo y con una gran sonrisa mientras le decía — gracias Annie me gustó mucho el músical

Annie no podía creerlo que con tristeza habló —todo salió mal... Se me olvidó la nota

—cierto... Pero a mí me gustó

—¿por qué?

—por que es el regalo de mis princesas... Las niñas que más amo en el mundo

La pequeña se abalanzó hacia su padre y le dijo entre lágrimas —se suponía que debía ser perfecto... Me esforce tanto para que al final me ganarán los nervios ¡estoy decepcionada de mi misma!

Henry abrazo a su hija, le secó las lágrimas y habló —te agradezco tanto... Solo no te preocupes demasiado que a mí sí me gustó el obsequio con todo y errores, fue el mejor regalo que he recibido en mí vida por que fue hecho con amor

—si... Claro que lo hicimos con mucho amor

—entonce deja de llorar y sonríe que la fiesta todavía no se acaba

—si papá...

En la noche cuando ya todos los invitados se habían retirado Lena se puso un camisón transparente, su esposo al darse cuenta de su atuendo provocador no pudo apartar la vista de ella y se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos para luego perderse entre sus besos, por más de que la besara sentía que nunca se cansaba de amar a su bella Lena. Con delicadeza Henry acariciaba la suave piel de su esposa para disfrutar de las delicias del amor verdadero.

Continuará...


	47. Chapter 47

Will pudo encontrar un momento para hablar con Karen sobre lo que estába pasando entre los dos. El joven estaba frente a ella incómodo, sosteniendo entre sus manos los regalos que ella le había dado, los obsequios estaban ocultos dentro de una caja negra, el color de los funerales, como si el príncipe supiera que sería él espectador de la agonía que antecede a la muerte de un amor recién nacido, como una flor que nace bella, deslumbrante y colorida en primavera pero que se marchita si la cortan de su talló.

Karen estaba ilusionada por estar cerca del joven que tanto añoraba, pero su rostro palideció al escucharlo hablar:

— Karen... Ten, son los regalos que me has dado

La joven intentaba tener calma como intentaba mantener una sonrisa pero no lo logro al responder — no te gustaron

—no es eso... Lo que pasa es que no correspondo a tus sentimientos

Con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y con cierto rencor y decepción en sus palabras la niña habló —¡pero es que ni siquiera lo intentas! ¡no te das la oportunidad de conocerme! Solo te limitas a rechazarme como si no valiera nada para ti, cuando en realidad soy una buena chica

Will limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza pasando sus manos lentamente por las suaves mejillas de Karen, el joven habló con cierto temblor en la voz mientras veía el inmenso amor como el infinito sufrimiento en los inocentes ojos de su acompañante, sabía que era el cruel verdugo que le daría la última estocada a la chica que ingenuamente se había enamorado de la persona equivocada:

—se que eres una magnífica persona como tambien de que eres muy bella, se que a tu lado puedo llegar a ser feliz, pero jamás lograré amarte como te lo mereces... Tú y yo estamos destinados a fracasar como pareja. Solo trato de protegerte y de que no pierdas tu valioso tiempo conmigo

—¡vete, no quiero que me veas así! No quiero tu lástima

Will sin prestar atención a las palabras ayudó a Karen a sentarse bajo un árbol, despues la abrazó para consolarla, le dió su pañuelo blanco que tenía sus iniciales bordadas con hilo dorado para que ella se limpiará el rostro.

Ella renuente a la amabilidad de Will habló con cierta desconfianza y rencor— ¿ qué pretendes? Primero me rechazas y ahora de buenas a primeras tratas de consolarme

—te apreció, no me gusta verte sufrir... Y en estos momentos tan difíciles no te voy a dejar sola aunque me corras de tu lado

—dame una oportunidad y dejaré de sufrir

Con una sonrisa de tristeza el joven Andrew contesto —buen intento Karen... Pero no lograrás chantajearme, se que no lo puedes comprender todavía, pero es lo mejor para ti... Yo jamás podré corresponderte como te mereces

—entonces pretendes que seamos amigos

—si así tú lo deseas podemos intentar ser amigos

—yo quiero más... No solo ser tu amiga

—entonces no seremos nada

El joven Andrew por acompañar en su sufrimiento a Karen no asistió a sus demás clases ganándose su primer reporte, no pasó a mayores, solo tuvo una plática con la hermana superiora sobre la importancia de la responsabilidad y la puntualidad.

George a pesar de sentir la presión de su trabajo tenía una paz interior que era el producto de su relación con la encantadora Katy. En la mansión Steele el joven Andrew caminaba junto a su futuro suegro por el jardín en busca de su prometida.

Al verla en los brazos de Darren sintió como nacía la ira, el dolor, la frustración y la importancia de formas incalculables en su interior ¿ cómo era posible que esa dulce y amable señorita estuviera besando apasionadamente a otro hombre que no fuera a él?. De amigo de la familia Darren se había convertido en el amante de Katy y George pensaba que de prometido con un futuro brillante en los negocios se había convertido en el guiñapo al que trataban como imbécil, al estúpido que no le tenían ni una pizca de respeto. Quedándose inmóvil viendo como el señor Steele reprendia a los enamorados.

Los dos jóvenes amantes estaban perdidos en una atmósfera de ensueño donde creían que solo existían ellos dos ignorando la realidad, sin percatarse que la vida estaba en su contra. El señor Steele los separó con brusquedad, mientras que Katy tenía el rostro descompuesto por la situación tan bochornosa, ella quería explicar lo que estaba pasando pero antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una sola palabra su padre la abofeteó con brutalidad. Katy sentía el ardor en la mejilla como tambien sentía el aumento de la temperatura mientras su corazón latía de forma desbocada, era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba y a pesar de que le dolía el rostro por el golpe lo que más le dolía era su interior por ver la decepción en los ojos de su padre. No sabía cómo había podido sucumbir ante la dulzura de un amor intenso que prometía la felicidad eterna pero que en realidad era un sentimiento envuelto en ataduras que no lo dejaban avanzar. Ella necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que en verdad siente su corazón, necesita tiempo para tomar las riendas de su propio destino, lo más importante necesitaba tiempo para conseguir el valor necesario para poder enfrentar a George y a sus padres a la hora de decir la verdad. Pero la vida en ocasiones es cruel, no espera ni mucho menos regala tiempo. Si le preguntamos a la vida ella diría que Katy ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para arreglar sus problemas y si no lo había hecho que se joda por ciega, y por cobarde por no querer ver las señales que se le presentaban a lo largo de su camino. Y George... George no necesita a Katy en su vida por que la señorita Steele solo representa un amor idealizado que utiliza para no recordar a Luisa o simplemente para enfocar su atención en una persona diferente a su primer amor, una persona que si es capaz de tener compasión hacia los demás.

En la residencia Brighton Candy escribía una carta al orfanato que tiene una hermosa colina, específicamente a la señorita Pony sin darse cuenta de que era observada por su madre Lena, la señora Brighton al ver a su hija rubia tan alegre intentando mezclarse con gente que no pertenecía a su misma clase social le surgía en su interior un sentimiento de superioridad y al mismo tiempo sentía el rechazo de Candy que en su soberanía le lastimaba su orgullo propio por ser egoísta y no querer compartir el cariño a la que ella llamaba y quería como a una hija. Pensaba que quizás para Candy ella no era suficiente pero se había esforzado tanto en formar una verdadera familia. Lena pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto le arrebató a Candy de entre las manos su carta y empezó a leer en voz alta.

Continuará...


	48. Chapter 48

Después de la cachetada que el señor Steele de dió a Katy grito enfurecido — ¡eres una desvergonzada! ¿Cómo te atreves a tener un comportamiento como si fueras una mujer de la calle?

Katy quería defenderse pero las palabras de su padre la hacían pensar que quizá no tenía derecho a la absolución, mientras que George solo veía como Darren se interponía en medio de Katy y su padre para que esté no la maltrate más y dijo para calmar los ánimos —por favor caballeros tienen que tranquilizarse.. Katy no tuvo la culpa de nada, yo la base

—¡quitate Darren, lárgate de esta casa...! ¡ Que tú no eres bien recibido en este hogar, te ofrecí mi confianza y así me pagas, mancillado el nombre de mi familia!

—señor yo... Estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi error casándome con su hija

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Darren mientras que el joven Andrew sentía que sobraba cada vez más en esa discusión

El papá de Katy tomo a Darren por el cuello y dijo entre dientes—pero que cosas dices muchacho insensato... Katy ya está comprometida. Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que yo mismo te eche a patadas... Ganas no me faltan

Katy tomo del brazo a Darren y le dijo de manera suplicante —por favor vete... No enpeores más las cosas

—no me voy a ir... Jamás te dejaría sola pase lo que pase

Ver la decisión y el amor en los ojos de su amado Katy pudo sentir fuerzas para por fin ser sincera con la gente que estaba a su alrededor y sobre todo ser honesta con ella misma. Tenía miedo, podía saberlo por el temblor de sus manos pero a pesar de ello tenía que hablar con la verdad y aunque sea la única vez tenía que luchar por su verdadera felicidad. Suspiro para llenar sus pulmones de aire y habló sin que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta — papá, George no podemos seguir con esta farsa... La boda no se puede llegar a cabo

George hablo furioso por primera vez — ¡Katy como es posible que tires a la basura nuestra relación...!

— es incomprensible para ti... Pero la verdad es que te quiero mucho pero no estamos destinados a estar juntos

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Y si te equivocas...

—he callado por mucho tiempo y no expresar lo que en verdad deseo fue mi gran error... Pero si me equivocó al terminar nuestra relación tendré que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de lo que yo misma he decidido... Es mejor así a permitir que los demás tomen las riendas de mi futuro. Prefiero sufrir y expiar mis propios pecados a vivir las consecuencias de las acciones de otras personas

—muy bien... Si es tu última palabra no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Con permiso

Antes de que el joven Andrew se diera la vuelta para irse de ahí el señor Steele le dijo — George si tú deseo es repudiar a mi hija lo entenderé... Lo que te a hecho es una canallada...

— aprecio a su familia... No voy a tomar represalias contra ustedes

—muchacho se me cae la cara de vergüenza con todo lo que está pasando

—no está en sus manos controlar los sentimientos de su hija...

El joven Andrew camino hacia la salida de la residencia Steele mientras que Katy lo tomo del brazo para decirle —George déjame explicarte cómo pasaron las cosas

—todo está muy claro... Tu lo amas a él

— George... Yo estoy enamorada de Darren desde que era una chiquilla, su familia se fue y hace dos años pensé que él estaba casado pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, no tiene mucho de eso solo algunos días que me lo topé en la alameda él me dijo que el que se casó fue su hermano. Después las cosas se dieron, los sentimientos surgieron de nuevo, jamás quisimos hacerte daño...

—no tenían intención de hacerme daño pero lo hicieron... Ahora sí me lo permites quiero irme de esta casa lo más pronto posible.

La familia Steele al tener el perdón de los Andrew decidieron pasar un tiempo prudente para dar a conocer la ruptura del compromiso de su hija con George, para después sin ninguna habladuría Katy empezará una relación ahora sí con la persona que ella amaba sinceramente.

En la mansión Brighton Lena leía en voz alta — querida señorita pony... Soy muy feliz siendo la hija adoptiva del matrimonio Brighton al lado de Annie. Tengo una gran habitación, muchos vestidos muy hermosos, la comida es muy sabrosa y variada. Pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo una madre a quien quiero mucho, ella es muy bonita, elegante, educada, es una gran dama. Cuando crezca quiero ser igual que ella... Tal vez nunca lo logré pero lo intentaré jajaja...

Estás últimas palabras conmovieron el corazón de Lena haciendo que ese enojo que sentía desapareciera inmediatamente, y en vez de reprender a la niña rubia habló con sutileza para convencer a Candy con sus ideas.

—Hija tienes que comprender que ya no perteneces al orfanato

Con una sonrisa la pecosa contestó —lo sé... Ahora tengo una familia

—con respecto a eso... Quiero que dejes de mandar cartas al hogar de pony

—¡Pero mamá! Eso es muy desconsiderado... La señorita Pony y la hermana María me cuidaron cuando yo era muy pequeña

—si... Pero ahora que perteneces a esta familia ya no debes de mandarles cartas... Ellas lo entenderán y también es por tu bien, para que la gente no se de cuenta de que eres adoptada. Las personas son en ocasiones muy crueles y no quiero que te hagan sentir mal con sus burlas por tu procedencia

—si tengo cuidado no se van a enterar

—no me estás entendiendo bien... La cuestión es que te prohibido rotundamente que vuelvas a mandar correspondencia al orfanato... De acuerdo

Candy no comprendía la actitud de Lena pero sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria por lo que decidió acatar las órdenes impuestas por su madre a pesar de sentir que se traicionaba a ella misma.

En el internado San Pablo estaba una linda señorita parada viendo el horizonte adornado por algunos árboles mientras maquinaba un plan para vengarse por el desprecio del futuro patriarca del clan Andrew, al mismo tiempo que sostenía entre sus manos el pañuelo que le había servido para secar sus lágrimas en un momento de debilidad. Ella sonreía maliciosamente, esa alegría surgida por el despecho no le llegaba a los ojos más bien sabía a amargura.

Continuará...


	49. Chapter 49

Candy sentía indecisión y melancolía, estaba sentada en la mesita de estar de su habitación mientras tenía a Lena tras ella observando lo que escribía para despedirse de las encargadas del orfanato. Por un lado Candy quería complacer a su madre adoptiva pero cada que ponía una palabra para llenar esa carta de despedida para la señorita Pony sentía que se traicionaba a ella misma, se sentía miserable por que quería tanto a las señoritas maestras que no deseaba despedirse de ellas definitivamente, además hacerlo por medio de una carta le parecía una acción cobarde.

" Señorita Pony creo que lo mejor será no escribirnos más, yo ya tengo una familia, una mamá que me quiere y que también quiero. Ya no soy más una huérfana, ya no pertenezco al hogar de Pony por eso me despido de usted sin antes darles las gracias por todas las molestias que le cause...

Candy Brighton"

Escribir estás palabras causaron mella en el corazón de la rubia, la pequeña estaba triste por cortar esos lazos de amor entre ella y las personas que fungieron como madres mientras lo necesitaba. Al voltear para entregarle la carta a Lena pudo percatarse de que su madre tenía una sonrisa de orgullo que la hizo sentirse desubicada, por que no comprendía la felicidad de la dama, le parecía absurda la sonrisa que adornaba su lindo rostro, era bella pero en ocasiones ante los ojos de Candy era insensata. La niña suspiro, después pensó que a pesar de todo amaba a esa hermosa dama con sus defectos y virtudes, que no se da cuenta del daño que ocasiona en ciertas ocasiones por su actitud caprichosa y egoísta.

Lena supervisó el contenido de la carta y dio su aprobación para que fuera enviada directo al orfanato. Candy fue a entregar la misiva al chófer de la familia al encontrarlo le dijo — Stuart que bueno que te encuentro

—digame señorita Candy ¿ En qué le puedo ayudar?

—quiero que por favor llevé esta carta al correo

Cuando la pecosa estaba a punto de entregarle la correspondencia al chófer se detuvo y por más que deseaba darle gusto a su madre Lena no pudo. A último momento la niña rubia optó por destruir la carta y le pedio a Stuart —mi madre quiere que me despida de mis antiguas madres... Pero no estoy preparada todavía. Stuart te suplico que si ella pregunta sobre está carta le digas que si la enviaste

—hay señorita Candy me va a meter en problemas

—se que algún día tengo que separarme de ellas pero por el momento no puedo

Stuart tenía debilidad por la adorable rubia, verla triste le causó compasión y a pesar de que se arriesgaba a una buena reprimenda por parte de su patrona optó por ayudar a la pequeña rubia —muy bien señorita... Voy a hacer lo que usted dice

Candy sonrío y dijo —gracias... Sabía que podía contar contigo

—la voy a ayudar por hoy, pero creo que la señora Brighton tiene razón...ahora ella es tu madre y solo busca lo mejor para ti

—hmmm estoy segura que busca lo mejor para mí pero no estoy preparada para despedirme definitivamente de la hermana María y la señorita Pony

Con una sonrisa Stuart se despidió —compermiso señorita... —le guiño un ojo y dijo —voy a entregar la correspondencia

A Candy no le parecía bueno mentir pero estaba buscando más tiempo en lo que se le ocurría una forma para estar comunicada con las personas del orfanato sin que Lena se diera cuenta.

George le contó a su madre sobre su fallida relación con Katy. Pauna se entristeció al enterarse de la verdad, ver a su hijo mayor sufrir le partió el corazón, para consolar al joven lo abrazo con mucha ternura en su regazo, acariciándole sus cabellos negros y recordó que así lo consolaba cuando él era pequeño, recordó la primera vez que lo vio entrar en su vida: todo andrajoso, con la ropa sucia y rota, con unos zapatos viejos y desgastados, el cabello despeinado y la cara manchada de mugre, al ver sus ojos negros supo que era su hijo perdido, y supo que Dios aveces da hijos que nacen dentro de uno y aveces da hijos que por más de que lo haya tenido otra mujer en sus entrañas, ese niño que no tenía nada que ver con los Andrew era más hijo de ella que de la mujer que lo parió. Dándole amor de madre desmedido sin hacer ninguna diferencia entre sus otros hijos. George al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba llorando por su infelicidad se obligó a ocultar su sufrimiento y se esforzó en sonreír tomando fuerzas en el cariño de sus padre, se obligó a ser optimista, valía la pena volver a ser feliz por que tenía el apoyo de su familia. La dama al ver que George no se dejaba vencer por las adversidades de la vida, se seco las lágrimas de los ojos, hizo a un lado la lastima y la aflicción, para sonreír y pensó que si su hijo no se rendía ella no tenía ningún derecho de sentir pena, si él sonríe ella tenía que acompañarlo a sonreír, tiene que apoyarlo para que salga a flote y no debe flaquear por que si lo hace en vez de apoyar lo va a hundir más.

Karen estaba parada en un lugar estratégico en lo alto del instituto,  
viendo tras un ventanal el patio trasero del recinto, podía ver sin  
ningún problema a su víctima dirigiéndose a su matadero.

El príncipe sintió el ambiente tenso, el viento le susurraba prudencia  
por lo que a cada paso que daba sus sentidos se agudizaban cada vez más, a tal grado que podía percibir el aromas de sus acosadores, escuchaba sus movimientos, que no le sorprendió cuando los vió salir uno a uno de sus escondites. El líder le arrojó con desprecio un objeto blanco que Will pudo tomar en el aire con su mano derecha sin ningún problema evitando que le cayera en el rostro, al momento de tener la prenda en su mano sintió la suavidad de la tela y supo sin necesidad de verlo que se trataba de su pañuelo. Inmediatamente cerro sus manos dejando el objeto en medio de su puño listo para atacar, por que esos chicos mayores sin previo aviso se acercaron al futuro patriarca con agresividad lanzándole golpe tras golpe que el rubio pudo esquivar sin ningún problema, eran seis chicos más grandes que Will, ellos pensaban erróneamente que tenían todas las de ganar, no se esperaban que Will pudiera realizar un perfecto gancho a uno de los agresores dejándolo noqueado al instante, con la mano izquierda detuvo el golpe de uno de los individuos después lanzo un derechazo dejándolo inconciente, el rubio alzó la mano a una altura considerable y, la dejo caer sobre el cuello de otro chico golpeándolo con el dedo índice y el dedo medio en la laringe dejándolo sin aire al mismo tiempo que se retorcía en el suelo, los otros jóvenes al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho el joven Andrew decidieron retroceder mientras que Will levantaba su rostro perfecto con el cabello desordenado ligeramente hacia donde estaba Karen para clavarle su mirada dura y reclamarle con sus ojos fríos tal traición por parte de la chica que solo pudo tensar la mandíbula del coraje que le ocasionaba no haber logrado su cometido. A pesar de la emboscada William Andrew salió bien librado de la pelea demostrando que se sabía defender y de que era un temible enemigo si se le hacía enojar.

Continuará...


End file.
